Politics of a Tragedy revised
by KaoriYatsura
Summary: Set in the time of the Silver Millennium we watch as Usagi's world crumbles around her. She will find her greatest love, her closest friends and discover betrayal along the way. revised
1. Birth of an Era

No I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't need to write fanfiction about it. It would just be called a new series. Then I'd be rich and that would be awesome.

Note: to some of you this may look familiar. That is because I have deleted the old version of this story in favor of this version that I have been working very hard on. For the most part things are almost the same, however, there are many new things that have been added. I hope that those of you who read this before will find this a better written story. With that being said please enjoy. If you can tell me some way in which I could further improve this story please review. If you just enjoy it review also everyone loves a little good feedback.

Birth of an Era

A cry split the silence of the birthing chamber. The queen took a rasping breath, and screamed again this time more loudly.

"Push Mum, the babe is almost out," said the midwife.

"I can't!" the queen said panting, "I'm too tired. Please don't make me."

"Mum the baby is almost here you have to. Just give it one more good push," she said insistently. Gathering the last vestiges of her strength the queen gritted her teeth and pushed. Sweat beaded and rolled down her brow unhindered, and unnoticed. Her teeth parted to let loose a scream that could no longer be kept in. Her hands clamped down on the sheets to either side of the bed until her knuckles turned white. Long pale hair hung about her soaked with sweat. She grunted and suddenly there was a shrill cry.

"And out she comes," exclaimed the midwife, "See! one more good push was all it took." She cut the umbilical cord, and then turned to the waiting basin of warm water. She cleaned and checked the child thoroughly. The midwife turned. The queen reached for her new baby girl, and the midwife handed her down smiling gently. Gazing lovingly into the bright eyes of the newborn the new mother absentmindedly patted the swaddling clothes back from the child's face.

"Is it a girl like I'd hoped," the queen said quietly.

"It is Mum, just like you said she would be," the midwife said smiling.

"She's so small," said the mother quietly.

"Aye, but she will be strong. She came out screaming and full of life. That one is going to give you trouble mark my words," quipped the wrinkly midwife coming closer to pat the newborn on the head, "A good strong girl like that one aught to have a good strong name, but be careful because children have a way of playing jokes on you."

"Oh I've had the name picked out for weeks. Her name is going to be Serenity. Now that I see her here laying in my arms it seems even more perfect than before," she said as she gazed lovingly down at the baby girl. The perfect little girl burbled to herself, content in her mother's arms.

"Now if you ask me giving a child a name like that is just asking for trouble," the midwife grumbled as she wiped any leftover sweat from the new mother's brow. The mother nodded mutely already completely enraptured with her new baby. Deciding her services were no longer needed the midwife began packing her things. The midwife looked back at the new mother wishing she would have more time with her new baby girl. In no time at all she would be whisked away to the maids so that the queen could return to her duty.

A soft knock sounded on the birthing room door and before the queen had a chance to respond a tall man was already moving through it. It was clear that just the thought of being in a birthing room made him supremely uncomfortable. He moved slowly to the bedside and looked down at the little scrunched face in the swaddling clothes. He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his pale blue eyes. The queen looked up at him reluctantly, and grudgingly offered up the precious bundle. The man picked up the baby nervously not quite sure what to do with it. The baby's pale blue eyes opened wide and looked up searchingly. She burbled for a moment and then began to cry. The man looked startled and somewhat upset that the child was the crying.

"Why does she cry like this? I am her father after all," he griped with thinly veiled annoyance. After a few moments of half-hearted fussing he returned the still crying child to her mother.

"How should I know, Koray? Perhaps she is hungry. She was just dozing off and hasn't eaten anything yet," she said in an attempt to placate the short tempered man. He nodded reluctantly at the queen's logic, and gave the child back. She bared a breast and tried to angle the child towards it. Unbeknownst to the king this was a crucial moment for both child and mother. Often children died early in life simply because they never learned to latch onto their mothers breast. Serenity, however, had no such problem and took very little time to find her mothers waiting breast. She latched on tightly and began to suckle hungrily. The King watched with increasing discomfort.

"I will expect that you will be ready for the proper public reception of the child tomorrow," he said. His tone sounded no different than normal, but his posture said otherwise. He was standing with muscles strained from stress.

"Of course My King I will be ready. My guardians will help me get ready."

"Good. I'm sure that they will do a very thorough job," he said. He turned and left the room closing the door quietly behind him. He nodded to the four formidable women turning the corner at the end of the hall, and hurried away in the opposite direction. He did not miss the looks of disdain each of the women had for him. They swept down the wide marble hall toward the birthing room not bothering to knock. They simply entered knowing that they were expected.

The queen looked up into each woman's face with obvious relief. The first woman to step forward was tall with a long slender caring face. Her hair was soft and wavy. The auburn locks were cropped close to her face in a fashion very popular on her home planet of Mars. She was the least outspoken of the guardians, but only because she rarely often had to voice her thoughts. Her inner strength often helped to strengthen those around her.

The woman to her right was a small mousy thing barely more than 14 with long wavy blonde hair. Her bright blue eyes reflected how unsure she was. She had never dreamed of seeing the queen let alone becoming her personal attendant. After the untimely death of the last representative she had been chosen and was still in shock that she was now living in the palace.

Behind the child was a very motherly looking woman obviously the oldest of the lot. She had a full head of Jet black hair which was only beginning to get streaks of silver. Though she was older her body was still toned from years of use. Her face was lined with wrinkles and a few scars, but her golden eyes sparkled with mirth and happiness.

Finally the last of the four was a vibrant looking woman in her mid thirties with bright red hair and green eyes. Her skin was a constant golden color gained through years spent under the hot sun of Mercury.

"My lady she is beautiful. She will be a heartbreaker just like her mama," murmured the oldest woman senior in age even to the queen.

"You would say that Ana'ye. I don't know when the last time I was a heartbreaker. It certainly wasn't any time this century," she said with a smile that twinkled deep in her eyes. She doted upon the older woman as though she were a second mother.

"Is she always going to be that wrinkly and pinched looking or do they grow out of that?" asked the fiery haired guardian with an earnestness that was in its own way endearing. Michelle often forgot to think before she spoke.

"I think she's a perfect little child," murmured Maino, "It's so wonderful that she will grow up here in peace and comfort." Maino smiled placing a gentle kiss on the babe's forehead. She looked into the Queen's face, and noticed a sudden darkness in her eyes. She shifted uncomfortably as she looked away from the young girl.

"My lady what's wrong? Why do I see fear in your eyes?" Michelle blurted out with characteristic frankness, "Why would you have cause to be afraid?" The auburn beauty scowled turning a harsh eye on the fiery woman. Sighing heavily the queen stared up into the faces of her friends wishing for once that she weren't so transparent.

"I should have known that it would be impossible to hide the fear that is growing inside of me. Sometimes I wish you all weren't quite so perceptive. Of course I don't know where I would be now if you weren't," she said with a smile that only barely touched her eyes, "Truthfully I've been having terrible dreams the last few weeks of my pregnancy. When I think about the future of my child I am overwhelmed with a sadness I can't explain."

"My lady, do not allow these terrible thoughts to ruin the precious new moments with your child. This sadness often comes to new mothers after the birth of their child. This foreboding may yet only be the worried thoughts of a mother bringing a new life into the world. We of all people know how harsh the world can be. These feelings will pass," mused Ana'ye. She wiped the brow of the queen and gently kissed the fussy bundle in her arms. The dire mood dissolved quickly. It was no match for the little child that was waiting to be doted on.

The youngest member of the group who had up until this point been silent began to approach the queen timidly. She knew as the youngest and unproven member of the team that she would remain as a friend to the new princess. Smiling softly the queen tucked the swaddling clothes around the child.

"Would you like to hold her Maino? Of all of us you will be the closest to her," asked the queen with a knowing smile. The mousy girl nodded soberly and reached her hands out very slowly. She took the child with the utmost care and stared down into the tiny face. With the same intelligent eyes that rejected her father the babe looked up and giggled. The young guardians face lit up with relief. Each woman laid a gentle hand on the babe's brow. They all doted as much on the baby as they did on their younger compatriot.

"My lady we will return tomorrow to ready you for the child's reception tomorrow," said the calm and logical voice of the Martian guardian, "Right now you should really get some rest," She carefully took the child from the younger girl and handed her softly to the queen.

"You're right as usual Eselle. I could really use a good long sleep," said the queen stifling a yawn, "Will you make sure to send the midwife back in when you leave. I want a few moments alone with Serenity before I fall completely asleep."

"Of course your majesty," replied Eselle bowing slightly. The others smiled indulgently and nodded turning to go. They watched the queen as they left and knew that the queen no longer noticed anyone but Serenity.

A soft knock sounded at the door and the queen sighed with exasperation. She wasn't ready to be separated from her child just yet. She'd only been a mother for a day. One day was not enough time to spend with her child. There were so many more things she wanted to experience. With the birth of Serenity she had felt a dark cloud settle over her own fate. Every moment she had felt it like a stray hair one could not locate. It was always tickling, but never found. She wasn't ready for all of this pomp and circumstance. All the same she realized that she needed to get it over with.

"Come in," she said brusquely.

"Sorry to bother you your majesty, but your husband is asking for the child now as is his right," said the nurse maid softly.

"Yes I knew this time would come, but I do hate to give her up so soon," said the queen as she looked down into the face of her child. Serenity had just finished getting her fill of her mother's milk. She was now sleeping contentedly in her mother's arms.

"I know ma'am, but it is tradition. You will have the child back soon enough," she said apologetically. The young nurse maid took the sleeping bundle holding her against her chest expertly. She smiled down at the queen and curtsied. The queen watched as she bustled out of the room cooing down into the face of the babe as she went.

Soon after the nurse maid left four eager faces peered around the door into the birthing chamber.

"We've come to fetch you," said Ana'ye smiling brightly.

"I'd really rather it wasn't time for you to fetch me," muttered the queen with a sigh.

"This will be over soon and you do get to wear a really pretty dress you know," blurted Michelle. Eselle glanced sideways at her and sighed. Ana'ye merely managed to look slightly less than indulgent.

"I know that, but I just wish that I had more time with my daughter. I'm sure you can understand that. From this day forward I simply have to go back to doing what I did before daughter or no. I wish I had more time to be a mother," the queen said quietly. Maino placed her hand gently against the queen's. Selene turned and looked down into her upturned face.

"Everything is going to be alright your majesty. I'm not too old to be a companion for the princess. It would be nice to have someone to play with. I had lots of siblings back home. It would be a joy to steal her away from the nurse maid and play with her," Maino said quietly. Selene looked down into Maino's big round blue eyes finding herself smiling in spite of herself. The other women smiled indulgently at the much younger member.

"That would be wonderful Maino. You can play with Serenity any time you want to," said the queen smiling softly. A tentative smile spread across Maino's face and she suddenly looked a little less unsure of herself.

"Sorry Selene, but it is time we got you back to your own room," said Ana'ye.

"I know," she sighed, "Let's get this over with so I can get some real rest." Ana'ye nodded and moved to the side of the bed to extend a firm hand to the queen. Selene accepted the hand gratefully and rose shakily. The other women flocked around her to help bolster her up. The three oldest guardians led her out of the room leaving Maino to shut the door behind them. When they had all passed through the door Maino shut the door on the birthing room. After this day the birthing chamber would be sealed until it was needed again.

In preparation for the ceremony all of the traditional clothing had already been taken to the queen's apartments. The guardians had also ordered her a plate of food knowing she would be famished. They settled her comfortably on one of the luxurious couches the sitting room offered and then began to bustle around setting things up for the easiest use. In no time they had the room resembling a large dressing room. Her dress was hung properly on one of the moveable racks they had found in her room and a plate of sumptuous food was placed squarely in her lap.

"Really ladies I'm not the invalid you all seem to think I am. I'm really feeling much better," said the queen as she guiltily popped another lush grape into her mouth.

"We know that we just like mothering you sometimes," said Ana'ye with a smile. The queen smiled and polished off the rest of the small plate.

"When you are finished your majesty we will help you get dressed," said Eselle matter-of-factly.

"I suppose the sooner I get all of this over with the better," said the queen with a sigh. The queen stood and set the plate aside on the neat little coffee table. Each woman hurried to get a different piece of the outfit ready. Ana'ye, as the oldest, had the task of dressing the queen. She reached for the silken confection as the queen undressed and caressed the expensive fabric expertly.

The garment rustled sinfully as Ana'ye pulled it off of the hanger. A great amount of time had been spent structuring the simple dress. The gown was strapless with a train that was longer than was the fashion. Little adorned the dress. A white bow with trailing ribbons was placed on both the front and back. Over the front bow was placed a shining crescent moon brooch. The queen accepted the dress as well as the help getting into it. The dress had been made before the pregnancy had taken its greatest toll on her figure, but had been designed to be forgiving.

Maino stepped forward holding the queens earrings nestled in her hands. The earrings had been lovingly crafted from two golden teardrop beads. The queen accepted them and gently tugged them through her ears. Each bead hung at an angle from the queens perfect ears and enhanced the classic beauty of her face.

Michelle labored under the weight of the queen's regal cloak. It was cumbersome and overly ornate in comparison to the queen's elegant dress. The edge was trimmed in white fur and the lining was made of a sumptuous golden fabric. It was the only traditional article of cloth. At some point in the kingdom's history it had been in fashion. Now the cloak was merely cumbersome. The queen wished desperately that it could stay behind on the hanger.

"I'm huge," the queen whined fretfully. The others balked descending on her as only other understanding women can.

"Don't fret the weight will come off in no time. That happens to every new mother," assured Ana'ye ever to the rescue.

"You look regal your majesty," stated Eselle simply.

"The dress is so forgiving no one will ever notice," added Michelle. Ana'ye shot Eselle an exasperated look. Maino just managed to stand aside and look sheepish. Eselle rolled the finely made headpiece around in her fingers caressing the tiny pearls that made up to bulk of the piece of jewelry. She picked up one end and pulled it lengthwise out of her hand. With the other hand she caught the stray end. Adding the final touch she lifted the fine strand over the queen's head and looped it tightly around her brow. Selene loosed her fine silver bangs from under the delicate chain and took full stock of the effect her ensemble made.

Even the reluctant queen had to admit that the figure she presented was impressive. She knew how to puff herself up even when she didn't feel particularly happy with the state of her body. Members of royalty would probably put the greatest actors on the stage to shame.

"This will do nicely. It will have the right effect," said the queen sounding surer of herself then she had before.

With the final preparations finished the guardians reluctantly withdrew to leave the queen alone for a few moments. Selene barely gave herself another glance. She knew now that anymore time spent would simply be delaying the inevitable. She left her chambers and began the lonely trek to the throne room. She had to go alone as was tradition. In little time the impressive doors to the throne room loomed above her. The guards to either side made great show of opening them for her. They swung silently outwards revealing the packed throne room beyond. Beyond the throne room awaited the white marble floors and walls reflecting the early morning sunlight. Above the great domed window ceiling showed a perfect cloudless blue sky.

As the queen entered a hush fell across the crowd. Representatives stood and sat depending on their age and status. Each was dressed in the fashions and colors representing their home planets. All could agree, however, that the queen was pleasing to look at. She had done the one thing all her predecessors had done. She had presented her kingdom with a female heir. Now all she had left to do was to formally present the child. As she took the last few steps towards the dais complete silence fell over the crowed as they waited with bated breath for the beginning of the traditional words.

"I have given you this day a child who is to be royal heir of this peaceful Moon Kingdom," she said firmly projecting her words clearly.

"By what will the people know their future queen, mother Queen?" asked the crowd.

"This child, the fruit of my body, and the extension of my heart and soul shall henceforth be known by the name Serenity," said the queen the emotion of the occasion swelling inside of her.

"Come my Queen and raise your child so that her people may see and know her," declared the king in a booming voice. With deliberate slowness the queen climbed the few stairs to the dais and took into her arms the fussing child. She brushed a small kiss on the dimpled cheeks and then turned raising the child so that all attending might see her. A great roaring cheer went up from the crowd. Representatives from all planets within the Silver Millennium stood recognizing the new leader. Each leader bowed their head in a small show of allegiance to the child who would one day lead them.

In the front row a small toddling boy blushed as he bowed his head. It was the one big duty his father had allowed him. His father hid a smile on his down turned face and nudged him reassuringly. He smiled with all of the pride a five year old can muster knowing that he had done his duty right. He fidgeted and stole a look at the baby who was now just beginning to fuss a little more loudly. The older woman that often accompanied his father looked over at him and motioned quietly that his head should still be down. He huffed and scuffed his boot on the marble and looked down at his toes wishing as he often did that he was older. When the child was lowered and again cradled in the arms of her mother the woman looked down at the young boy and bestowed him with a hard won smile.

"Do you know who that child is Little Prince?" asked the woman.

"Didn't the pretty queen lady say Selenerty? he asked looking up with earnest cerulean eyes.

"That's very close. Her name is Serenity. Do you know anything else about her?" she asked waiting for a gush of words from the young child.

"She's a princess. Isn't that right? Is that like a prince?" he asked a little unsure.

"Yes that's exactly right. It's very much like a prince. Girls are known as princesses though. Some day I bet you'll get to meet her," she replied rewarding him with another smile.

"Really?" exclaimed the easily excitable child.

"Really, I can promise when you're older you will meet her. Maybe you'll even get to know each other," she said looking up at his father. He frowned softly looking meaningfully at the older woman. She locked garnet colored eyes with the wary king. To any one paying attention it was obvious that a power struggle was going on between the two adults. The child between the two was, however, blissfully unaware of any tension.

"Papa I'm hungry do we have to stay longer?" asked the child making it obvious that if allowed he would think of another reason why they should leave.

"Of course we can go now," said the courtier who was obviously his father never breaking his eyes from the woman in front of him. She shook long strands of forest green hair out of her face and suddenly turned and left disappearing into the crowd. The king stared a few moments longer after she had disappeared into the press of bodies. Suddenly a pair of chubby fingers tugging at his tunic brought his attention back to the little cherub at his side.

"Papa can we go get something to eat now?" asked the child repeating his earlier plea.

"Of course Endy, we can go get something to eat right now," replied the kind. He scooped the toddler up into his arms and took one last look back at the queen and her new born daughter.

Author's note: As some of you may have realized the original version of this story has been deleted. This was because I went on a rampage of revision. I'm mostly done revising the material which has already been posted. I will be re-posting a revised chapter once a week up until I start getting to new material. At that point I'll be finally posting new material, and working at finishing this beast. To those of you who read the original version of this story thank you, and I apologize for revising it this way. I really do hope that you can bear with my, and enjoy the new chapters when they come out in the near future. For those of you new to this I hope you enjoy it, and enjoy the chapters that are to come.


	2. The Root of Doubt

Nope I still don't own it.

OK so this chapter is actually coming out a bit earlier than the others will, because I'm going out of town. Instead of being mean, and making you all wait two weeks, I'm putting it out early. This leaves me five weeks to have chapter seven finished since the ending was mysteriously missing. Luckily I have good notes, and it was a particularly dramatic ending. Otherwise I hope you all enjoy chapter 2, which I revised for a third time this week, so hopefully it will make it that much better. As always R&R.

SailorMoonSerenity28: I'm glad you remember it; hopefully that's a good thing. If it was I'm glad to see you back.

James Birdsong: Yes I think so to.

Chapter two

The root of doubt

"Do all children have this much energy and if they do why aren't all of the women in the millennium crazy?" asked the queen only half serious. She was taking her time sitting beneath the shade tree while the nurse maid chased the bubbly toddler.

"No I think it's just because women are so much stronger," mused the golden haired beauty to her right, "Honestly though you get used to it eventually. You even get used to the constant noise. I remember when I was little there were seven of us running around my family's home. It was just cacophony, but it was so happy." For a moment Maino lost herself in memory thinking back on the happy times she had spent with her large family. It had been many years since she had last seen Venus. The connection had been severed very quickly, as she had been discovered at a very young age. It had been six years since her departure and the birth of the princess. She shook herself ending her reverie. There was no use in pining for a past she couldn't quite remember clearly. In the scant years since the birth of the princess the representative from Venus had grown into a vivacious young woman. She had become quite inseparable from the queen and her young daughter.

"Seven children! How did your mother ever do it? Sometimes I think we royals are growing soft up here in our marble towers. You are more of a blessing than I ever realized Maino. I doubt those old ladies could keep up with her," exclaimed the queen with a loving smile. Maino stood and began to give chase to the toddler. In no time Serenity was screaming with delight. The nurse maid sunk into a chair, fanning herself vigorously. She smiled gratefully at Maino.

"I did have a hand in helping to raise a few little ones. If not for the choosing I probably would have had a brood of my own already. You should probably be careful though those "old ladies" probably wouldn't take too kindly to being referred to that way," she panted laughing with what little breath she had left. She looked at the toddler slyly and suddenly with a flourish dropped to the ground unmoving. The toddler stopped, realizing she was no longer being followed, and turned to look only to find her pursuer quietly lying on the ground. Suspiciously the girl turned looking down at the older girl.

"Aunty Maino?" she asked with growing concern on her face, "You can wake up now Aunty Maino." Slowly she crept closer and closer until she was peering into the older girls face. She shook her slightly trying to see if she could shake her awake, true concern creeping onto her face. Suddenly she found herself encased in arms and with a great growl the blonde haired beauty sprang up and began to tickle the young child mercilessly. Serenity squirmed and giggled until she was completely out of breath. Maino dropped her and for a moment they just watched each other and panted. Suddenly the queen burst into laughter. The toddler and young woman looked at each other and then began to laugh again as well.

* * *

"You wanted to see us your majesty?" asked the tall raven haired woman as she poked her head around the door to the queen's study.

"Yes I did. Please come in," she replied cheerfully. The slender woman with a long fall of wavy black hair and watery blue eyes entered with a man to either side of her. The much taller man to her left stared through a fall of long silvery hair with humorous green eyes. On her other side stood a man closer to the same height as her with deep amber eyes with a chiseled face surrounded by closely cropped greenish black hair.

"What did you need to see us about your majesty?" asked the taller man with a high but pleasing tenor voice.

"I asked you here today to tell you that I am sending you back into the field. It is time for you to do your duty for this kingdom," said the queen matter-of-factly.

"So the council has finally decided it is time again," mused the shorter man.

"No I have decided that it is time for you to seek," retorted the queen her eyes never leaving her paperwork.

"Your majesty forgive my impertinence, but isn't that for the council to decide?" asked the woman obviously taken aback. For the first time the queen looked up.

"You are correct Luna traditionally the council does decide, and I have no doubt that in a few weeks they will start asking. However, I won't agree with them until I am good and ready and until you have been given a good enough head start."

"What do we need a head start for your majesty?" inquired the silver haired man.

"That, Artemis, is an answer I simply choose not to answer," countered the queen turning back to the paperwork on the desk.

"Your majesty I hardly think it is fair to separate a recently married couple without even the slightest of explanations," demanded the shorter man his tone stopping just short of outrage.

"Tomar generally I am very reasonable, but in this instance the best explanation I have to offer is that I am queen and I will you to do so," she replied calmly.

"Selene have we done something to make you distrust us," cried Luna cringing even as the familiar term slipped from between her lips.

"Luna," the queen said looking up angrily, "It is not you that I do not trust and I will say no more than that. We are friends Luna, but when it comes to matters such as this I am your queen never forget that."

"Yes your majesty," she muttered sheepishly.

"Tomar you have been assigned to Mars. Artemis you have been assigned to Mercury, and Luna you have been assigned to Jupiter. Use your instincts well and be careful I don't have anyone else to replace you. Now please go I am expected in the audience chamber soon," she said making it an obvious dismissal. The three seekers bowed deeply and left the room. Artemis gave both Luna and Tomar a meaningful look which was a silent agreement to speak of this later. They left together speaking not a single word amongst themselves until they reached Luna and Artemis's suite. When the door had been firmly closed Artemis turned to look at his wife and friend.

"Well this is completely unexpected," burst Artemis finally breaking the heavy silence. Luna looked first at her husband then at her friend with complete exasperation.

"Unexpected? This is outrageous. In all my years I have never heard of such a thing and be assured gentlemen that my research has been very thorough," said Luna. She sighed loudly as she sat back against the couch with a thump.

"Luna she must have a good reason for what she is doing. You know that as well as Artemis and I do," said Tomar quietly.

"Of course I know that I just wish that she would tell us why," she said petulantly, "We've never done anything to make her distrust us." Artemis squeezed Luna's hand gently giving her his best sympathetic look.

"Luna if she does not want to trust us with this information then it very well may be that she no longer trusts anyone except for her guardians," he replied reasonably. Luna looked up at him with eyes that begged for reassurance. Artemis stroked her hair gently pressing his lips to her forehead gently.

"If that is the case, and it very well may be, then I would hazard to say that it would be best if we left as quietly as possible," said Tomar looking away from the couple discretely, "If you will excuse me I believe that I will do just that. You have my wishes for the best of luck. May your search be fruitful and speedy." He made for the door gathering his things quickly. Tomar closed the door behind himself discreetly not wanting to disturb his two good friends.

"Artemis what is happening? Why would the queen have reason to fear we would be tampered with?" Luna asked in a voice that was tinged with fear.

"I don't know kitten," he said as he pressed his lips into her hair. He wrapped his arms around her tightly pulling her into his chest. For a moment they simply sat that way enjoying the feel of one another. They knew what there job entailed, but it was hard not to feel the loss of their time spent together.

"I don't like this one bit," she murmured into the warmth of his chest.

"It isn't our job to like it. It's our job to do what the queen needs of us whether we like it or not. I trust her enough to know that whatever reason she has is good enough for me. However, that aside lets make a better parting memory for ourselves then this bickering. For this moment we have to put aside our doubt," he said as he slid slender fingers underneath her chin. She allowed him to tip her chin upwards and greedily met his lips with her own. Silently she reminded herself that the next time she saw Tomar she would thank him. She would thank him profusely.

* * *

"You're majesty I'm sorry but we need to begin the choosing soon. The new girls need to be able to learn from the current guardians. It is simply the way that it has always been done," droned the increasingly annoying magistrate. He stood behind the table with a pompous kind of malice looking up into the face of the still indignant queen.

"And who are you, Magistrate Delaria, to tell me this? Don't you think I realize this?" snapped the queen with increasing ire.

"My dear please give the poor man a break the choosing has to be finished by the time Serenity is twelve. She is four now. That gives the seekers eight years to search four planets for the proper candidates and for them to be trained," interjected the king.

"The seekers only need to search three planets my dear," corrected the queen.

"Three?" came the indignant reply from the council.

"This is an outrage," exclaimed one slapping his hand down on the meeting table.

"Never have I ever heard of such a thing," cried another.

"Gentlemen I find it only reasonable and proper that one girl should be more experienced. She has been around Serenity since the moment she was born. She was never really meant to serve me. I am getting older as are my guardians. The girl has hardly had a chance to prove herself. Would you take that away? I certainly don't intend to," she replied cooly, "That is enough you may all leave. I have had enough of this nonsense for one day." The grumbling assembly knew when they could push no farther, and collectively began filing out of the large audience chamber. The room was much like the grand ball room. Its ceilings were vaulted and made of light colored marble to make the most of the natural lighting. When all in attendance were gone save the queen and the king the queen stood slowly each stepping down from the dais.

"I will never understand, Koray, why you always have to undermine me in the council," said the queen as she picked up one of the carafes on the magistrates table and poured herself a glass of wine. Her gown rustled around her as she turned to look up at her husband. She took a generous sip. He flinched instinctively at her piercing stare. Standing slowly he walked to the top step of the dais.

"Selene, I just think you need to be more reasonable about this. The time has come to start looking. It can take years for the seekers to find their quarries. Nothing is going to change for you," he replied. The words were meant to soothe her. The kind was unfortunately not as adept at hiding his true feeling. Selene felt all to keenly the anger hiding behind his words.

"I understand that but you have been doing this more and more often and I just don't understand it. The guardians will be chosen we have eight years that should be more than enough time. The last time they found Maino in under a month, and Mercury is such a small planet," said the queen a little desperation creeping into her voice, "Luna, Artemis and Tomar have never failed me yet why would they now?" The King stepped forward closing the distance between the two of them.

"There once was a time Selene when you wanted to hear my opinions on such matters. What has changed?" he asked reaching his hand out to brush an errant lovelock out of her face.

"Nothing has changed," she muttered her gaze turning downwards. The king moved his hand down cupping her chin in his hand forcing her to look up into his eyes.

"If nothing has changed Selene then why do you look away from me? I have never been unkind to you have I?" he said his anger rising to the surface. She stood for a moment her eyes searching his face.

"I have not changed Koray. It is you who is changing little by little every day," she replied quietly the words coming unbidden to her lips. She turned away, but before she did the king could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I haven't changed at all Selene. I just wish that you would take what I say into consideration more often. I thought we were supposed to be doing this together," he said, "I know that ruler ship of this kingdom lies traditionally with the queen, but I really thought that we would be equal in this."

"Do not take me for a simpleton. I see the way you fawn over the kingdom of Earth. You wish things were that way here. You want nothing more than to hear the people raise their voices to the great King Char. I can see that in your heart you are growing weary of the ways of the women around you. No Koray you don't wish to rule beside me anymore than you wish to share my bed," she exclaimed vehemently. Setting her glass down with more force than she intended she pulled away from him turning her exposed back on him. Her shoulders and chin were set stubbornly.

"What good is it to share a bed with a wife who sees no point in using it for anything other than sleep? I may not be your equal, but damn it Selene I am still your husband. Do you care for me so little that even the thought of touching me is so distasteful to you?" he exclaimed angrily.

"Once I slept with my husband in that bed. Once I had passion with a man who loved me. I don't know now if you ever loved me at all Koray. Did you? Or was it simply more convenient for your libido to pretend?" she spat as she turned back to face him. Her deep blue eyes blazed with pain and anger.

"Of course I loved you Selene…"

"Loved me? Of course you did love me at some point. I suppose it was just too much to hope that you loved me still. That is always the curse of those who are forced to marry against their better judgment or their hearts! I will not make the same mistake with my own daughter. I will not force her to marry a power hungry man who, when the infatuation fades, wants nothing more from her than her crown. Forgive me, but I see that there is little happiness left to be found in the situation between us. We have a daughter and that is enough for me. Thank you for that. She is a wonderful gift perhaps the best you have ever given me. I see now that the love that brought her to me has shriveled away like a piece of rotted fruit," she cried with disgust. Without another word she left the room in a flourish of silver hair and silk fabric.

The king stood in silence waiting for the sound of her retreating footsteps to die away. He looked down at the half empty glass gently caressing the rim of the glass where the queen's lips had just been. His eyes slid half way shut. Then suddenly he picked up the glass and sent it crashing against the wall. It shattered, spewing wine droplets everywhere. The red wine trickled down the wall dripping from each piece of shattered glass.

"You may come out now Diamond," the king ordered quietly. From behind the dais a white haired slip of a man materialized. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief as his gaze slid to the remains of the glass on the floor. Silently he approached the king stopping to his right.

"Do you think it really necessary for me to be here my liege? I believed you when you said that she was insufferable," the man purred.

"Yes I like to have another set of ears on those hungry magistrates. I have, however, another task I would like you to perform." The king replied distantly.

"Oh my liege?" the man asked with a calculated slant to his lips.

"Yes I want you to "watch over" the queen, and her guardians. I want to make sure that nothing they are doing is unsavory," he said his true meaning obvious.

"Of course my liege I will keep careful watch over the queen, and her female counterparts," he said with real delight.

"Also I would like to keep careful watch over my daughter. Her heart has not yet been hardened towards me. Take care of her for me."

"Of course my liege keeping watch over the child will be no problem at all," he said. His tongue slithered out to wet his perfect lips.

"I appreciate your loyalty Diamond. Perhaps there will be a prize in store for you at the end of all of this; a gift truly worthy of a truly loyal servant." The king turned and smirked at the young man.

Diamond nodded mutely the meaning of the kings words lost on him for the moment. He allowed himself simply to bask in the glory of the king's favor happy to do whatever it took to make his liege happy. The child he was supposed to watch was lovely and in that moment it was enough for him. The child in time could be reward enough for him.

* * *

"I simply can't stand to be around Koray anymore. I fear any moment that he will start plotting against me. I fear that he will try to usurp me. When I'm not around him I feel like I'm being watched," the queen said as she dropped into a chaise-lounge in exhaustion. There was pain in her voice, something which the guardians had heard with much more frequency as of late.

"My queen we are guarding you ever more closely. Every time you worry that you are being spied on we watch more carefully and we have yet to find anything," Ana'ye said with the utmost sincerity. The queen's eyes dulled slightly as she looked around at her closest friends; it was clear to those closest to her that something was very wrong.

"I think that the king will try to take the kingdom as his own," she mused somberly.

"Your majesty you cannot mean it!" cried Michelle looking at the queen with incredulity. The other women looked amongst each other hardly believing their ears. They had come to suspect as much, but hearing it out loud made it seem almost true.

"I can, and do mean it. The sooner the seekers find Serenity's guardians the easier I will rest," she said absently. Around her a collective gasp went up.

"Selene does the council know that you have done this?" asked Ana'ye.

"No they do not know. I sent them out secretly, because I feared that Koray would try to tamper with the process. I don't want him meddling where he is not wanted. I sent Luna, Artemis and Tomar out weeks ago to begin looking," she said.

"The council will not approve of this move when they do find out," said Eselle quietly, "King Koray will be even more upset when he finds out, but you are right I suspect that he would have tried to interfere. I will make it my duty to discover who is doing his dirty work for him your majesty."

"I would appreciate that Eselle," said the queen wearily.

"Your majesty what would you like me to do?" asked Maino quietly. The other women turned to look at her and for once really saw how hungry she was to prove herself.

"Maino you have the most important job of all. You have to protect Serenity. Guard her from the knowledge that her home and family may be falling down around her. Let her be happy even if we cannot be," murmured the queen smiling in spite of her own dour mood.

"Of course your majesty," she said. She stood a little taller pride swelling her demeanor. For the moment the dire circumstances were forgotten as the women really noticed how their young companion had grown.

Author's notes: There is a lot of new material in this chapter. This is really where things start to stray from the original version. Although I think that the new stuff really helps flesh out some things. I felt like the beginning chapters were to abrupt before. I've actually almost doubled this chapter compared to the original. I've gone through and revised a second and third time to make sure this is really ready to be read when I post it. Please if there is any concrit you can give me I would greatly appreciate it. I really like this chapter much more now I hope you all do to.


	3. Fire Blossoms in the Court of Mars

Yup still don't own it, and I still wish I did. Since there were no reviews on the last chapter I don't seem to have anyone to reply to. Enjoy! Please R&R I know I make a point of doing it myself. I would really love some feedback whether you have some issues or not. Please tell me if you like it or think it could be better. I would love to make it better if you think it could be.

Chapter 3

Fire Blossoms within in the court of Mars

"Rina if you don't get your nose out of that book this instant I'm going to come in there right now and throw it into the incinerator," shrieked her nagging mother from the next room. She sighed with as much exasperation as she could muster, and marked the page closing it with disgust. She hid the book as best she could in case her mother decided to exact revenge later anyways.

"Why did you insist on the best tutors if you didn't me want to use what they taught me," Rina quipped quietly half hoping her mother wouldn't hear.

"You had the best tutors, because every real lady has them," her mother retorted.

"Real ladies know who both of their parents are," said Rina without giving herself time to think. Her mother, struck silent, turned to look at her with eyes wide.

"Mother I'm sorry…I didn't think. Please forgive me," Rina stuttered, wishing that she could take back the hastily spoken words. Her mother shook herself and looked away.

"I want the best for you Rina. I want you to have all of the things I could never have. That's why I put so much pressure on you. I want you to know what it feels like to be adored by the masses," she said, momentarily remembering her own hey day.

"Mother I don't want anything to do with adoring fans. I want friends. I want to have people my own age that I have something in common with. I don't have anything in common with those aristocratic women I see at court. To them I'm simply another bug to squash. I'm not you. I don't desire a wealthy aristocratic husband," Rina said forcefully. She looked over at her mother, and wished that she had the gall to say more.

"Yes well while we continue to be as poor as we are this is our only option. You are beautiful, and any man with eyes can see that. I just want you to be settled comfortably. I don't want you to end up like me," her mother replied savagely.

"I want to be more than just a wife mother. There is more to life than having riches and making babies. I want there to be more to myself than just that," Rina retorted knowing that her mother was coming to the end of her patience.

"That's enough. It's time to get ready for the open court tonight. We haven't even started on your hair yet, and that's going to take hours. Fetch me your brush," her mother said with finality. When she started talking about hair all arguments were over with.

"Yes mother," Rina said quietly. She obediently went to fetch her hair brush as well as an array of pins and combs. When she had gathered all of the things her mother would need she set them on the table, and sat down quietly in front of her mother. Her mother began without ceremony. She pulled the brush through, snarls or no. Rina had always found the process somewhat relaxing until her mother started pinning and trying to work her voluminous black hair into something interesting. After the snarls had been brushed out the pinning began. That took more time than anything else. When her mother was done her hair would be a shining pile of intricately coiled twists. Each time it was different. It simply wouldn't do for her hair ever to be the same.

"Which ornament would you like?" her mother asked as she handed down three elaborate wooden combs. Rina looked them over and finally decided on one the same color as her hair. When placed in her coif it would be hidden except for two choice raven feathers. A knock sounded at the door. Her Mother rose and let the tailor in. The plump older woman was laboring under mountains of fabric. She rose to help the tailor, but before she had the chance her mother waved at her dismissively to sit down.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you weren't going to be able to make it, and Rina was going to have to wear something old," her mother said crossly.

"Never fear. I have the new garment you ordered although I have to say that a garment as traditional as this is hardly ever worn anymore. Are you sure I couldn't convince you to order something a little more modern next time?" asked the tailor hopefully.

"No. Women look best in the traditional Bock'an. It makes the waist look the smallest. Rina looks the best in traditional clothing, besides the colors are best. Everyone now wears things that are so muted. These are nice and bright," her mother said in a tone that brooked no argument. For years Rina's mother had labored under the notion that she looked good in nothing but the color red. It had become her signature color, and her wardrobe was proof of it. She had learned to treasure the few things she had that weren't red.

"Can we just get started," Rina interrupted not wanting the tailor to continue a pointless argument.

"Yes let's get you dressed," said her mother with real delight. Rina undressed. She had long ago lost any sense of modesty around the two women who had been dressing her since she was born. Each woman gathered up a section of the outfit with practiced ease. Each took turns wrapping her in fabrics which were alternate shades of red. Both of them took turns tightening the fabric pulling her stomach ever smaller. By the time they got to the last piece it slid in place easily around her stomach.

Rina wondered to herself how exactly such a painful tradition had gotten started. Sure the garment had probably been practical at some point based on the variable climate of Mars. Now it was just silly. Because of all the fabric involved in the outfit, you had to pull the waist that much tighter to achieve the correct effect. On larger women what got squished out of the waist tended to perch at the bust line, or even below. Often it looked as though it was trying to escape. That probably was the intent especially when it came to the women who were not so well endowed. Either way whenever she wore it, it just made her feel stuffy and to formal.

"Well there we go. It's an outfit fit for a royal to wear," said her mother obviously pleased with her work.

"You do look very nice Rina," conceded the tailor giving up the battle for now, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a few more stops yet to make today." Rina's mother thanked her and saw her to the door. The tailor smiled telling her that it was always a pleasure. Her mother smiled, and slipped her a tip just before she left to ensure that it continued being a pleasure.

"Alright all we have left is the finishing touch," mused her mother going to fetch the paints excitedly. Rina sighed and continued to stand. When her mother came back she was finally forced to sit. Sitting was the worst part of being dressed like she was. The tight garment forced her to sit unnaturally straight and cut into what little breathing room she was left with. Her mother made short work of her face. When she finished she sat back and admired her work.

"Can I actually look at myself now?" Rina asked tersely.

"I suppose now that I'm all through with you," her mother replied. Rina stood, and made her way into her bedroom to the full length mirror standing near the wardrobe. She took a deep breath and readied herself to look at someone she barely recognized. The face that looked back was hers, but it was much altered. Her alabaster skin looked much paler than normal, because of the striking red eye paint her mother had applied. She could barely find her body in all of the fabric except for her hands, neck and an overly generous helping of cleavage that left her feeling embarrassed. When she had finally developed her mother had been overjoyed to discover that she would be well endowed, and had flaunted it every chance she got since then. Mostly Rina just wanted to crawl back into bed with her book.

"Are you quite finished admiring yourself? We need to get going now," her mother said with finality.

"Mother do you really think anyone is going to care that we are there. I've never felt wanted even once while I was there, and certainly no one looks at me. Can't we for once just stay home?" Rina begged one last time.

"No this could be the one night that something important happens. You aren't going to miss out on any opportunities if I can help it," her mother said fiercly. Rina sighed, and resigned herself to another night of torture.

The transport was ordered, and arrived punctually. Both women allowed themselves to be handed up into the cabin. Rina's mother thought that the shining silver pod was the height of aristocratic transportation. Rina personally thought that the pods were just a bit to claustrophobic for her liking. Her mother talked, and she pretended to listen. Usually at times like this all her mother had to talk about was how exciting the court session would be. Rina could have cared less so she just let her mother talk, and contented herself with staring out the window.

Outside the sky was tinged dark pink by the setting sun. Rina never tired of looking at the city spreading out from the road. Most of the buildings had been made out of the thick red clay found so abundantly in the soil. In the distance the palace soared into the sky the red clay made to look bronze from extensive lacquering. The façade was impressive though only ornamental. As they got closer to the palace the nattering of her mother became more frenzied with expectation. As they reached the torch lined drive it reached a fever pitch. Rina sighed, and looked at her mother nodding only when it was necessary.

The pod slowed to a halt in front of the grand palace steps. When it came to a complete stop one of the many footmen crawling outside of the palace came to the door and opened it. The footman helped each woman out. Rina managed finally to get to the ground even with the restrictive skirt. Once her mother was settled on the ground she was off towing Rina behind her. They moved rather more quickly than was lady like towards the grand doors at the top of the staircase.

Rina tugged at her mother's sleeve stopping her in her tracks. Her mother had nearly cut in front of a high ranking member of the nobility. Mortification was written plainly across the young girl's face. She managed to stop her mother just in time before she rudely cut the couple off. Rina managed to get her mother into the ballroom without incident after a little careful maneuvering. Happily she was able to deposit her mother at the buffet with a few of her friends. With a sigh of relief she managed to separate herself from her mother, and slip off to the other side of the dance floor.

Couples whirled out on the dance floor painting a vivid mosaic with the many colors of their outfits. Some of the people were dressed in formal court finery while others were wearing the simpler costumes of more remote settlements. Around the dance floor tables were arrayed, and almost as many people were enjoying drinks and food. The royal family watched the festivities with little evident enjoyment from the dais. A path had been made to the foot of the steps where tables could have been present. A select few had been allowed to sit with the royal family.

It was odd watching the royal family sit together. Each member possessed the same physical traits. Many speculated that it had everything to do with inbreeding, while still others maintained that the traits were simply very strong. The grey haired king sat with his family arrayed around him in a semi-circle. Each one of them had jet black hair and bright purple eyes except for one man sitting to the right of one of the kings daughters. His bright red hair stuck out like a distant campfire in the night.

Rina sigh as she stared, and for the thousandth time felt extremely uncomfortable. No one even seemed to notice her standing alone at the edge of the dance floor. It was times like this that made her feel the loneliest. She looked forward and suddenly a prickle ran up her spine. She didn't need to look to know that "they" were edging up behind her. "They" were a group of girls who all came from families of the middling nobility. They made a point of tormenting her every chance they got. With Rina's mother insisting that she attend all of these functions they had ample opportunity.

"Who does she think she is in that old thing? It's hardly the thing anymore to wear something so traditional to one of these. Honestly who does she think she's going to catch?" snickered one of the girls. Rina sighed and thought for the hundredth time that it was impossible to dress well when your mother's tastes were old fashioned. It wasn't like Rina had the money to pay for all of these dresses. Actually she wouldn't have, she would have found something more useful to do with her time.

"It's all right let her have her fun. Soon enough they shall go into debt and then we will have seen the last of her and her wretchedly pretentious mother. They can't be made of money. Of course one does always wonder whose bastard she is. It is a mystery I'd so like to solve," the ring leader mused again barely straying from the usual topics," You don't suppose it's some one very important? What am I saying she's probably nothing more than some lesser noble's forgotten fling?"

Rina rolled her eyes staring forward weighing her options. She could turn and defend herself, or she could simply ignore them and wait for them to go away. Ignoring them could take time, and she didn't particularly want them there any longer than was necessary. On the other hand were she to truly offend one of them their parents could actually do something to her family. Impatience and annoyance won out.

"Ladies it is such a lovely evening isn't it. One can hardly contain oneself in the sight of such resplendent opulence. I should hardly think such a wonderful occasion should be ruined with such indelicate topics as you were just discussing," she said with as much unassuming poise as was possible when insulting some one so far above her. The look on their perfect faces was absolutely preposterous and pricelessly funny.

"Well it isn't everyday someone so unsuited to the surroundings is found in our presence. Really what could you possibly have to say to any of us of any real importance? Go home and stop pretending that you belong here," the ring leader sneered with venom in her voice.

"Really, I would love to just leave. Do you really think I want to be here with all of you useless ornamental flowers? You really do amuse me some times to think that I would actually want to be like the lot of you," she retorted trying not to let them get the best of her. She could feel her anger beginning to flare up like it always did. Her anger had always been a physical kind of feeling. At its worse she could feel it flickering along her skin. It scorched and sang in her ears. Once, when she had been younger, a boy had chosen her as his constant source of amusement. Her anger had risen to a fever pitch, and she had actually passed out from the pain it had caused her. The boy, however, had never bothered her again.

"I really wish some times that there were a way that I could strike your kind out of this court. You really shouldn't be allowed here amongst the regal elite. I'll never understand why we have to keep this stupid tradition. It only taints the wonderful times we have when you common folk aren't here. Find your father bastard, and then perhaps we will talk," she said pursing perfect lips and running perfectly polished fingers through her perfect bronze hair.

Anger gnawed harshly at her insides. She looked at them and clenched her fists at her sides. She wanted desperately for something witty to pop into her head, but it didn't. The whole situation was unfair. In that moment she hated her mother for what she was doing to her. Her mother of course was no where to be found. Even if she had been there she simply would have kowtowed to the girls, because of their higher rank. Her mother might have even gone so far as to scold her for being rude. It was just too much to take. Rina turned her full malevolent gaze onto the girls, and indulged the anger licking at her skin. What she saw in their eyes shocked her.

The girls had suddenly gone silent. Rina exhaled in a big whoosh mystified by the expressions on their faces. They each looked awestruck. Rina stared at them completely confused. The expression didn't quite register. No one ever looked at her with awe. She realized suddenly that others around her had begun to look at her similarly.

"What is going on here?" came the shrill voice of her mother. Rina watched as the bulky figure of her mother pushed through the crowed towards her. The crowd seemed to be completely entranced.

"Rina! What have you done to your dress?" shrieked her mother, "How did you do this? This fabric was so expensive!" Rina looked down and realized for the first time that her clothing was singed. The sleeves were blackened where they had lain against her skin.

"Well what have we here?" asked an authoritative voice. Rina looked up into the violet eyes of the king. Rina managed an awkward curtsy. The silence of the crowd weighed heavily on her. She didn't have any idea what to say. She didn't have any idea what had just happened.

"You're majesty it seems that you may have stumbled onto a useful asset to your kingdom. I have some experience with these sorts of things. I would be happy to assist the girl in learning her powers, for your use of course," said the red headed man oozing his way to the front. His lips parted into a mockery of a smile.

"What is your name my dear?" the king asked not unkindly.

"It's Rina your majesty," she replied quietly.

"How would you like to serve your kingdom? I believe that Rubius could train you," he asked though the question was rhetorical.

"She would love to," her mother volunteered breathlessly.


	4. Fire Blossoms in the Court of Mars pt 2

Hello all. This chapter took me a while to read through again, but here it is new and improved. I'm still working on chapter seven, but thankfully I've gotten just about everything written down on paper so all that needs to happen is typing and checking. As soon as I get through everything else I'll try and get ahead of what I need to post. I will keep to a regular schedule if it kills me. That being said there were no reviews to reply to so no extra stuff to add. Please read and review I know this is free, but I'm putting a lot of work into it. Oh and I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4

Fire Blossoms part 2

Rina stared down. The tips of what had once been perfect delicate fingers were now permanently tinged dark brown. Sometimes, when she would finish a particularly long training session, they would be black. Only since Rubius had become interested in her, had she been allowed time for her hands to heal. She wished that they would just stay black. At first she had welcomed the attention, but it had taken very little time to sour. Once he had discovered that the power she could access did little more than a fancy parlor trick he had quickly started to lose interest. It had even seemed at times like he was mocking her as a part of a personal joke with himself.

Out on the dance floor couples swirled and turned in time to the music. They were blissfully unaware of the dark cloud which was descending over their new pet. Rina watched them, and enjoyed, as much as she could, the vibrant colors that each lady wore. From far away she could pretend that these brightly colored peacocks weren't the self absorbed, vindictive and petty people she had started to know. Even though she tried to pretend, the ever present burning anger inside of her continued to smolder. Since the day she had been discovered it, it had been a constant ache that at times left her feeling as though she might go up in flames herself.

"Your brooding is most unattractive little pet," came an all too familiar voice. Deft lips caressed her earlobe, and drew her out of her reverie. It should have felt pleasurable, and her body, betraying her real feelings, did react. The reaction that lasted, however, was one of pure revulsion. Briefly, a hand ghosted across her waist.

"I'm sorry I'll endeavor to appear more cheerful as the situation dictates," she replied with as little feeling as possible. He huffed and pulled her against his side roughly.

"Must I take you upstairs to get a reaction out of you pet? You fairly screamed with delight last night. Shall we peruse some of the nobility's favorite toys later?" he hissed, his perversion oozing through his pores. Rina stared straight forward, and willed her body not to betray her or her true feelings within. His weight shifted unexpectedly away from her, and she looked up curious at the cause. A tall tan skinned man with dark green hair and amber eyes had stopped in front of them. He bowed gallantly to Rina, and to Rubius, though not low enough. It was just short of rude.

"How are you this evening Rubius? Still enjoying the perks of the royal court of Mars I see. Who is this lovely creature you seem to be holding captive?" the stranger asked. Rina could feel Rubius tense, and instinctively flinched away from him.

"This is Rina. She's a recent acquisition of the crown. She has shown some magical capabilities," he said with as little interest as possible.

"That would explain the vacant look in her eyes. Do you mind terribly if I cut in for a turn on the dance floor?" he questioned Rubius though he was now looking directly at Rina. His eyes danced mischievously as he looked at her.

"Of course Seeker Tomar dance away," he conceded through clenched teeth.

"We certainly shall," Tomar said, offering his arm to Rina. She took his arm automatically, and stared at him slightly dazed. Then he smiled.

"Why so quiet?" he asked as they took their place for the first set.

"I'm just not sure yet what you really want from me," she replied a little more cynically than she meant. His smile wavered, but the starting music forced him to save his reply for later. Together they made an effortless show of the simple steps. Rina actually found herself enjoying a dance for once. She let herself enjoy the feeling, but of course, eventually, the set ended. They bowed to each other, and Tomar extended his arm to her again.

"Come let's get something to drink. I would like to talk to you, and that simply won't get accomplished on the dance floor," he said offering his arm to her. He led her towards the refreshment table, and poured both of them drinks. Rina took hers gingerly then allowed him to lead her to a table at the edge of the dance floor.

"So you obviously aren't Martian Nobility Tomar. What brings you to court this evening?" Rina asked quietly.

"No I'm not Martian. I'm from Pluto. As far as coming to court tonight, well…I just felt like it would be a good idea," he said with a winning smile.

"And why is that? If I had any choice I would never come to one of these functions again."

"I suppose it has something to do with my line of work. What I do is about seventy five percent intuition and twenty five percent luck. So, when my gut tells me to go somewhere I go."

"That's a little odd. Perhaps if I knew what a Seeker was that would make a bit more sense. What exactly do you seek Tomar?"

"We act as diplomats for the most part. Mostly we deal with the political atmosphere of the planets we are assigned to. We report back to the queen of the moon to make sure no kingdom is being naughty."

"Well you can't be very politically astute since I've already met the other diplomat for the Moon. That also doesn't explain why you are called a Seeker. If you were simply a diplomat you would be called something different. So why are you called a Seeker? Do you seek out problems? Are you a spy Tomar?" Rina asked with narrowed eyes pressing for a real answer.

"No I am not a spy," Tomar replied with a laugh, "Besides I wouldn't tell you if I were. I do find people who are difficult to find, but for a much different reason. The queen has five guardians, but I think you would already know that. We, that is the Seeker, are placed so that we can find these chosen people. Generally they come out of the inner solar system. It's usually common for one of the guardians to come from Jupiter. Sometimes guardians can come from Earth, but only rarely."

"How exactly do you find them?"

"Well usually they give themselves away. They will almost always display some form of magical gift. Often they manifest themselves rather forcefully the first time. A lot of the time our job is cleaning up after them as well as guarding them afterward. There was one girl that managed to almost completely destroy her home village. If her seeker hadn't arrived when he did the villagers, mostly her family and friends mind you, would most likely have killed her. People do strange things when confronted with things they don't understand."

"So sometimes these awakenings can go very badly."

"Yes, which is why we work so hard to find them before that can happen."

"Wouldn't it make sense for there to be more of you? That seems like an awful big task for one person alone."

"Well yes as of late it has begun to be very difficult. There used to be more of us. Now there are only four of us left."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I'm not really sure. I don't really like to think about it," he said. For the first time the smile in his eyes seemed to fade slightly. It was obvious that the question troubled him deeply.

"And let me guess, you think I could be one of these guardians. Let me assure you that my magical gift isn't much better than a parlor trick. Your time is much better spent elsewhere," she said as she drained the last dregs from her glass. Tomar looked up staring at her silently. He seemed to be grasping for words.

"I think it's possible surely, but then again anyone can be one. Generally they are women, though in a few cases they have been men."

"Men? I don't think that would go over well."

"Well historically speaking, no, it's never gone over well, but that is beside the point. Since I walked in my entire attention has been focused on you. My intuition says that you are the next guardian. Why do you think Rubius has paid so much attention to you since you found your powers? Perhaps the fact that they haven't manifested fully is the only think saving you right now. Please believe me Rina. I would not say these things to you. Let me take you from here now before something can be allowed to happen," he pleaded.

"Tomar," Rina replied with a nervous laugh, "I think you've had a bit too much to drink. I really was enjoying myself. Let's dance some more. Perhaps that will help you sober up a little." Tomar sighed. His smile drooped into a frown that made it seem as though he were inwardly fighting with himself. Rina took his hand, and made her best attempt at a smile. Tomar stood, nearly tipping his chair over in his haste. He offered his hand down to her allowing the smile to return to his face. Rina sighed with relief gladly taking his hand so that they could return to the dance floor.

* * *

"It appears that we may be able to kill two birds with one stone brother. Tomar has taken quite a liking to the girl," Rubius said quietly to no one in particular. His eyes stayed trained on one particular couple swirling around the dance floor as he cradled his head in his hand.

"Good. I wouldn't mind if they didn't have anyone left to find the guardians with. Have you put the assassin in place?" replied a small tinny voice from no where. Rubius sighed loudly flicking his hand away from his cheek. He glared down at the impossibly large diamond on his hand.

"So little faith you have brother. You pay so little attention to the fact that without me this little plan would certainly be impossible. The seeker will die and with him the girl. The assassin is already waiting at her house for her to return. Hopefully he'll stumble upon that mother of hers "accidentally", and make short work of the both of them," he said stretching his fingers out in front of his face. There was a malicious twinkle in his eye as he watched Rina glide across the floor with Tomar.

"I expect that you will not fail at this. The girl has shown herself to be of no real threat. It amuses me that a guardian would manifest with such weak powers. Do be careful though I have little patience if you fail. Use Safir's example as your guide."

"Safir has no choice in the matter. Trust me brother I will not be made into a puppet, and I will not fail. I also can't wait for you to fall from that ivory tower you seem to be building. Eventually this is going to blow up in your face, and I won't be there to clean up after you."

"Just get it done and do it right," the voice said curtly from the other end of the connection. The connection was severed with an audible pop. Rubius smiled wickedly to himself admiring the large diamond. It sparkled serenely in the candle light. He brushed back the curtain concealing himself completely from the dance floor.

"You know Rubius I'm rather glad that you're on my side and not my enemy," purred a familiar voice behind him. A pair of gloved arms snaked around his shoulders. He smiled and reached behind himself pulling elegant strands of emerald hair around to his nose.

"Dear sister you of all of us understand me. I'm tired of all this bullying. Diamond seems to think that being the oldest gives him the right to play the overbearing king of the family," he sneered.

"It is easy to forget that at some point we did agree. You have to remember that we are all in this for the same reasons. It's unfortunate that the lucky break we had has turned around to bite us. He grows more the bully every day, and seems to be getting farther and farther away from our original goal. Some day though we will achieve the thing that we set out to achieve," she said leaning forward so that she could talk softly into his ear.

"Yes. I suppose you're right. Still I hate all this waiting," he said wearily. He reached up and took one of her hands into his.

"At least Mars is comfortable. I have to leave for Jupiter tonight, and from what I've seen so far it is just as barbaric as its people. The sooner I'm finished there the better."

"You'll be finished there soon enough, and then we can all be back together."

"No then we can finally bring our true plan into fruition. I'm growing tired of all of this nonsense about the moon kingdom, but if it will help us in our plot then so be it."

* * *

"I think that I could get used to that smile plastered all over your face," Tomar said quietly. Most of the dancers had long ago left the dance floor, and like themselves were sitting at many of the small tables around the room.

"I wish I didn't have to go home. My mother is probably still waiting up for me as we speak. She was jealous that I got to come, and I have to say that now I can't say I blame her. You've been far more interesting than any other company I've had of late," Rina said with the utmost sincerity. Tomar shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"Then don't let it end. Come back with me. If you would just look inside yourself you would realize that what I suspect is true," Tomar said with real regret.

"Tomar I can't leave my mother behind like that. I'm all she has. Without me she would be lost," Rina said and shook her head, "It wouldn't work."

"I believe you. At least allow me to offer my transport back to your house," he replied hopefully.

"I'm sorry to say that I have one of my own. It would probably look strange to Rubius as well if you left with me. More people are paying attention than you realize. I may not have an important role in court life, but that doesn't mean people aren't paying attention to what I do. Some people would do anything even to have my up in station. I think for tonight this must be goodbye. I won't lie, I'm sad to have to say goodbye. You're one of the few good men I've ever met Tomar. Perhaps you can come back. It's not like I won't still be here rotting," Rina said looking away from his face to avoid showing the scars which were all too apparent in her gaze.

"I promise that I will come back as soon as the task I've been sent here for is done," Tomar said desperation creeping into his voice.

"I believe you Tomar, but you should probably walk me to my transport now. I've already been out much past when I said I would be back and my mother tends to worry," Rina said standing with her eyes still averted. Tomar sighed and rose as well taking her arm. They walked in silence for a while neither knowing exactly what to say. Tomar stood tall with his body tensed. Around them couples new and old were moving slowly towards the door and out into the night. The warm night spread out in front of them each moon shimmering in the distance. Ahead the circular drive was lined with transports of all shapes and sizes. Rina hesitated for a moment to look for her transport. It was waiting off in the distance small in comparison to the vehicles of the elite. The transport was just large enough to fit her chauffer as well as herself.

"It's that one over there," she said pointing to the end of the row," I knew it would be waiting for me. Our chauffer is always disgustingly punctual," she said as he offered his arm to her.

"I mean what I say Rina. I will come back for you. There are dangerous people here, and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt. I wish there were something that I could do now."

"There isn't though, and we both know it. The nobility have found a use for me for the moment. Until they tire of me or find someone with more potential I'm doomed to stay just as I am. My mother would never accept anything else. I will at least have something good to look forward to now Tomar and for that, I thank you," Rina said feeling the hope draining from within. She forced a smile she no longer quite felt, and let him hand her up into the transport.

"Stay safe. Call for me if you have any need of me." He smiled and gently pulled her hand up to his lips. It was a soft sensation that over all too soon. As the transport jerked forward her hand was pulled out of his grasp. Rina stared back at him for as long as she could still see him. When she could no longer see him she closed the window. Suddenly the inside of the transport felt uncomfortably close. As they moved along swiftly Rina held onto the good memories of the night reliving each one.

Above the vast plain the twin moons shown down with one hanging slightly lower than the other. All of the buildings that made up the vast capital city were tinged pink; beyond the unforgiving red mountains stood starkly guarding the vast empty plains that lay beyond. It was an unforgiving landscape that matched Rina's mood perfectly. Just then she couldn't imagine what any other place looked like. Still a part of her wondered what the Moon would be like. Perhaps one day she would see it. She barely noticed when the transport bumped to a stop in front of her home.

"Don't fret Miss Rina. Go on in and get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning. Things won't look quite so bleak once the sun is up," he said as he helped her down.

"I know sorry to look so glum. Have a good night we won't need your services in the morning," she replied looking up at him with a grateful smile. He nodded and got back into the transport starting its quiet engine. Rina watched as he pulled away. She stared longingly at the moons before turning to go inside. It was unusually quiet when she pushed through the front door. She began loosening the strings at the back of her dress heaving a sigh of relief as she drew her first full breath of the night. She felt her way in the dark to her bedroom, and flicked the light on not wanting to wake her mother yet. She began disrobing quickly pulling the heavy outer layers of her dress off. It felt like shedding pounds of weight in a matter of seconds. As she got to the last layer of clothing a muffled thud stayed her hand.

"Mom?" Rina called out thinking that perhaps she had rolled off of the couch in her sleep," Was that you?" She forced herself to move when she didn't hear a response. There was a strange rustling sound that she could hear coming from the living room. The floor squeaked under foot, and she froze in horror as the rustling stopped. An unfamiliar odor began to waft from the living room as Rina stood frozen in the hallway.

The sound of footsteps sent ice racing through her veins and made her skin burn. Suddenly the outline of a body appeared in the doorway in front of her. It was then that she could hear a low moan coming from the living room. Then all of the things around her began to move in slow motion. She could see a knife shining dully in the man's hand as he came forward towards her. The daggers arc through the air seemed to slice through the barrier she had fought. The wall holding back her power crumbled. It raced through every pore and limb until she was filled with it and consumed by it. The anger she had been bottling up fed it until it grew beyond comprehension. A cry of pain erupted from between her lips as a dull light began to illuminate the room. She couldn't figure out where it was coming from, but whatever it was had stopped the man in his tracks. He stared with eyes wide in animalistic terror as she was propelled forward by her anger and the overflowing power. Her teeth ground together as she fought desperately to control the power inside of her. Then all at once, like vomit, it could be held back no longer. The bright white light she remembered from before transformed into first red then brightly flickering orange light.

The man unleashed a scream that would be etched into Rina's memory until the day she died. First his clothing burst into bright flames. Once it had eaten through the thin dark fabric it began to lick purposefully at his skin. In his panic he lost complete control of himself as he burned, flailing wildly on the ground. Rina watched passively as the flames ate away at each successive layer of skin. She suddenly felt as though her eyes had truly opened for the first time. She felt another mind switch on, and suddenly become aware of her as she watched the man burn into nothing. She watched until there was nothing left except for dust and bones. It was then that the urge to violently empty her stomach came on so quickly that she only managed to stumble to her knees and avoid retching on herself. The burning sensation was gone replaced just as quickly with a sense of horror at what she had just done. Then quickly on the heels of that thought followed another. She was capable of doing something like this again.

She kneeled unmoving, hating herself, only to be brought back to reality by the moaning in the living room. Blood pooled around her mother surrounding her in sticky blackness. Tears rolled unhindered from her eyes as she dropped to her knees at her mother's side heedless of the blood. Her mother looked up at her with glassy eyes. She labored for breath then swallowed harshly and lifted a hand to Rina.

"Momma, who did this to you?" Rina cried as she looked down into uncomprehending eyes. Her mother looked up, and her lips parted as though words were trying to push their way to the surface. Suddenly the anger began to well again at the injustice of it all.

"Momma I love you please don't leave me here. They will eat me alive if I loose you to," Rina said knowing there was no hope. Her mother began then to fade fast. A small trickle of blood ran slowly down from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes shifted, but Rina knew that she didn't have the strength to speak. Instead she held her close waiting, as she felt her mother's breathing slow, she knew that the woman she was holding was no longer her mother. The woman was nothing more than an empty shell now. Rina gently laid her back down where she had fallen, and gently pushed her eyes closed. She stood unbothered by the blood that caked her legs. Suddenly she could no longer stand the sight of her mother. The bloodied husk terrified her, and drove her slowly but surely from the room. In a trance she wandered back the way she came. She pushed open the front door stumbling unsteadily down the front steps. The night was warm, but Rina couldn't even feel the air on her skin. Inside the anger still churned warming her skin. She simply stood there unmoving, unseeing and completely unsure of anything.

"Rina!" a familiar but faraway voice shouted. She turned, but even when she turned to look her eyes wouldn't focus. The anger flared again, and flames began to lick at her arms and fingers.

"Rina it's me, Tomar!," the voice cried again. Then the night came crashing back in on her and she remembered. A strangled cry barely made it past her lips, and then her knees gave out.

* * *

Eselle awoke to the sound of her own screaming. She flew upright in her bed scattering pillows and blankets onto the floor. She took a ragged breath, and examined the room around her. She realized immediately that it was a dream that had frightened her so. She had to sit for a moment to catch her breath. It had been, after all, only a dream. The fog of sleep cleared, and then she wasn't so sure it had been just a dream. There was something there on the edge of her consciousness. It nagged at her like something she had forgotten to do. Then she knew all at once what the problem was. A guardian of her planet had awoken. Whoever it was, something horrible had happened to them. Without a second thought she stepped out of the bed. She threw the first thing she could find on, and then raced out into the corridor for the queen's room.

The lights were dimmed, and even the servants had long ago gone to bed. She raced on unheeded, and even grateful for the empty hallways. Her knees seemed to be wishing that the Queen's room wasn't up a flight of stairs. She was scared for whoever it was that had been awakened, but also grateful that she would soon get to train someone new. Selene had waited far to long to start finding Serenity's guardians. Every day that went by without guardians training for the safety of Serenity made her worry. Lately she had felt worse than ever. Unfortunately, it meant that she was feeling relieved at the expense of someone else at the moment, which she did not particularly enjoy about herself at the moment. After a few more moments of being upset with herself, she finally reached the stairs. She made it about half way up before she noticed a figure standing quietly at the top of the stairs.

"Good Night Eselle. It's awfully late to be out of bed. What brings you tearing down the halls at this time of night?" the all too familiar voice purred.

"Get out of my way Diamond. I have no time for games," Eselle replied quietly but forcefully.

"Now now that's not very polite. I merely asked a question," he said with a smile.

"Really Diamond it is none of your business, and I've no interest in discussing it with you. So, if you don't mind I'll be going now," she said with finality. What she failed to notice was the vast change the statement made to Diamond's demeanor. He paled visibly, and dimples formed at the back of his jaw as he clenched his teeth in obvious anger. At first he moved aside as though he would let her pass. Then without warning he swung back, and pushed as her foot reached the top step. Eselle's eyes grew wide as she realized she was losing her balance. She cried out as she began tumbling backwards. Diamond watched passively as she hit the first step. As she cleared the last few steps with a muffled thump he began to descend after her. Eselle laid at the bottom of the stairs where she landed still alive, but labored to breathe. She watched as Diamond descended and moved steadily closer to her.

"Why?" she gasped.

"Why?" he repeated mockingly as he leaned down next to her, "It's because your death is more useful to me than you are." He reached down before she could say anything else, and twisted her neck ending her life with a sickening snap.

* * *

"Dead…" Rina mumbled, "Their both dead."

"Who is dead? Rina you're not making any sense," Tomar begged shaking her gently.

"My mother is dead…and the man who killed her…," she said quietly.

"What about the man who killed her? Is he still in there?"

"Yes, but he's dead too," she replied dreamily.

"Rina…oh god…," he trailed off quietly.

"All that's left is ashes…and bones"

"Come we need to get you off of this planet. I wish you had just agreed to come with me. It's obvious that Queen Selene has been betrayed here in this kingdom. It is now my sworn duty to get you to safety."

"Where will we go Tomar?" she asked without any real interest.

"Come I have a transport. We will get you to the moon," Tomar said quietly. He led her towards the street, and steered her towards the transport. He helped her in quietly shutting the door behind her. When he seated himself in the drivers' seat she was slumped against the window staring straight forward. As he turned the key the engine began to purr almost imperceptibly. For long minutes neither said anything, Rina, because she simply couldn't, and Tomar, because he didn't know what to say.

"I wish that I would have gone with you. Perhaps then I could have stopped some of this from happening to you Rina. I should have followed you more closely," he mumbled angrily at himself.

"You had no way of knowing," she replied stiffly.

"I know, but damn it Rina it is my sworn duty to protect you and stop harm from coming to you. There are other ways you could have been woken than this, much gentler ways."

"Well either way I'm awake now."

"Yes you are. I wish I knew who was behind this, and why they would want to do this to you. Things like this have never happened before now," he said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe it was Rubius…he didn't look very pleased when you cut in earlier. Maybe we underestimated just how vindictive he can be," Rina said almost inaudibly.

"Yes I suppose that's possible. It would make a lot more sense than anyone else I can think of here. His brother does also work for the Moon, but why he would be behind this I have no idea. Let's not talk of this any more. You should get some sleep its a little ways yet to the portal, and your body is apt to come out of that shock sometime. It would better if you have some sleep before that happened," he said as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't think I'll be able to," Rina replied. Tomar nodded, but when he looked back a few minutes later she was out cold. He smiled, and again wished he could have been there to save her.

* * *

The gentle stopping motion of the transport jolted Rina out of her dead sleep. She sat there for a moment before their surroundings forced her to sit up straight in surprise. They were surrounded by virgin forest.

"Where are we Tomar?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh good you're awake. We are just outside of the clearing that holds the portal back to the moon," he said as he began to clamber his way out of the transport. Rina watched him carefully. He seemed different from before. He seemed, for lack of a better word, twitchy. She began to unbuckle herself, and when he came over to open her door she slid out onto the wet grass. He took her by the hand, and led her through the underbrush. Beyond was a trail, which, at first, was almost imperceptible. The trail wound through the trees becoming more open as they went. Every so often Tomar would frown, and throw a glance over his shoulder. After a few more minutes of walking he stopped them in front of an opening that led to a clearing. At the far end Rina could just barely see a white marble pedestal.

"So just beyond here I will be able to get to the moon kingdom then what?" Rina asked.

"Don't worry about that we just need to get you through," he said looking over his shoulder again. Rina could tell he was hiding something, but she wasn't sure what it was. He led them into the clearing. As they got closer Rina could see small steps leading to the top of what seemed to almost be a monument. Three steps lead to the top where it seemed like there was nothing. Upon closer inspection Rina noticed what appeared to be a mirrored finish to the floor of the pedestal. Tomar lead her to the first step and then stopped.

"Walk up the steps and then look down you will find yourself on the other side," Tomar said with quiet urgency.

"It's that simple?" Rina asked incredulously.

"Yes it's that simple. Go I will catch up with you after."

"After what Tomar?"

"Just go I will follow after you," Tomar said pushing her towards the steps. She stumbled forward, and was just about to say something when she happened to look down. Beneath her feet was a mirror image of the same pedestal, but it was no longer surrounded by the tall gangly Martian tree's she was used to. The tree's were softer and the sky a different color. She remembered what she was going to say, but when she looked up to speak to Tomar the surroundings were now what she had seen in the mirror. Beyond the pedestal stood soft Lunar forests that stretched to the edge of the palace grounds. She looked down panic rising in her throat. She again saw the image of the Martian forest. She expected to see Tomar behind her, but instead saw nothing. She looked up again and hoped that she would see the familiar forest again, but nothing changed. She saw only the same forest leading to the base of the palace lands.

Rina jumped down to the ground thinking that perhaps she was getting in the way of him coming across. When she turned to look back she saw nothing, but the same pedestal only now a jagged crack split the mirrored surface. She quickly began to panic as she realized that the other image was quickly fading. She ran for the palace in the distance as quickly as her legs could carry her. Tomar needed help, that much she knew, and she also knew that the people in the palace could help him.

* * *

Author's note: So really big changes. If you read this before you'll notice that the relationship between Rina and Tomar isn't just lovey dovey. It made no sense before for her to randomly run all the way back to the palace. It also didn't make much sense for him to just be there. I think I found a happy middle ground. I also made it more of a love interest, because frankly that love at first sight stuff is a little silly. I want to make sure that a level headed character like Rina does things that truly fit her personality. She is after all the queen of snark. There are lots of big changes, and there are going to be even more. Like I said I lost the end of chapter seven so there are some new twists that I've added. It's generally the same. I can't wait until there aren't people hiding out there who already know what's going to happen. I also can't wait to get to writing new material. I'm begging the writing gods that there won't be more chapters that need severe reworking. As always please press that button down there and leave me some words that will kick my butt into working faster.


	5. Clouds Claw Across the Moon

Ok here's chapter five. I did another once over this morning just to catch anything I might have missed. I actually remembered to format this before I posted it yay me! Let me know if you find something I missed. As always I love concrit. I want this to be the best story that it can be. This is a short note for once. So I guess enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 5

Clouds claw across the moon

"Mother! Mother what's wrong? Why are you screaming Mother?" cried the fair haired girl beside the bed, "You're scaring me." She shook her mother roughly desperately trying to wake her from the horrible dream she was having. Her mother gasped, and abruptly stopped screaming as she shot up into a sitting position.

"Serenity?" she asked as though from far away," Is that you?"

"Yes Mother. I'm here."

"There is a girl in the palace gardens. You must go to her and bring her to me. She may be in grave danger."

"How do you know that? Why is she here?" Serenity asked in strained tones. Her mother's breathing had slowed somewhat, but was still coming quickly. She appeared pale and frail, and for the first time Serenity glimpsed a woman who some day would finally begin to age.

"I just know. Go, and get her. I'll be fine in a moment Serenity just do as I say," the queen said with finality. Serenity knew better than to quarrel with that tone of voice. She turned, still frightened by her mother's frail complexion, and headed for the door.

Serenity ran down the hall stopping to a graceful walk whenever she thought someone might be coming or watching. She rarely had to slow, however, because few people other than servants were out of bed at this early time of morning. Outside it was still just before sunrise, and the sun had yet to show its face. It took a few minutes but she finally arrived at the side entrance to the gardens that hardly anyone used. At first she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She stood listening as the wind tousled her long hair. Then she heard the faint sound of rustling in the distance. Her feet led her down the steps and out onto the lawn.

The faint rustling she had heard before now became a crashing sound. A few of the guards that were required to stand night duty outside the palace began to notice as well. Serenity began to pick up speed unhindered by the gravel walkways in her way. Behind her the closest guard began to protest and started after her.

"Your majesty!" cried the guard fearing for her safety. Out of the bushes stumbled the bloodstained form of a woman. Her jet black hair hung around her face in knotted clumps as she looked wildly around her. She slowed and then halted seeing the strangers coming towards her. Serenity stopped as well instinctively sensing that moving to quickly might not be the best idea. She held out her arm and shot a warning look back at the guard who stopped in response.

"You're safe here," Serenity said quietly, "Please allow us to help you." The girl stared at her through deep amethyst eyes at first disbelieving. For a moment she stood tensely staring back at Serenity, but then she seemed to relax visibly.

"I…I need help. The person who got me here is trapped behind. I need to know how to help him across. Tomar is trapped behind me he's still on Mars, and he could be dead!" cried the girl.

"I don't understand. Who is Tomar?" Serenity said as she rushed forward taking the girls trembling hands in her own.

"My Seeker…"she choked out.

"Oh god…that's why my mother wanted to see you so badly. You're my guardian." Rina looked up at her and nodded mutely silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Yes and Tomar was supposed to come through with me, but the others must have been closer behind us than I thought and he stayed to save me."

"Come then we must get you to see my mother immediately," said Serenity with finality. She took hold of Rina's hand, and began to lead her towards the steps.

"Your majesty you can't possibly…" began the guard who was immediately silenced by the look Serenity shot him.

"Will you please go and get something clean for…I'm sorry I don't even know your name," said Serenity as she looked back.

"It's Rina your highness," Rina stammered.

"Please get something clean for Rina to wear."

"Yes your highness," said the guard. He bowed correctly and then hurried off. Serenity pulled Rina after her leading her back the way she had just come. Serenity hurried her through the halls ignoring the outraged looks she kept catching. When she entered her mother's rooms again with the bloody girl in tow, it was far more crowded than before. Each of her mother's guardians stood or sat around the room. In their midst sat her mother with tears fresh on her cheeks. Queen Selene snatched a handkerchief off the end table, and quickly wiped her face clean.

"Mother?" Serenity asked tentatively.

"We will discuss it later Serenity. For now there are more important things to discuss," she said quickly switching her gaze to the girl next to Serenity. Rina inhaled sharply under the queen's gaze and curtsied.

"Your majesty forgive me…," she began only to be stopped by a wave of the queen's hand.

"Not now child. How did you get here and where is your Seeker?" inquired the queen.

"He helped me through, but he didn't come with me. If I hadn't been able to see the palace in the distance I would have been terribly lost. I was trying to find someone to help him across. There must have been someone after us. He pushed me through, but he is still behind on Mars," she said more hurriedly with every word, "We have to help him. Please!" Serenity looked at Rina and then back at her mother. The Queen sat silently for the moment lost in thought. Ana'ye cleared her throat catching the Queen's attention in the process. Selene nodded and before another word was said Ana'ye was out of the door.

"It will be taken care of to the best of my abilities, but now we must know the rest of the story. Let us wait a few moments though and get you some new clothes," the Queen said.

"I forgot to say that I'd already asked," said Serenity. Her mother nodded approvingly.

"Well then let's give her a moment to change. Serenity will you show her to her rooms please," said the queen obviously dismissing Serenity and Rina for the moment. Serenity knew that there was something else behind this break in the conversation, and was determined to discover what it was. Her mother rarely cried so it must have been something horrible. Serenity's stomach clenched, but she managed a friendly smile to Rina anyways motioning for her to follow. Rina followed quietly looking simply overwhelmed by everything that was going on around her.

"This must be so strange for you. Is this your first time ever to the moon?" asked Serenity trying her best to be the good hostess.

"Yes I've never left Mars before," replied Rina looking down at the shorter princess.

"Oh…I thought that with those amethyst eyes you were certainly Martian royalty," replied Serenity with a shrug.

"My mother…and a royal…that's certainly laughable," Rina said her eyes suddenly growing dark. Serenity watched her for a moment wondering what was wrong, and then realized that they were about to walk right past Rina's apartment door.

"Oh I almost went right by! This is it," Serenity said as she opened the door into the apartments. The rooms were a little dusty and obviously hadn't been used in a while, but there had been some effort to keep everything in good repair. Serenity led them through the sitting room into the large bedroom. Behind them a servant rapped quietly at the opened door. Serenity turned and smiled flying back to the door to take the fresh clothes out of the servant's arms. She smiled and dismissed the servant. After the girl had curtsied and left Serenity closed the apartment door, and brought the fresh clothes to Rina.

"I'll wait out here while you change. Maybe I can shake some dust off of these couches while I'm waiting," bubbled Serenity with a smile. Rina looked at her with one raised eyebrow, almost skeptically.

"I think you may be the strangest princess I've ever been in contact with," she said and closed the bedroom door decisively behind her. Serenity looked at the closed door and shrugged. She busied herself with throwing the windows open and shooing dust out while she waited. When Rina emerged cleanly dressed the apartment already looked a great deal brighter, and certainly more welcoming than before.

"Shall we head back now?" asked Serenity.

"I think that is probably best," replied Rina. Together they returned to the queen's apartments. Serenity rambled good naturedly beside Rina, who was to preoccupied with the story she was going to have to report. When they entered the queen was a good deal more composed than the first time.

"Now my dear if you would please tell us how it is that you ended up in this mess," inquired the queen quietly. Rina managed to relay all of the events without interruption until she reached the part she dreaded the most.

"How did you save yourself?" asked Michelle, the spunky Mercurian guardian, from the edge of the bed.

"I…well...I…I…killed him," she said waiting for the women to recoil in horror only continuing when no one moved, "Something came over me…I got very angry. I got so angry that I could feel it burn it's way through me. Even now I can feel it flickering along my skin waiting to strike again. The man who attacked me he…burnt to a crisp…nothing was left but a pile of ashes. He just burned and burned until there was nothing left." Rina stopped then feeling a sudden wave a nausea wash over her. She looked around desperately for a moment until she found a chair to sink into.

"You're one of us now Rina. Whatever it is that happened wasn't your fault. We are here to help protect you so that you can help us protect the queen. We will find whoever ordered that assassin, and justice will be served to him. That much I can promise to you. Will you serve the Queen Rina?" Maino asked getting onto her knees in front of the frightened girl taking her hands in her own, "I know that you do not yet know us, but like you we are chosen guardians for the silver millennium. I know that you will feel that sense of purpose, and even if you do not choose to be one of us we will still protect you and make sure that justice is served."

"Why are you all being so nice to me? What do you really want from me?" asked Rina behind tears that were barely in check.

"Nothing. We don't want anything other than for you to take on your duty as the Queen's protector," said Michelle a little bit more shortly then she meant.

"Actually Michelle she wouldn't be my guardian. She would be Serenity's guardian. From this point on I will no longer have new guardians," she said with firm solemnity.

"It's come to be that time hasn't it old friend," replied Ana'ye as she swept back into the room.

"Yes it has Maino and Rina you now belong in the service of Serenity. Please guard her well," the queen said with an air of finality," Now if you will leave me to be alone for a little while. I believe we all need to go and take some time for ourselves. The funeral arrangements can wait until later."

"Funeral arrangements?" asked Serenity incredulously. She looked at her mother searching her guarded blue eyes. For the first time she really took in her surroundings. She noticed the one person missing who should have been there, and then understanding dawned in her eyes.

She nodded mutely looking at Maino and at Rina not quite sure what to do next. She knew that if she waited to long she would lose her tenuous hold on her emotions. Rina simply looked up, and was obviously confused by the whole situation. Serenity grasped her hand and led her to the door smiling as realistically as she could. It simply wouldn't do to put any further strain on the already over taxed girl.

* * *

After depositing the confused, and shocked Martian guardian into her room, Serenity took off towards her own private quarters. She wanted desperately to make it back to her room before she lost control. Eselle was dead. A new guardian had been thrust upon them, and no one was left to teach her what she needed to know. It almost felt like too much to take in. Before she could make it back to her rooms it all came crashing down on her, and she knew she couldn't make it. Serenity found an alcove with a seat and collapsed onto the stone bench. For a few moments she let herself give in to the tears she could no longer hold back. A soft but masculine hand slid slowly down her shoulder. It was a gentle caress accompanied by an all too familiar smell.

"Diamond?" she asked searching. He slid onto the other end of the bench and deftly maneuvered her against his chest.

"Yes beautiful princess?" he answered turning her slowly in his arms. Serenity looked up at him quietly searching the familiar depths of serene blue. He seemed like a solid anchor in the storm raging in her mind.

"I'm so glad to see you. This morning has been…trying. I think I just realized just how emotionally exhausted I am. Eselle is dead," She said as the thought came crashing down on her once again. He cupped her cheek and shushed her softly. He let his fingers walk their way beneath her chin and gently tip it forward.

"Everything will be all right dearest one. If it will make you feel better though feel free to cry away. I wouldn't want you hurting yourself more by keeping it all in," he said quietly punctuating the sentence with a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"You know I never do that. I loved Eselle, but what can I do? I'm a princess I'm not allowed to cry. All I'm allowed to worry about is how the new guardian will get trained," she sighed hollowly.

"New guardian?" Diamond asked with real interest lighting his eyes.

"Yes she just arrived this morning. It seems that her seeker pushed her through before being killed himself. I just can't understand it. Who would do this? Why should anyone want our seekers to fail?" Serenity asked and was truly bewildered.

"Never you mind my dearest. Everything will be settled soon." Serenity sighed and sank against his chest.

"I hope that you are right Diamond."

"I know that I am," he said with a certainty that sent a shiver running down Serenity's spine.

* * *

"Diamond, you know that a job half done does me no good. I wanted Tomar and the girl dead. Not only is he not dead, but the girl he was sent to protect lived. She was nothing more than a mere girl. You have failed me utterly. I could have found another way to get rid of the seeker, but now that the girl is here there will be no getting rid of her. We can at least take some consolation in the fact that there is no one to train her," the king said with quiet menace. Diamond squirmed under the harsh scrutiny which barely rose above a whisper. He couldn't wait until the day that he could grind the neck of the king under his boot heel as well.

"Forgive me my king. I will not depend so heavily upon Rubius again. Esmeraude will not be so useless I can assure you. She is cunning and ruthless. The guardian and seeker from Jupiter stand little chance against her," Diamond said nearly grinding his teeth at the way the king was treating him, his favored spy.

"She is going to Jupiter. Why? The seeker of Jupiter is currently with the royal family on Earth. How could you not know that you fool? The last four guardians have all been members of the royal family. This of course will be a pain for us, because the royal family is comprised of mostly barbarians. I pray for your sake that the new guardian isn't the current princess. You and your precious sister will have real problems on your hands. She already has well developed gifts and is completely barbaric," he said at length watching Diamond squirm.

"Yes my liege. Esmeraude has attached herself to the princess and her mother. She goes where they go which means that she also goes with the rest of the court. I can assure you that Esmeraude will not fail."

"I see the way you now lust after my daughter. I know that I have promised her to you, but she can be taken away from you." Diamond clenched his hands into fists. He gritted his teeth and made a bow that was just short of rude.

"My liege," he said curtly turning on his heel and walking out with barely contained rage. His shoulders shook with anger as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a large ruby ring. He turned it in his fingers whispering quiet words to activate the magic within. Nothing happened. He tried a second and third time without any differing results. In a rage he threw the ring against the nearest wall. It shattered showering tiny red shimmering fragments onto the floor. Diamond turned on his heel grinding the shards into the floor, and walked off mute with anger.

* * *

Author's notes: The original version of this was an unholy mess, and I still feel like it's missing something. Please let me know if you have some idea what it needs, because I would love to know. Next chapter we finally get to meet Endymion. I've been looking forward to posting the next couple chapters, because well I like them.


	6. The Errant Heir Apparent

Ok yay now you get to finally meet Endymion! He's a little bit of a brat…but that will change. I have to say that when I revised this chapter I didn't hate it which is a first. I think the one thing that I've learned so far from revision is that I should never write in the first person. You won't find it anywhere, and if you do tell me so I can fix it. As always enjoy, concit is always welcome and R&R.

Chapter 6

The Errant Heir Apparent

"Who cares about some barbarian princess? I certainly don't want anything to do with her. Why can't they send me somewhere more civilized like Neptune? That is a woman all princesses should aspire to be like. Not that Amazonian barbarian girl my father expects me to marry happily!" the tall boy shouted petulantly into the surrounding forest. His horse nickered and blew sharp breath through its nose. Stomping with all the pompous glory he could muster he broke branches and kicked leaves all to no avail. Sweat glistened on his tan brow from his exertion. To an onlooker it would seem like nothing more than a spoiled child throwing a tantrum, except that this spoiled boy was almost a grown man. After he'd exhausted himself he simply dropped down to lay in the scattered autumn leaves. Red tinged sunlight dappled the ground around him and reflected off of the useless buttons and medals that adorned his chest.

He flopped an errant arm across his forehead, and stared up at the sky between his long fingers. The day was just warm enough for the middle of fall. In a few more weeks it would begin to grow colder. For a while he just enjoyed the silence, something he normally had little time for. It was just so unfair. No one had asked him if he was ready to be married off to some girl he didn't know, just to make political ties stronger to some other planet he didn't care about. He'd done everything else his father had asked. He'd even gone for a while to train with the nearly silent witch who seemed to be always pestering his father. He couldn't understand what it was that she wanted from him. She always seemed to be pushing him towards something. He didn't like it. They had said it was to see whether or not he possessed any magic potential. It had felt more like they were searching for his potential future. She had talked in circles, and had always known what he would say. After a while he'd just stopped talking at all when he was around her. That was the point at which his father could no longer stand having him be around her. It had sent him into a silent sort of stupor.

A cloud passed over the sun chilling the air and reminding him that this nice weather was only a tenuous thing. There were a million other things he should have been doing just then. No doubt as he thought about it some one would be looking for him. Hopefully he hadn't picked as predictable a hiding spot as he had the last time. Camali had found him in no time and then dragged him right back where he had run from. He'd gone on a tirade about duty and obligation and sacrifice. Always it was about sacrifice for Camali. Sacrifice was something he wasn't yet ready to deal with. Life at the moment was about pleasure and fun. Sacrifice had no place in life.

"You know why I like you so much Helios," he said to his wandering horse, "You're quiet and you don't expect anything from me that I wouldn't offer freely." Helios walked towards him his nose snuffling a part of his cloak. The horse snorted and bit the edge of his cloak tugging roughly.

"Aww, come on not you too horse. I'm not going to marry that girl. I don't even know her. How can they expect me to just spend the rest of my life with someone I know nothing about? On top of that she's from Jupiter which means she is almost assuredly barbaric," he said as he sat up to push the horses head away from his cloak.

"No what I think is barbaric is the way your highness seems to be pouting like a spoiled child. Certainly passing judgment on a girl you've never met is barbaric. Shall I continue?" quipped an out of breath but smug voice. Camali stepped out into the clearing his white hair falling limply around his face. His silver eyes flashed with righteous anger. Endymion jumped to his feet, and brushed himself off guiltily.

"Come on who wants to get married to some one they don't know? You can't tell me that you would do something like that. Besides what's worse is that you'll never have to, and yet here you are coming to preach to me about sacrifice again. I just don't buy it," Endymion shouted cerulean eyes flashing with his own brand of righteous fury. He stood there in his formal uniform hands clenched at his side like an angry two year old. It was obvious who would end up being the winner of the argument.

"Endymion some times you act like such a child. You're nineteen now. You're father was much younger than you are now when he was coroneted. You could be king in a year, and yet you aren't even ready to marry a future queen. You know your father gave you plenty of time to choose someone for yourself. All you did was play around with every available girl of rank who would give you the time of day."

"Camali I never liked any of those girls forget about loving one of them," he said tersely running fingers through his perfect black hair.

"You really are unbelievable do you know that? It's incredible how selfish you can be sometimes. I don't always know why it is that I waste such time with you. If you want to sit out here and sulk that badly then fine, suit yourself. You can deal with the fact that your father is going to be extremely embarrassed because of your actions," he said turning into the trees in anger. His grey cloak snapped behind him adding finality to his harsh words.

"Aww Camali come on. Don't be like that!" the prince yelled shouting after him trampling over the bright leaves, "Man I just can't win. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. Of course I'm wrong. I'm always wrong." He huffed and stormed after his angry friend and keeper. Helios nickered and trotted after him nipping at the edge of his cloak. The tall white gelding bobbed his head pulling down on his cloak hard stopping Endymion right in his tracks.

"Helios not now!" he grumbled pulling back on his cloak. The horse snorted, and jerked back pulling him down into a stunned sitting position. He landed with a crunchy thump into the leaves and turned back glaring at the horse. Helios pranced just out of grasp and then around him. Endymion opened his mouth to admonish the horse again, but stopped when he heard the sound of more feet crunching through the leaves a little ways ahead of him. Helios moved in front of him to root for grass in the leaves.

"You know you would be valuable to her highness. I wish you would just accept Mei," came a strange tinkling female voice that Endymion didn't recognize. He could just see the outline of two female figures from between his horse's legs. One he recognized immediately. The tall green haired woman was none other than the red eyed witch Mei, who his father had sent him to study with.

"Dearest friend you know that my power must stay here with the prince. It's the only way. I must make sure that things take their proper course. Besides you know that this place holds the easiest way to the door," said Mei evenly showing little emotion.

"Yes. You keep talking about this proper course, and yet you never seem to mention what exactly it is. It's maddening how you talk in circles. Why can't you ever just explain yourself?" replied the sweet but frustrated companion.

"That to would jeopardize everything I have sworn my life to protect."

"Have you never thought that this secrecy might also affect what is going to happen? Maybe your silence will be what causes this supposed catastrophe you are always talking about. You could simply serve as one of the queens guardians. Then at least you could serve the Millennium in comfort."

"I do not think of anything other than my duty. I am merely the means through which the future that has been chosen will be assured to happen. If you knew the things which I have already resigned myself to, you would not ask me these questions. It has never been for the servants of the outer solar system to take the easy path," she said turning to face the much smaller more delicate woman," Which reminds me. You best watch that little ward of yours more closely Seeker Luna. Do not let the same thing happen to her that happened to the poor guardian of Mars."

"Which one Mei they are all a handful? How can you possibly know which will turn out to be the one I am looking for," she said angrily. It was plain that she knew full well the Mei most likely did know which girl was the girl she was looking for. The prince cringed as they stopped right in easy sight of him and his horse. In his mind he could only say over and over that he hoped not to be found out. At the same time he wanted them to continue and to know why this red eyed witch would want to watch over him. The only reason most people watched him was to see if he made any mistakes. As the only heir he made a lot and many reveled in the fact. That could not be the reason for this woman to watch over him.

Ever since she had begun to talk it had felt as though the world around him wasn't quite so bright. That searching feeling that he had hated so much when he was around her was back. He felt as though there was something he was supposed to be doing, and at the same time nothing he could do that would prevent it. It was painful in a way he could not describe. It made him feel very old and very helpless all at once. The two women in front of him were like the two warring emotions in his chest. One solid, very alive with purpose like destiny laid before him; the other innocent and sweet with promise of what could be.

"Let us not argue friend I believe that we are being over heard accidentally, I'm quite sure," she turned purposefully towards him, and his horse who had the decency to at least look innocent. Endymion knew better, but was to preoccupied with standing up and brushing himself off.

"Sorry I was running after Camali and Helios pulled me down. He nearly knocked the breath out of me," he replied glaring daggers at his conveniently well behaved horse.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced as of yet," said the smaller more delicate woman," I'm Seeker Luna. I'm here with the royal family of Jupiter as a sort of attaché."

"I'm sorry I'm sure that I appear rather unlike the part at the moment but I'm very happy to meet you finally. I've heard quite a bit about you, all good of course," he said bowing gallantly. She smiled and curtsied as was only formal when meeting a prince. She had a wealth of curling black hair. Suddenly Endymion wished he hadn't been quite so hasty. She was regrettably quite a bit older than him, but it didn't stop him from appreciating her.

"You should have already met him this morning, but he is every so often a bit wild," said Mei admonishingly. He blushed and gathered up his horses' reins bowing again.

"I'm sorry I really must be going. My father is already going to be a bit cross by the time I get back," Endymion stated swinging up onto the back of his horse. Helios looked back at him with a look that seemed to suggest that if he could roll his eyes he would be. Without further ado he waved and then made his way through the forest. Inwardly he was cringing thinking already about what his father was going to say to him. Of course his father might choose to say nothing at all and that would be worse.

It took only a few minutes for him to get back to the stable where Camali was waiting for him with surprise and exasperation on his face. He dismounted hanging his head while the groom stripped him of his last protective force.

"I'm happy to say that this time it isn't me who you're going to have to deal with. You're father isn't going to be able to punish you like she will. I'm simply going to laugh at you afterwards," laughed his mentor with a gleeful smirk. With that he turned on his heels his white hair flaring out behind him.

"Camali what is that supposed to mean?" Endymion cried walking after his gleeful mentor.

"This is what it means you louse!" shouted an unfamiliar female voice from his right. He turned just in time to see a tall grim looking girl with wild green eyes and mussed up brown curls. He also turned into time to put his face squarely into the path of her fast moving fist. She knocked him just off balance with one well aimed right hook.

"What is wrong with you? What kind of princess punches people?" he yelled dabbing blood away from his nose.

"This kind you jerk," she said rocking back on her heels. It was obvious that she knew what she was doing. Even if she didn't it was obvious that she was strong enough to muddle her way through. Her dress was wrinkled and on closer inspection slightly dirty along the hemline. Endymion glared back at her seething and practically humming with useless energy. At the moment he hated the fact that he could never hit a woman. If not for that particular credo he would have been turning the other cheek.

"What did I do to you that you would come and attack me unprovoked?"

"You didn't show up your _highness_," she sneered," How do you expect me to act? You've made a laughing stock of me."

"Honestly it doesn't look like you needed the help. Why would you expect me ever to want to be wed to you? You're course manners preceded you from three planets away. Of course I wouldn't want anything to do with you," Endymion proclaimed with triumph. She reached out and slapped him hard across the face her breath coming raggedly.

"Well it seems that your reputation has proven true," she said choking back tears, "At least I was willing to give you a chance, but I guess you really are just a womanizing louse. You're more concerned with a pretty face and perfect manners. Fine you can have your trophy wife. I hope you enjoy the fact that she will only want you because of your station." She turned on her heels and ran barely holding back tears.

Endymion stared after her in shock with his mouth hanging open. No one had ever talked to him that way before. All he could do was stare after her in silence.

"You're going to catch flies oh mighty prince," snickered Camali. The older man leaned against the stable wall and chuckled. Endymion turned to give him a blank stare. For a moment nothing registered and then his eyes blazed.

"What a horrid girl! How could she act that way?" the prince yelped in shock.

"I don't know, but I kind of like her. She sure has you pegged though. She did a much better job of giving you the old one two then any of us ever could. Not to mention she has a good right hook," Camali said with a wicked grin. Endymion stared at him like he was the enemy until it dawned on him that Camali agreed with her.

"You mean you agree with her? You think I'm all of those horrible things? Does everyone think I'm just some cold hearted womanizer," he asked not even trying to conceal how appalled he was. He looked about as ready to cry as the princess had before. A chord had been struck and suddenly Camali knew he might have gone too far.

"Of course I don't think those things about you, but some people might. You seem to forget that as the crown prince of planet earth you are subject to the scrutiny of the masses. Now this whole mess could have been avoided if you had just come to meet her like you were supposed to. We both know your father would never actually make you do anything you didn't want to. I'm not sure why he seems to melt around you so much. It's kind of disgusting. You know maybe if you had bothered to get to know Kima you probably would have gotten to like her. I'd be surprised if she gave you the light of day now," he finished trying to avert the prince's notice from the sounds of more laughter just outside of the stable.

"So you brought an audience did you?" Endymion said through gritted teeth.

"Of course we would be here to listen to you get beaten up by a princess," came a voice from around the corner. Two other voices cracked into laughter as three faces poked around the corner. It was obvious to Endymion now that the voice had come from the shorter blonde with blue eyes and a bratty expression on his face. The other two were doing their best to look as innocent as possible. The taller brunette's amber eyes were sparkling with laughter that made the corners of his mouth quiver with the effort of staying down. The third was staring right at him through boisterous green eyes and a cloud of strawberry blonde hair laughing hard enough to make tears stream down his face.

"I'm glad you all can have a good laugh at my expense," said Endymion dourly.

"Oh lighten up or are you just so sad that your pretty face has gotten a big bruise," chortled the green eyed man.

"All right Taj and Coi you've had your laugh. Why can't you just hold it in like Phiren?" said Camali admonishingly. The three at least had the decency to look guilty before the prince realized just how long he'd been bickering out there with them.

"Sorry to break up the party, but I need to go or I am going to get in more trouble than I'm currently in," said Endymion with finality. He turned on his heels and headed back towards the palace without thinking twice. They watched him go stiff in his uncomfortable formal clothing.

* * *

Phiren knew that the prince hadn't really meant what he had said, but the gentleman in him wouldn't allow the Amazonian beauty to be sad and alone. The gardens weren't that big so he knew eventually he would find her. She couldn't have gone far. Her mother would not take any lasting pity on her. It was a shame really. The queen would simply continue to push for an engagement neither would want in the long run. If not for the situation the day was warm and beautiful for the end of autumn. It never mattered how many planets he visited nothing compared to the seasons on Earth.

Jupiter, as a planet, was still a mystery to him. From what he had heard it was a vast violent planet full of thick jungles and wild animals he couldn't even imagine. He really wasn't sure how anyone could live there. The princess seemed to fit with the image he had of people from the planet. She was wild, strong, willful, utterly intriguing, and very tall. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice her until he was almost right on top of her.

Crying was not something he was prepared for. He could deal with a lot of things, but crying was still something that made him very uncomfortable. Her light brown hair was hanging in loose tendrils obscuring her face. She made him feel like he was intruding on her private space, and it made him wish that he hadn't come after her. Slowly he started to back away from her trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I know you're there. Are you here to rub it in more? Did you not say everything you needed to say before, or do I need to be berated more?" she asked in between sobs. Her voice was quite the opposite as it had been before. It was soft and feminine, whereas before it had been forceful. He wanted then to reach out and make her feel better, but he knew he could do nothing. It was simply not his place to care for a princess.

"I'm not here to harass you. I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. Endymion can be horrid sometimes, but he really does mean well. You really got to him you know. It's just that some times he can be childish. He's been over indulged by all of us. We know better, but once you get to know him you can't help but liking him," he said realizing that he was nearly stammering. She turned to look at him a look of surprise on her face. It was obvious that he was not the one she had expected to see.

Her face was smudged from her tears and her eyes were puffy. It couldn't disguise the fact that she was breathtaking in every way. No one he knew looked anything like this alternately frightened and frightening woman. Brunette locks swirled wildly around her face brushing alabaster skin that set off her cat green eyes perfectly. Smitten was not the right word for the emotion that he had suddenly begun to feel. Trapped was more like what he was beginning to feel. He was beginning to feel that he might have gotten in over his head.

"You actually expect me to believe that? He's taken my last chance to make my family happy and spit it back in my face! Why am I even telling you this?" she said as she stood leaving him barely taller than her, "You can't possibly understand what I have to contend with. The fact that I've been refused by every suitor my mother has chosen is tantamount to social death. I may as well not exist now. I hope the bruise is unsightly."

"Yes I do. He didn't know what he did. I know that's not a good excuse, but it's true. Give him time maybe you two can work something out. If you really want to be with him maybe you could even come up with some sort of compromise. Oh, and the bruise is very unsightly," he said wanting any reason he could find to spend more time with this fascinating woman.

"I don't want some compromise. I don't want your pity or his for that matter. I wanted some one of my own. No one wants to marry because they have to, but I was willing to try. I just wanted the same courtesy is that to much to ask?" she shouted turning on him backing him up against a tree.

"No you shouldn't have to compromise, but with your status comes responsibilities," he said swallowing hard," I'd wager to say that you are probably just too much for most men to handle."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said moving forward a step," Are you saying there is something wrong with me?"

"No," he stammered, "I just meant that you're kind of intimidating, and maybe a little frightening." She stared at him for a moment. It seemed like she was alternating between wanting to hit him and wanting to smile. He hoped that she would smile. There wasn't anything he was more curious about than how she would look when she smiled.

"You think I'm strong?"

"Well if you aren't then you just have one hell of a right hook." Finally the smile he'd been waiting for lit her face. The change in her eyes and demeanor was sudden and refreshing. It was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds after it rains.

"Kima!" came an insistent shrill voice from the other end of the garden. She froze in front of him the smile dying on her face.

"Wonderful my mother sent Esmeraude after me," she said looking as though she were strengthening herself for a blow," If you'll excuse me I have to go face the music from my mother." She curtsied as quickly as she could without being rude, and then slipped past him towards the voice.

Words bubbled just past the surface threatening to burst from between his lips. Phiren wanted to call after her to ask her if they would be able to talk again. It was completely inappropriate and he knew it, but he'd never wanted something so much as he did now. He watched her leave mesmerized by her tall slender figure. Beyond was another tall slender woman with wild pale green hair and amber eyes. The look on her face was grim and impatient. Automatically he felt a great dislike for the woman. She seemed harsh and insincere. A creeping chill crawled along his skin as she looked up at him through piercing eyes. She seemed to exude power that was barely hidden beneath the surface.

They walked away leaving him staring after them with a mix of fear and wonderment deep inside of him. For a while he could only stand there frozen until voices behind him snapped him out of his stupor. Taj and Coi were bickering about something inconsequential and Camali was no where to be found. Both of them looked up at the same time noticing the strange look on his face.

"Something the matter Phiren?" Taj asked moving the last few steps to get to him. The shorter blonde haired man seemed genuinely concerned.

"No nothing is the matter. I just happened upon Princess Kima in the garden, and I was talking to her until her mothers traveling companion came. That woman gives me the creeps. It's like being around Mei at her worst. Even then I don't feel malice from her like I did from that other woman. She stared right through me like an insect," he replied quietly.

"Come on you are probably just imagining things Phiren. You always read way too far into things. She was probably just angry and wanted to get the princess back to her suite. Of course she would stare at you like a bug to the nobility we are little more than muscle you know that," said Coi rolling his large green eyes.

"Yeah I know. I've just never had someone look through me quite like that. I don't really like the thought of the princess being alone with that woman," mused Phiren quietly. Taj turned thoughtful blue eyes on him with concern written plainly on his face.

"You know you don't any place saying such things," replied Taj, "Come on let's go back. We have things to do, and you should stop thinking of the princess in that way."

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! I'm almost half way done revising. I'm excited about the next chapter *chuckles evily*. I need to put a bit more distance between what I have revised, and the next thing I need to post. I've caught up to myself, but I will surely keep posting regularly. I'm starting to get really excited about writing the new material, and finishing this bad boy up.


	7. Thunder Rumbles in the Distance

Honestly I really enjoy how this chapter has turned out. I hope you will to. It's a good cliff hanger ending. Please read and review. Above all please enjoy!

Chapter 7

Thunder Rumbles in the distance

"Your highness what exactly were you doing out in the gardens?" the older woman asked though it was clear she already knew the answer.

"I…," Kima stammered searching for words.

"Don't bother. I already know what it was you were doing. What I really want to know is why you would do something so foolish. It's natural to feel insulted, but we must never show it. Yes you were insulted, but he was completely in the wrong. The situation would have been rectified. I don't know what is going to happen now, and now I find you alone in the garden with a man of no consequence. Not only is he of no consequence, but you haven't even been formally introduced to Endymion's men at arms as of yet," said the older women with less venom then she felt.

"Yes of course Esmeraude forgive me for my neglect of protocol. I just wanted to know why he wouldn't come. I wanted him to feel as embarrassed as I had," Kima replied icily. What she didn't say and wouldn't admit aloud was that she had also been curious to see this man that she was supposed to marry. From the moment Kima had met Esmeraude she had been utterly at a loss as to why her mother would keep her as a personal attendant. The woman was always just shy of being insulting to both of them. Often Kima had to resist the urge to punch the woman straight in the smug face. Yet her mother seemed completely oblivious to the obvious slights.

"Your mother and Luna are waiting for you in the suite. It would seem that Luna has something she wants to talk to you about. I'm sure that your mother has much more to say though. She was very displeased that you ran off so quickly. A nasty rumor is spreading that you and the prince had a confrontation. If that were true it will not help your case in the least," she drawled continuing her tirade. Kima clenched her hands into fists, but continued to smile as best she could.

"Esmeraude though I appreciate that you are trying to help me I would rather you kept your opinions to yourself. I know what my mother will have to stay, and I'd rather not have to hear it twice," snapped Kima pointedly. She puffed herself up and made use of the courtier's air she so rarely affected. Esmeraude tilted one delicate green eyebrow up, staring at Kima as though she were a particularly tasty bug snared in her web.

"Kima you know that I have been a faithful servant to your mother, and I would prefer if you didn't lay waste to her carefully laid plans. Your marriage contract with this planet is very important, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't jeopardize that with your vulgar manners. Now please do what's proper and go to your mother as she has requested," she retorted with quiet malice. It was clear that the words were meant as a silent threat. Kima wasn't really sure what Esmeraude was threatening. Why would her mother's plans be so important to her? Come to think of it, it wasn't really until this woman had befriended her that her mother had even cared who she would marry.

Esmeraude's eyes bore through Kima with every second that she passed in indecision. The air seemed to close in around the two of them. Kima got the feeling that some invisible power was forcibly trying to move her along. Her skin tingled and itched in discomfort. Anger flared up in the back of her mind, it seared and crackled just underneath her skin. As she fought the compulsion the crackling energy seemed to intensify. Finally after what seemed a life time the compulsion snapped. She no longer felt the urge to move along quietly.

"Or what Esmeraude? That seems almost like a threat the way you word it," Kima blurted out before she could stop herself. Her insides froze as she realized just what kind of dangerous snake was waiting within Esmeraude to strike. Around her raged a sudden invisible tempest which left Kima slightly breathless. Esmeraude's amber eyes hardened like glass as she looked straight past the bravado. Inside, the little child that was scared of things that go bump in the night, was screaming. Then it felt as though there were invisible hands clutching her body tightly. The only thing that changed was the intensity of Esmeraude's eyes. Kima's body felt foreign. Invisible bugs crawled along every inch of her skin. She found that when she went to scratch the invisible bugs, nothing would happen. Again and again she tried to move to no avail. Slowly it dawned on her that she was paralyzed where she stood. She looked up at Esmeraude's smirking face. Hatred was suddenly not a strong enough word for what she felt. It was no longer a mystery why her mother had so readily complied with Esmeraude's suggestions. Kima fought mightily with the invisible bonds around her. She tried to find again that intoxicating crackling feel, but it would not come.

"So now the great and mighty courtier sees that she is not the one in control after all. You will do what I tell you whether you want to or not. You will not jeopardize all of the work that I have done, and you will marry whomever I deign it useful for you to marry. Now you will go into your mother's suite, apologize profusely for your wretched behavior and accept whatever apology the prince may decide to make to you. For your sake I hope he does think better of his actions. If he does you will be most accommodating. From this point on you will no longer be the crude beast everyone is used to. Let others think that this has chastened you into being a more proper princess. Now go," she said with finality. The look on Esmeraude's face sent an involuntary shiver down Kima's spine.

Kima desperately wanted to scream. Her body, however, would not comply with even that simple wish. She stared out through her eyes like a stranger. She curtseyed politely without her own consent, turned and left. Behind her she could hear Esmeraude laughing quietly to herself. Again she wanted desperately to turn and slap the smug expression off of her face to no avail. The sound of her laugh faded away as Kima moved into the lavish guest wing of the palace. All around her candle light flickered making the corridor seem lush and inviting.

Without hesitating Kima opened the door into their lavish shared suite. Inside it was quiet except for two voices deep in heated discussion. One voice was her mothers and the other was that of Luna the seeker, who had decided at the last minute to accompany them. It was then that she realized what something like that might mean. It also meant that she was unsure. The sense of unease she'd felt from her suddenly made sense. What if she were to be married to the prince here? That would certainly get in the way of the duties that would entail. Kima didn't think anyone chosen to become a guardian had ever been married. Perhaps that could also mean that Luna had some kind of idea what was going on. Maybe she could help them.

"Kima is that you?" came the suddenly intense voice of her mother, "Come in here please. You have some serious explaining to do."

"Yes mother," Kima replied moving into the parlor quietly. Luna and her mother were both seated comfortably around the blazing fireplace. They made quite a lovely picture until she saw the looks on their faces. Her mother's was pleasant until she looked deeper into her eyes. They were screaming at her recognizing the same look in her own. In hindsight her mother's personality changes were obviously because of Esmeraude. Luna looked at her and smiled seeming unaware of the predicament that she and her mother were in.

"Please sit we have quite a few things to discuss. As you are well aware I was not planning on coming with you originally. I now have reason to suspect that your daughter may be the next guardian from Jupiter your majesty. I don't have any real way to prove this as of yet, but I have a feeling that it may yet prove to be true," Luna said with a broad smile. Kima's eyes screamed at her hoping she would notice something, anything.

"Well that certainly is not the news I had hoped you would have for me Luna," quipped her mother with quiet anger, "As I am sure you are well aware a guardian cannot be married to a prince."

"No she cannot, but why should that matter your majesty? You have many daughters with which to make political alliances," she replied mildly obviously perplexed.

"Yes but I only have one eldest daughter with whom to make political alliances. I have been in negotiations with Earth for some time about this, and my mind is quite made up. No daughter of mine will serve the prissy future Moon queen."

"I've never even met her. I'd much rather simply get married and reside here where the weather is much more pleasant," Kima found herself saying. Inside she felt exactly the opposite. Kima could think of nothing more that she would want to do. The guardian to the moon princess was not an every day job that was just handed out. It was a special thing that meant much more than a stupid political alliance. Unfortunately both herself and her mother were under much to careful control to say anything other than what Esmeraude wanted.

Luna looked worried and confused. For the first time it seemed like she was suspecting that something might be wrong. She looked first at Kima and then at her mother searching both. Kima willed her to see the desperation in her eyes. She looked at Kima and saw the placid but determined look on her face. Kima could see the confusion in her eyes when she looked at her face and then her eyes.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you I can see something is amiss here. Allow me to retire and think on what you have just said," Luna said warily standing slowly. Her dark wavy hair swayed around her as she moved. Kima realized that it was the first time she had seen her dressed so simply. She was in nothing more than a simple traditional Lunarian dress with her hair free around her. It seemed as though the simple dress signified a respect for someone soon to be placed above her. She had looked happy when Kima had first walked in. Now she looked disturbed, and forlorn.

Kima's mother looked at her with purpose on her face and pain in her eyes. She stood, stepping towards her, her hands shook at her sides. Kima watched her unable to do anything but sit there. Her hand pulled back and then moved forward at twice the speed striking across Kima's cheek with full force. At first Kima was stunned silent. Then she realized that this wasn't really her mother. This was Esmeraude doing what she couldn't do herself.

"You have utterly disgraced us. How could you hit a crown prince and in front of his guards as well. Do you know what that means for us? We are utterly lost and disgraced. I hope for your sake that he thinks better of the rash things he said and he apologizes to you. When he does you will make him feel accepted. You will be accommodating and accept whatever he offers you," she said turning her back. Inside her own head Kima could hear the sound of Esmeraude's laughter. She was mocking her, because she knew everything would go according to plan.

* * *

"Things are going exactly as we planned dear brother. The princess has utterly disgraced herself and the seeker has led me right to the next guardian. I need only depend upon the fact that the sap will try and find her to apologize," Esmeraude muttered impatiently while she fanned herself.

"You plan things so neatly dear sister. I'll never understand how Rubius could think I wouldn't favor you over him. Only I wonder how you plan for the possibility that your plan may not go accordingly. The princess knows now that you are the one behind the trouble in her life. She may even know that she is to be chosen a guardian. What will you do if you do not succeed?" came the quiet voice from the glowing emeralds in her ears.

"There is no failure and you know that. I do not know how to fail dear brother. Things will go as I have planned, and the next step of our plan will be in motion. I only hope the king knows what he does. This will certainly cause discord within the kingdom of Earth," she replied stretching her hands in front of her to inspect her perfect finger nails. There was brief silence while she waited for a response that may or may not come.

"Never you worry about that Esmeraude. Simply finish what you have been assigned to do, and do not fail me at any cost. I will not admit to your failure. The king was very displeased with Rubius' failure. The princess has two of her guardians I do not want her to receive any more," he spat.

"Have a care brother, or have you lost sight of our true mission?" hissed Esmeraude. She caressed the brightly colored feathers of her fan as she waited for the answer that would never come.

"What I do is of no concern of yours sister," growled the voice again. The connection severed with a faint pop. Esmeraude smiled, treasuring the ill ease she had forced upon her brother. A sigh escaped from between her lips as she leaned back lazily in her chaise. Everything was falling into place. It was only a matter of time before the prince's well known conscience took hold of his senses. Then it would finally be time to act. They would finally have some satisfaction for their suffering at the kings hands.

* * *

Phiren had been furious with him and the others hadn't been much better. He knew that what he said had been harsh, but he hadn't really meant it like that. Didn't she punch him? He hadn't even said any of those things until she punched him. It was going to leave a nasty bruise across his face too. Why should he be the only one to apologize? Not showing up shouldn't have been grounds for her to disfigure his face that way. Of course it would heal, but for the time being he was going to look unsightly. Then again he could make quite the story out of this to the ladies and they would eat it right up. The thought of using the story to his advantage put a smile on his face. Suddenly a soft knock on the apartment door brought him back to reality.

"Come in," he sighed. A small mousy girl with waves of curly black hair pushed the door open quietly. She smiled softly until she took one look at his face.

"Endymion! What happened to you? How did you get that awful bruise," she squealed as she flew into the chair nearest him.

"That awful princess from Jupiter gifted me with it this afternoon after my ride," he replied exaggerating.

"What a retched girl. How can you stand to be around her let alone the thought of marrying her," she said warming up to her real subject, "Why can't you just be wed to one of the noble women here? Why do you have to marry one of the other princesses at all? We don't really need to make peaceful alliances anymore do we?"

"Beryl you know that has nothing to do with it. It has everything to do with doing what my father wants me to do. Unfortunately if he wants me to marry for an alliance, I must marry for an alliance," he sighed resolutely.

"I know, but surely there must be a way to convince him that this isn't the great match he seems to think it is. That girl isn't fit to marry into the families of Uranus let alone our fabulous Earth. Surely you can't want to marry this girl?" asked Beryl. A hint of outrage was bubbling just below the surface of her last question.

"No I don't want to marry her. I hardly know her. She's attractive enough though I suppose," he mused. He thought back again for the hundredth time to their earlier encounter. He found that when he looked at the kind of strength she had shown he rather admired her spunk. While he was lost in his own thoughts he missed completely the fallen look that had come over Beryl's classically pretty features. She watched him restlessly. She opened her mouth to begin their conversation again when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," he ordered a bit too brightly for Beryl's taste. Much to her chagrin the man that walked through the door was her brother.

"Oh it's you Coi. You didn't have to knock," said Endymion with a familiar smile.

"From previous experience I find it better if I do knock," he quipped pointedly. Endymion had the good grace to look slightly ashamed, but only slightly.

"What news do you have for me?" inquired Endymion. Coi shot his sister a contemptuous look.

"Your father would like to see you," he stated bluntly. Endymion winced and sighed.

"I suppose I should have known this would be coming," he huffed, "Oh well no point in delaying the inevitable. I best go now before he has more time to stew."

"That would probably be wise my lord," Coi replied. Endymion smiled and nodded to both Coi and his sister before walking out. Coi turned and looked at his sister who stared back challengingly.

"What exactly were you doing in here Beryl?" asked Coi suspiciously.

"Nothing untoward, we were just talking is all. I am allowed to speak to my close childhood friends without your say so, aren't I Coi?" snapped Beryl venomously. Her blue eyes flashed in challenge.

"Of course you are as long as you can do it without making a complete fool of yourself. Honestly the way you hang around him like a puppy is really pathetic. The girls he notices are aloof and unaware of themselves. He's long ago tired of the girls who scrape and grovel," he pointed out. Beryl stood quickly with fists clenched at her sides. Curly hairs trailed becomingly framing her pretty face now twisted in anger.

"You are so crude Coi! You have no business telling me who I may pursue. I have just as much chance as any of those other girls!" shouted Beryl stepping closer to her brother. He stood and considered her for a moment the annoyance fading from his bright green eyes. Instead he looked on his younger sister with pity shaking his head.

"No I can't tell you who you may pursue, but you do have to consider that his choice isn't necessarily his own. Even if you two did care for each other his father could still say no. Why do you think he never really gets that close to the women he is with? He knows that nothing can come of it. You would do well to remember that Beryl," he said soothingly. He loved his sister for all that she was extremely annoying most of the time. She couldn't see that Endymion was not only disinterested, but that he didn't even notice her. Beryl had long since been considered anything other than a surrogate little sister. It wasn't that Endymion didn't care for her, he just couldn't conceive of her as a love interest. Coi wished his sister could see that, then she wouldn't hurt so.

"You don't know that…he could be persuaded that it was a good match," she stammered, "I'm not ready to give up hope yet." Beryl brushed past him obviously distressed. For a moment Coi thought about going after her, only to realize that their mother would be able to do a far better job of comforting her. Either way he had duties to attend to.

* * *

She was completely artless, yet she was determined, that was the only reason Esmeraude allowed her to follow her. Of course she had realized the second she was being followed. It amused her to let the girl think she was being clever. Eventually she would do something too obvious to ignore, but until then Esmeraude was going to enjoy herself. She took a lazy route to the Prince's chambers stopping to talk with whoever struck her fancy. Beryl followed her doggedly. She was completely obvious, but Esmeraude indulged her all the same. Perhaps this girl could prove useful she could, after all, go places Esmeraude could not. Esmeraude darted around a corner concealing herself in a window seat just in time for Beryl to pass. She became immediately frustrated the moment she thought she had lost her quarry.

"You really shouldn't be so obvious," whispered Esmeraude stepping out of her hiding spot. Beryl jumped in a very unladylike fashion spinning to face her. Esmeraude closed the distance between them with eyes narrowed.

"Why are you following me?" she hissed. Beryl took a step back her blue eyes going wide with fear.

"I wanted to see what you were up to," Beryl muttered.

"I can see that. Why?" Esmeraude snapped impatiently. Beryl's hackles rose. Obviously she was unused to being talked to in such a way. Esmeraude smiled to see her so easily riled.

"I want to stop you from reconciling Prince Endymion and Princess Kima. I'm positive that note you're carrying is for her," spat Beryl. Esmeraude narrowed her eyes, so the girl was more observant than she had given her credit for.

"And why would you want to do that?" pressed Esmeraude, her interest peaked.

"Well I'm not sure that's really any of your concern," replied Beryl getting her bearings back. A barked laugh escaped from between Esmeraude's lips.

"My my, kitty seems to have found her claws. Fine don't tell me your reason, though I'm sure it would take little work to guess, but know that I don't plan to see them united either. Now what do you have to say?" Esmeraude said with one delicate green eyebrow raised.

"I'll help you," stuttered Beryl practically stumbling over her words in the hurry to get them out, "Let me deliver the letter. No one would find it strange to see me take a letter in his room.

"All right, if you are so interested in doing this thing, if you can do it successfully then I will find a way to reward you," mused Esemeraude.

"I think you already know what I want," replied Beryl firmly.

* * *

Endymion took a deep breath setting his best diplomatic face in place before knocking loudly at his father's private office door. For a moment there was no sound then a gruff voice called him in. He cringed inwardly as he pushed the door open, however outwardly he made no signs of his discomfort. His father was scratching signatures onto the end of a large stack of papers. A steward stood to the side patiently waiting for him to finish so he could whisk them away to the proper owners. He blotted the last signature, and set the quill aside allowing the steward to collect the pile. With the ease of a man in his prime, he leaned back in his chair looking pointedly at his son. Both men were waiting patiently for the door to close behind the steward before either said anything. Endymion tensed as the door finally came to a close behind the steward. For a few moments more his father sat in silence content to merely stare at his son, and make him squirm.

"Where were you this time?" asked the king finally breaking the thick silence.

"Riding," replied Endymion seeing no point in lying.

"I thought as much. I would feel the need to punish you severely, but I see that you have already been punished once. It more than likely had a greater affect on you then anything I could have done," smirked his father. Endymion cringed, willing himself not to reach up and touch the bruise on his face. By now it was surely a livid purple.

"Yes father," muttered Endymion.

"Still I've no intention of ending this marriage contract over this scuffle. On the contrary I think this girl is a good match for you," he mused quietly showing the innate sense of humor hiding just below the surface, "You need to learn that these antics will no longer get you anywhere."

"So you would marry me off to prove a point?" queried Endymion. His father smirked, and narrowed his eyes.

"No I'm marrying you off to strengthen our position, and gain us useful allies. You can't be so completely oblivious to her charms. Of course she isn't as refined as some women are, but neither are you the most gentlemanly of men. I think in time you could learn to be fond of one another. You knew this day would come Endy. I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances, but it is your duty as a member of the royal family," said his father with real regret. Endymion wanted to yell and kick and break something, but he knew that it would serve no purpose. In fact such a display would only serve to disappoint his father.

"So your mind is made up then? Is there not some other better alternative? Perhaps I could be wed to the princess of the moon," offered Endymion desperately.

"The Moon?" his father laughed, "I might consider it, but I sincerely doubt Queen Selene would. Few enough people have ever even seen her daughter. The thought of making a marriage contract seems preposterous even for us backwater hicks on Earth. No I'm afraid in this instance my mind really is made up." Endymion blanched at his father.

"Hicks?" he asked weakly. His father didn't reply merely winked conspiratorially.

"I…guess I'll go tender my apology then…" Endymion finished lamely.

"That would probably be best. Just make sure you do it in a way that doesn't get you hit again. Of course if she does she should probably aim for your other eye so at least you'll match," said his father with a smirk. Endymion appreciated his father's humor, but knew it wouldn't change his fathers mind.

"I will do my best to make you proud father," Endymion conceded bowing gracefully as he stood. His father nodded graciously making an obvious dismissal.

When Endymion returned to his room a note was waiting on the parlour table. It stood steepled in the center of the table with his name scrawled informally across the front of the piece of paper. He plucked it off of the table pulling it open as he brought it up to read it.

Endymion

I think that perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. Please meet with me in the rose garden near the bower at dusk. It would mean very much to me.

Sincerely

Kima

Endymion stared at the piece of paper blankly for a few moments. The note would make his life much easier, but even after their one encounter the note seemed a little odd. Perhaps, he thought, she had been prompted by her mother. It would be no different than what his father had done. He decided to put it out of his mind for the time being. Instead he set to work pulling out a set of more formal clothing. He paused to ring the bell deciding he might need some help. Then he went to back to pulling things out of the closet. He had already left most of his other things in a pile on the floor, and had begun redressing himself by the time Camali and Phiren walked in. Camali took one look at what he was doing and smirked. Phiren didn't smirk; instead he looked a bit upset. Endymion didn't have time to think on it.

"Well, I see you went and had a talk with your father," Camali said with a grin.

"Yes, and now the two of you can help me finish getting ready to go apologize to her," Endymion ordered. Phiren rolled his eyes.

"Endymion, you've never actually needed us to help you dress. You're not exactly putting on armor," stated Phiren as obviously as he could.

"Fine, I just wanted some moral support. The only reason I'm doing this is because I have to. She may be wonderful, but that doesn't mean I'll fall in love with her," said Endymion with a sigh. Phiren handed him a few of his things trying his best to hide the look on his face.

"You know Endy, I think that may be the most sensible thing I've ever heard you say," said Camali thoughtfully. Endymion rolled his eyes as he moved in front of his large full length mirror. He tugged and pulled bits and pieces into place until he was satisfied with how he looked. Endymion turned to face his friends seeking their approval on his clothing choice. Phiren handed him his ceremonial sword having already set his face into an unreadable mask. Camali nodded smartly.

"Yes I think you will do. She'll be impressed that you went to the trouble," Camali said sincerely.

"I hope so since I've botched everything else up until this point," Endymion sighed.

"I think she'll be most receptive to your advances," muttered Phiren.

"Phiren, what has gotten into you?" asked Endymion.

"Never you mind, you have a princess to go see," said Camali coming to the rescue. Phiren shot Camali a grateful look behind Endymion's back. Unfortunately Endymion liked to try fixing his friends problems immediately. Knowing that he was his friend's problem would have done him no good. In fact in probably would have made what he had to do that much more difficult.

Together the three of them made their way through the palace halls. They would have been quite a striking party if not for the grim looks on Endymion's and Phiren's faces. As it was a few maids stopped to stare discreetly. Most had to hide disappointment from their faces. After winding their way through the familiar hallways they emerged into the failing light of the day. For a moment the three stopped all staring in turns at one another. Endymion cleared his throat, and without another word began walking again with shoulders set. Camali shrugged looking sympathetically at his friend whose eyes had not left the retreating back of his prince. The two would follow in a moment, but for the moment were content to give Endymion space.

* * *

Endymion walked ahead, afraid that if he looked back he would lose his nerve. Sunlight was spreading warmly across the trees and flowers. It was much too late in the year, but butterflies had found their way into his stomach anyway. Ahead the path turned through high hedges, and without realizing it he began to hold to the deep breath he had just inhaled. As he rounded the corner he glimpsed her waiting in the bower. The sight forced the breath he had been holding out of him a bit more forcefully than he would have liked. The sound carried and caught her attention. She turned and waited for him to make his way over to where she was standing. She looked much different now than she had earlier. Her mother and maids had gone to great pains to make up her hair, face and clothing. Her auburn hair, which had been wild earlier, had been tamed into an intricate coiffure. Endymion, who had thought her merely course before, realized just how blinded he had been to her charms, Perhaps this wouldn't be as painful as he thought.

Kima stood the stillest she had in her whole life. She knew the moment she had been marched out into the garden in fine array that Esmeraude was behind all of this. She knew what was about to happen. She would apologize humbly and coyly, the thought of which brought bile churning up from her stomach. She didn't know what Esmeraude had planned, and that scared her worse than anything else ever had in her whole life. She certainly didn't want to be married to anyone. Endymion advanced slowly but surely. The look on his face was repentant, and full of resolve. It both warmed and broke her heart. He reached for her hand taking it into his own larger hand. Under normal circumstances it could have been pleasant. She was too focused on the fact that she was trapping in her own body to feel anything other than horror. Kima tried to pull her hand away, but of course nothing happened. Inside she was screaming.

"I think we've…uh…really gotten off on the wrong foot. I would like to apologize for any distress I may have caused you," he began in earnest. Kima looked up meeting his eyes praying that he would notice something was wrong.

"Oh never you worry. No harm was done on my account. It is I who should apologize for that horrible bruise. I never should have reacted that way," Kima replied coquettishly. The words stung as the oozed from between her lips unbidden. Wrinkles creased across his forehead as he really stared at her for a moment. _Notice! Notice! _Kima screamed in her own head _I would never talk like that!_ She waited watching his face intently. She hated the pathetic simpering smile she could feel on her face. His face cleared causing her to groan inwardly. The look that spread across his face was not suspicious; instead it was that of a man who realizes his charms are beginning to work. _Stupid…Stupid man! I'm not falling for you, but you would think that wouldn't you! That is so much easier to believe isn't it? That would just suit your male vanity wouldn't it? _

"Oh it will heal, but I do appreciate the apology," he said with a smile as he moved closer, "Let's forget all about what happened before and start fresh." Endymion put on his best smile as he offered her his arm. She took it tenderly oozing womanly charm from every pore. The whole thing made her want to throw up.

"I would very much like that. I see now that I made a terrible misjudgment. Perhaps this match will be more advantageous to us than to our parents," Kima purred. Again Endymion threw her a somewhat suspicious look. Kima prayed he would see some sense. He smiled, and Kima screamed in rage, in her mind, at his stupidity. _I would never act like this you moron. Never. Never. Never!_

"Well now, you know I think I might have to agree," he replied. Endymion stopped them beneath an arch wreathed with fragrant flowers. Kima felt her heart begin to pound. There was a weight in her sleeve she hadn't noticed before. As it slid down her arm into her palm she immediately recognized it. It was a dagger. She could feel the cold metal stinging against her palm. Why would Esmeraude want her to kill Endymion?

"Perhaps we should seal our agreement with something more than writing, maybe a kiss would be agreeable to you?" Kima suggested coyly. Endymion looked completely flabbergasted for a moment, but only a moment. A striking smile spread across Endymion's handsome face; his arm slowly began to gather her into his muscular chest. Inside she fought to no avail. Slowly the two of them leaned in toward one another. Kima saw Endymion's eyes slide shut in anticipation, hers', however, stayed wide open. Their faces edged closer together. Without warning she grasped both of Endymion's hands, with dagger drawn, and thrust it into her own stomach.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I am a horrible person, and yes you will have to wait until next week.


	8. Thunder Rumbles part 2

So here is chapter 8 which brings us closer to when Endymion and Serenity meet. I'm trying my best to build the plot up even more. Some of you smart people are probably starting to tie things together which is what I want. I hope you enjoy! As always please read and review.

Chapter 8

Thunder Rumbles cont.

Pain. It blossomed and spread through her entire abdomen. Like a racing fire it spread first from her stomach, then to her arms and finally to her legs. A terrified screamed ripped itself free from her throat. Esmeraude could not control that. Her body forced the reaction out of her. Her hands convulsed into tense claws as they dropped away from the dagger embedded in her stomach. She looked around wildly stumbling backward a few steps.

Endymion pulled his hands away looking at her, for the first time suspecting foul play. Kima wanted to say something, but there was too much pain to concentrate on what she could say to him. What could she say? Warmth spread across her abdomen slowly but surely. Kima looked down and wished she hadn't. Her hands wandered to her stomach, and when she pulled them away they were covered in crimson. It was blood, her blood. Her hands were stained with her own blood. No matter how many times she repeated it to herself she couldn't make it feel real. Panic was growing deep inside of her. She stood consumed with the wish to rail and scream, but was still held in place by Esmeraude's magic. In front of her Endymion was looking at his hands in much the same way she was. His eyes were fixed to Kima's asking the one question she couldn't answer. Why?

His friends and guardians rounded the corner into the rose garden, and the jovial smiles on their faces died the second that they realized what they were looking at. Endymion's sweet guardian, the one who had talked to her in the garden before, sprang into action spraying gravel in an attempt to get there more quickly. He looked on in horror his sweet face transfixed at the situation in front of him. A tingling, like sleeping limbs crawled along every extremity. Kima could feel Esmeraude struggling to hold onto control of her body. The sudden prodding coupled with the pain was more than she could handle. Kima screamed in rage and frustration thrusting her hands forward in an attempt to break Esmeraude's control. At the same moment she felt her hands connect with Endymion's chest. The connection between her hands and his chest sent a shock through her entire body. She shrieked and something within her recoiled. She blinked in pain at a blinding flash of light. Endymion's chest was no longer beneath her hands. When her eyes began to clear he was lying in the gravel unconscious.

Her legs wobbled, and then gave out beneath her. She braced herself for the impact with the ground. Instead she felt arms cradle her just above the ground. The soft amber eyes that met hers were filled with worry and concern. He was obviously uncomfortable, but terribly worried as well. He only hesitated moments before pressing his hands over the wound. He ripped the edge of her dress, and pressed the fabric into the wound.

"I don't even know your name. Why are you helping me? Aren't you his servant and friend?" Kima blurted out before she could think about it.

"It's Phiren, and help is on its way," he said looking over his shoulder at Endymion lying unconscious on the ground.

"I still don't understand why you are helping me. Aren't you supposed to be his guardian?"

"Yes, but he hasn't been stabbed."

"What has happened!" cried a new voice from behind them.

"Lady Luna!" Kima exclaimed.

"I should have known something was wrong. Both you and your mother were acting so strange. Who did this to you?" she asked angrily.

"It was…It was," Kima tried desperately to get the words out, but found that they stuck like glue in her mouth, "I can't say."

"What do you mean you can't say?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"I mean I can't physically say who it was," Kima said desperately hoping Luna would understand what she meant.

"We need to get you back to the moon. The queen can help release this enchantment, and then we can get to the bottom of this. Unfortunately that means that the prince is going to have to come with us. For all we know he had a part in this," Luna sighed.

"Now wait just a minute!" shouted Taj stepping forward, "You're not taking him anywhere!"

"Be reasonable Taj. Think how this will look to someone less biased," admonished Camali, "Of course he will go without any trouble. The sooner he goes the sooner he can be cleared of any apparent wrong doings."

"Camali I am reminded again how glad I am of your good sense," stated Luna diplomatically. Camali made a little bow and smiled showing a hint of his normal humor.

"What can I do to help?" Phiren asked.

"You can pray," Luna replied almost bitterly.

"Pray? Lady Luna?"

"Yes pray that those who would benefit aren't going to see this as an advantage to try and break the tedious hold on peace we have achieved. Take care of your prince." The look on his face was at first blank, and then understanding washed over him. Kima wasn't sure she understood, but then again the pain was just too much to bear to think about anything else. Then suddenly as if on cue the whole of the court came rushing out into the garden. Everything from then on was cacophony. Eventually the sights and sounds were simply too much for her to bear and she slid into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

"How could you be so sloppy? You useless bitch! You do everything else so well. Why of all things did this have to be the thing you screw up," screamed the voice from the earrings dangling from her ears.

"I keep telling you this is going to work just fine! Why aren't you listening to me you pest?" hissed Esmeraude. Her face was contorted into one part rage and one part annoyance.

"Because just like our brother you seem to have failed to do the one thing which I specifically requested. She needs to die! She isn't dead! That constitutes failure Esmeraude! I do not except failure! If you want to keep that head on your shoulders I suggest I don't see it for a very long time." The connection severed with a severe pop. Esmeraude gritted her teeth in a thoroughly ugly facial expression. She looked up suddenly like an animal scenting prey. Before she had a chance to say anything a slim dark haired girl stepped out from inside one of the many window alcoves. Esmeraude narrowed her eyes and looked ready to kill, but stopped either out of caution or curiosity.

"You never said anything about killing her," said the girl with shrewdness she didn't quite look capable of. Esmeraude stood there, and considered her for a moment.

"That's because I knew that she planned on doing the same to him," Esmeraude replied, inwardly impressed with her own improvisation, "I couldn't stand to see one of my own countrymen killed by that barbaric woman."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Beryl replied pointedly.

"If you already knew then why did you ask? I have no time for your games," replied Esmeraude grimly raising a delicate hand as if to brush her away.

"Anyone who rids me of a rival is worth aiding," Beryl said with a courtly smile on her face stopping Esmeraude in her tracks. She stood tall looking the older woman deep in the eyes. Esmeraude considered her for a moment like she would appraise something before she bought it.

"You don't seem to be a fan of these diplomatic marriages," Esmeraude hazarded.

"It's more that Endymion should not be a pawn to be married to another planet's princess. He's merely a friend of mine, and I would hate to see him become a pawn," she said with a self sacrificing air.

"Don't try to talk circles around me child. Your face was almost the color of my hair when you first got wind of our coming. Don't think I don't know your real feelings lady Beryl. The fact that you would jeopardize your kingdom for it is what interests me," Esmeraude whispered inching closer. Beryl pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. Her body stiffened as she stared the older woman down.

"I wouldn't go that far. I'm not you and I'm not the one who stands to lose more than just her job," she hissed back knowing she'd hit her mark.

"Give it time. You and I aren't so different. Little steps put together soon climb towers. One day you will look down and realize the ground has gotten far away. Now where do I go to get out of here?"

"That depends on where you want to go," she said through clenched teeth.

"Somewhere even my brothers wouldn't think to look for me."

"Give it time I'm sure the Moon Queen will be able to oblige once she gets wind of this," she said with an air of triumph. Esmeraude stared at her for a moment and considered her next tactic.

"So you want the prince to yourself do you?" she mused cautiously. Beryl look at her and for the moment was silenced.

"I'm listening."

"Well if I am found out now there is no way I can help you later. I really think we can probably help each other at some point." Beryl considered her for a moment before turning and walking towards the end of the hall. When Esmeraude didn't immediately follow she stopped.

"Are you coming?" she asked looking back. Esmeraude smiled and followed after her.

"I knew you would see it my way."

* * *

"Don't you dare touch me," growled the powerful woman alone in the dark room. She sat still in her favorite chair staring into the blackness before her.

"You know I've always like you Ana'ye. You have a certain kind of spunk that I've always admired," breathed the menacing voice in the darkness.

"I'm simply too old for you. I have been for a long time. Pity your taste is so… childish," she replied with venom. The darkness around her stayed silent for a while.

"Your attempt to distract me is poor, and has already been accounted for. You know what I'm here for…"

"Yes that's true, but what I don't know is why. Since you obviously plan to do away with me as well, you could at least tell me something. I suppose that in not so long I will know anyways." She could feel the darkness itself become animated as the figure circled her. A hand snaked down her shoulder and over her collarbone. Fingers twisted around the tendrils of hair resting there.

"You're going to fight me until the end aren't you? I'm glad I thought to slip a muscle paralyzing drug into your night cap. This way will be much more fun for me. I think I will tell you at least some of our plans for you and your queen." He paused running his fingers across her face and feeling it change as the true horror she felt spread across her face. He tasted the tension in her as she tried to move her body and it continued to disobey her.

"So now what was it that you wanted to know? A yes you wanted to know why. It's something that was started long ago through the ignorance of a man I will never forgive. Your king has been so gracious as to offer me a means to rectify the wrongs done to myself and my family. By helping me I will also help him to shake free of the hold you devil women have over this solar system. Serenity is my reward for all the good I will do for him. You have made my job much easier than you know by driving her away. All she wants is some one to confide in, and often the only one open to her is me. I have been glad to see you push her willingly into my arms. Very soon you will all be gone, and no one will stand in our way. You have only yourselves to blame for it," he scoffed full of his own intelligence. Sliding his hand around her throat he freed his other hand to slide a long dagger out from the ornate sheath at his hip. He almost regretted giving her the muscle paralyzer, because it meant that she couldn't struggle. It was however interesting to note that it worked well enough so that even when he slid the knife across her throat she still didn't move. He would have to remember that for later. Next time he would make a point of not wearing his usual whites either.

* * *

"Tell me again what it is that actually happened." Endymion's father demanded. He was barely holding onto his composure.

"It was very strange it was almost mechanical the way she did it. She looked up at me and took my hands in hers. Her eyes were screaming at me. The look on her face was so dead. I didn't even realize she was holding the dagger it must have been concealed in her sleeve. She just thrust the dagger into her own stomach," Endymion replied. As he remembered it again an involuntary shiver ran the length of his spine.

"Unfortunately no one is going to believe something like that. You barely know her to judge anything about her, and all anyone else knows is that the knife was still in your hands. Then to top it all off you managed to awaken a guardian. This is going to take some real work to clean up. Until she can confirm your story, and tell us who the real culprit is you have to be arrested," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Won't any of the Moon kingdom representatives be able to confirm that? Where is Luna wouldn't she know something?" Endymion asked desperately.

"You'll discover nothing until the princess has been brought back to consciousness. They've put her under until her wounds have healed. Until Queen Selene can discover exactly what happened you will have to stay in their custody. They don't take this sort of thing lightly. I know it isn't the most ideal situation, but it will cause the least amount of fuss. To see you go willingly will look very diplomatic on your part. I know that you didn't do this, but it simply needs to be done this way. If we were to fight this it would seem to confirm your guilt rather than to expel it. There is a rat amongst the court. I will take pains to have whoever it was discovered, and not just because it looks good. This stinks of troubles I thought we had solved many years ago," he said his thoughts turning inwards.

"What do you mean father?"

"You were too little to remember, and perhaps I'm just becoming paranoid in my old age. Once this planet was a great source of magical learning," his father spoke entranced by his own memories his eyes haunted, "It was once a birthright of Earth until many of the leaders became corrupted. Many of them fought amongst themselves causing much destruction to those who were involved as well as those who weren't. I was forced to intervene, and there are those who still have not forgiven me for it. Many centuries of research and learning were lost in the war. Several strong families were wiped out completely."

"Father why have you never told me of this?" Endymion demanded sounding some what angered.

"I did not think it important. Endymion when you are King you will often be given nearly impossible decisions. You will regret many things even if you do make the best decisions for the planet. I think that when you return it is time for you to begin your true training. I have long held things from you that will be important to know. Forgive me for keeping any of this from you. You are much more mature than I have given you credit for," his father said quietly.

"Don't think on it now father. Knowing that you feel this way about me will give me the strength to hold up during my imprisonment. When I feel weak or inclined to whine I will remember this conversation. It means a lot to me that you would confide this information in me," Endymion declared grasping his fathers arm firmly. His father smiled pride radiating from his eyes. He motioned to the door man, and a pair of guards moved through the door.

They looked at Endymion apologetically and turned leading him out into the corridor. Phiren and Camali were waiting out in the hallway and waited to follow behind the guards at a respectful distance. Both knew the other wouldn't do anything unexpected, but that it would be rude to crowd the other. Both knew that what was being done was a matter of duty and nothing more.

* * *

Endymion looked out across the waving grasses as they rode along the well worn path to the teleporter. Guards rode to either side of him, and following behind were his men at arms. The day was a mere shadow of the warm fall that had been holding on the days before. The wind was whipping like ice across their exposed skin. It seemed as though the very Earth was upset with the chain of events that had led him to leave it. No one talked to one another. The guards felt uncomfortable under the wary gazes of his men at arms. Often they would consider that they were outnumbered, but would remember that the prince had agreed willingly to be taken into custody. Ahead the trees grew thicker around the path making it difficult to see their destination. The wind died a little as they rode into the shelter of the trees. In a matter of moments they were in the small well kept clearing. Luna waited patiently in front of the small marble pedestal with a resigned look on her face. Endymion dismounted slowly sensing that the guards were feeling a bit touchy.

"You are to come with me Prince Endymion," stated Luna firmly, "You're guardians will be received by her majesty as well."

"No doubt to assure the princes cooperation," quipped Coi. Camali shot Coi a look that would curdle milk, and Coi wisely shut his mouth.

"That will be agreeable to us Lady Luna," declared Endymion with all the formal resonance he could. He bowed to the two guards, and they backed away.

"Please follow me," Luna asked motioning him to follow her up the pedestal. Endymion complied quietly mounting the few steps too the polished marble surface. Luna met his eyes and nodded then looked down. His guardians watched the two disappear, and followed after quietly. On the other side was a pedestal that matched the one they have left on Earth, but the surroundings were much different. Camali had always said that the scenery on the Moon was spooky, because it felt so unnatural. Endymion understood what he meant now that he was really looking at it for the first time. Normally he didn't give it a thought. Luna stepped down from the pedestal lightly and led him out of the clearing into the bright sunlight of the Lunar day. Beyond the trees a set of three guards waited along with two rather intimidating women. One had mysterious purple eyes and jet black hair, and the other had emotional blue eyes and long hair the color of wheat. Endymion had never seen any of the Moon Queen's guardians in anything other than a formal setting. They loomed over him from a pair of well bred horses, most likely bought on Earth.

"Prince Endymion?" the blond asked although it was clear she already knew the answer.

"Yes," he replied.

"You have been suspected of an attempted murder of one of the Moon Princess's guardians. As such you will be taken into our custody until your innocence or guilt is proven," the blond intoned ritualistically. Endymion nodded, and watched as both women dismounted from their horses. Behind him his men stood silent watching with equal parts curiosity and disease. The two guardians handed their horses off to the guards and motioned for Endymion and his men to follow. The group traveled in silence. Ahead the palace grounds spread to either side of their small party. Neither woman spoke until they reached the steps of the palace. Endymion had seen the marble behemoth many times, but had never appreciated its ability to seem imposing before. The rounded domes and spinnerets pierced into a watery blue sky.

"Guardians of the Earth prince please follow me," stated the black haired woman for the first time. Her voice had a deep raspy quality that reminded Endymion of the men who smoked far too much Tobacco. Her penetrating gaze made the four tough men squirm where they stood. She turned without another word, and was followed by Endymion's four men. Four other Moon guards stepped forward to close Endymion in, and the blond led them all through the wide marble halls of the palace. Every so often some one bustling about would stop to stare to get a better look so they could describe what they saw later in gossip. As they walked they arrived into older parts of the castle.

"You may call me Maino Prince Endymion," the blonde woman said again as she turned to face them. They had stopped in front of an ornate wooden door. Endymion didn't miss for a second the fact that though it had a frilly exterior it was still a very sturdy door. Maino made a motion and one of the guards pulled the obviously heavy door open.

"It would be a greater pleasure to meet you under circumstances different than this Maino," replied Endymion.

"I quite agree," Maino replied shrewdly though not in a rude tone, "Please follow me. We have made arrangements in the cells reserved for prisoners of political nature." She turned and headed down a flight of stairs the door had been concealing. Below was a large circular room lined with cells of various sizes. None of them were what he had imagined cells to look like. They were plush and well furnished, but it was a prison none the less. A guard rushed forward and unlocked the door to the biggest of the cells. Maino looked at Endymion not unkindly.

"Please feel free to ask for anything you need. We understand that this situation may not be as it seems. Your guardians will have the freedom to come see you as they please," Maino said quietly. There was an awkward silence when each person stared unmoving at the other. Endymion resigned himself and entered the cell of his own will. He didn't turn to watch them shut and lock the door on him. He shivered when he heard the lock click home, but still did not turn. Instead he waited until the others left, and then sat down hard in the desk chair nearest him.

* * *

Author's note: I changed a whole bunch of stuff in this chapter. I ended up needing to do a lot more changing than I thought I would. The original version was a little to disjointed, and over all it seemed like stuff just happen to move the plot not because of it. I think this flows a bit better, and the motivations make a bit more sense. I also changed perspectives, and made sure that the characters are more solid. Originally some of the dialog was a bit unbelievable. Please let me know if there was something I missed or something I could improve upon. Concrit is always welcome.


	9. Cracks in the Wall

Hello all! Sorry for the delay. I know I've been really regular up until the last two weeks. Thanksgiving happened and then I needed to start making recordings for my audition tape so yeah. This is the last chapter I'll be posting until after the Christmas holidays. I felt it would be fair to say something after I disappeared for the last two weeks. This will give me a chance to get all of my real life stuff down which is eating all of my free time up at the moment. Just to give you an idea I spent four and a half hours in a practice room on Thursday so you get the picture what the rest of my week is like. Ok it's a bit sad, but I felt like I was sort of making up for the last chapter while I was rewriting this one. That's also part of the reason it took me a while. I really wanted to spend some time making this one much better. That being said I hope you enjoy the chapter this week. As always concrit is welcome. R&R!

P.S. If you've never heard of the band Mumford and Sons I highly recommend them. They have been highly inspirational for writing these past two weeks.

Chapter 9

Cracks in the Wall

"Why is it exactly that I am always the last to know anything?" demanded Serenity from a comfortable chair on the other side of the room. Maino and Rina had the grace to look at one another at least somewhat guiltily.

"So you were going to just keep all of this from me," Serenity raged. She threw herself out of the chair and stomped towards the two older girls.

"Well not exactly your majesty…" stammered Maino, "We intended to take you to the new guardian as soon as she arrived. We did not, however, feel it was necessary for you to get involved with the prince's arrival."

"Of course you didn't," snapped Serenity icily, "You never think much of anything need concern me. Some day I will actually rule this kingdom, and then I'll discover all sorts of things that I never knew about I'm sure,"

"Now is not the time to act like a spoiled brat," snapped Rina her temper already short. Serenity pursed her lips angrily, but was cut off by Maino before she could say something she would regret later.

"Rina bite your tongue. I'm all for acting as equals, but there is no call for being rude, Serenity we are only doing as we were asked. The reason we were trying not to involve you with the prince is because he is here to be hopefully cleared of the suspected stabbing people are currently accusing him of. The stabbing of your new guardian who is not in very good condition, and I can only imagine what might have flown out of your mouth," explained Maino in an attempt to soothe.

"Well perhaps if I ever got practice at these court matters they wouldn't blow up as often as they do. You simply keep using it as an excuse never to let me do anything. Maino you may be older, but that does not mean you always know what's best," Serenity muttered as she sat down with an unladylike thump. Rina started to say something, but was stopped by a meaningful look from Maino.

"Perhaps you're right Serenity. We should be able to talk about things like this as friends, and I would love to help you learn the ins and outs of court life, but your mother simply will not have it for reasons of her own. It is unfortunately not my place to ask about her motivations so we are left only with the orders they cause," Maino said. She moved quietly over to Serenity's side taking one unwilling hand into her own.

"I know Maino, but I just hate standing around all day feeling useless. I should be training with you instead of merely watching," Serenity said wistfully.

"You will as soon as your powers awaken," chimed in Rina matter of factly, "That's not something I'd have you rush into for anything. Mine was highly unpleasant as you well know. Don't try to rush things it will only turn out badly."

"Well either way I wish I could have gone with you. I've met Prince Endymion, but I've never really gotten a chance to talk to him for more than two words at a function," muttered Serenity looking away pointedly from Maino.

"I know that look. Don't even think about it Serenity. You are not going to see him. He's a terrible flirt, and would probably look at you like a piece of meat. Never mind what he could gain for his kingdom if he did manage to snatch you up," said Rina shortly. Serenity wrinkled her nose and frowned like a thundercloud.

"You're both just as bad as my mother. I want friends not babysitters!" shouted Serenity throwing herself out of her chair. Just then a tentative knock came at the door.

"Yes!" Serenity answered a bit more forcefully than she meant.

"You highness your mother wished you to know that your guardian has safely arrived. She is however in a some what delicate situation at the moment so no one is allowed to see her until she is better." he barely finished.

"Well this is just rich. Next I'll be confined to my room to save my mother's nerves. She's my guardian and now I'm not even allowed to see her," fumed Serenity.

"Serenity be reasonable!" scolded Maino, "The girl was stabbed. Of course we understand that she needs time to recover. Even the healers we have will take time with her. Tell her majesty that we will be understanding." Maino smiled to the servant and nodded a dismissal. The servant stood there awkwardly for a moment obviously not quite finished yet.

"Well out with it. What else do you have to say?" asked Serenity impatiently.

"Forgive me my lady, but the queen is requesting all of your presences in her chambers immediately," stammered the servant. Serenity felt a shiver down the length of her spine. Maino and Rina's heads both snapped up at attention at his words. Serenity looked at the other two and knew suddenly that they felt the sense of fore boding that she felt.

"Of course we will come," replied Serenity quietly. She nodded to the servant having regained her composure somewhat. The servant smiled nervously and then turned and fled the room.

"I don't like this," said Rina quietly.

"Neither do I," replied Serenity, "I guess we better not prolong the inevitable." Serenity didn't wait for either girl. She pushed her way into the brightly lit hallway without waiting for the others. Something all but forced her to run to her mother's apartments. Behind her Maino and Rina were trying their best to keep up in a lady like fashion. Serenity didn't even bother knocking when they rounded the corner. She pushed the door open and practically ran back to the private sitting room at the back of the apartment. Her mother was sitting with her back to them when she pushed the door open. Luna was sitting opposite her with tear stained cheeks.

"Ana'ye," breathed Rina. Serenity turned and knew it was true. Maino stumbled her way around the couch and dropped to her knees beside the queen. Rina watched uncomfortably keenly aware that her relationship didn't extend nearly as far. Serenity quietly made her way around the other side of the couch and sat quietly beside her mother. A strangled sob forced itself from between Selene's lips. Serenity put her arms gently around her mother. Serenity felt the loss, but the tears would not come. She merely sat comforting her mother as best she could. Ana'ye had always been the rock her mother had depended on, much to her father's chagrin. The door burst open; Michelle didn't even wait for anyone to say anything. She threw herself onto the floor in front of Selene.

"I only just heard or I would have come sooner. I don't understand why we can't find the person who keeps doing this," she cried, "If things keep going like this I fear I'll be next." Selene looked up silenced for the moment, as usual Michelle didn't notice. It was moments like this that made the others keenly aware of her lack of tact. She rested her head onto the queen's knees and thankfully said no more. For a few moments nothing could be heard but the quiet sounds of sadness. Luna sighed, and looked across the table at Serenity uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry to ask, but could I speak to you for a few moments Serenity?" queried Luna quietly. Serenity nodded quietly and gave her mother a final squeeze before standing. She let Luna lead her out of the door shutting it quietly behind her.

"Let's go back to your chambers there are a few things I would like to discuss, and I feel it would be better at present to do it somewhere out of earshot," Luna said quietly. Serenity nodded and looked at the older woman curiously. Serenity led the way back to her apartments quietly closing the door behind them. She motioned for Luna to sit and sat as well across from her.

"What is it that you would like to talk to me about Luna?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Just that things seemed strained when I arrived earlier. How are things here?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm lucky I found out that I have a new guardian. My mother doesn't tell me anything, and then she forbids Maino and Rina from saying anything to me. I didn't even know that Prince Endymion had been arrested until Maino slipped."

"I was afraid you might say something like that. I know this is hard to believe, but your mother does think that she is doing her best to protect you."

"Protect me from what exactly? I'm not even allowed to leave the palace grounds. The worst I could possibly do is scrape my knee. I'm so bored I could scream half the time, and all the while I'm expected to watch Maino and Rina train. Now I'll be expected to watch…I just realized they didn't even tell me her name," said Serenity petulantly.

"It's Kima. You may actually recognize her. She is the eldest daughter of the King and Queen of Jupiter," said Luna trying not to let Serenity get too carried away.

"I know Kima a little. She's a bit rough, but she seemed nice enough when I met her. At least she will understand a bit about what it's like to get ordered around."

"I fear she knows more about it than you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well that was what I wanted to talk to you about. I suspect that the real person in control of this whole fiasco was a woman named Esmeraude. She has the power to control people as she pleases."

"Alright, but why would you tell this to me instead of my mother?" Serenity asked. She watched Luna struggle with her words for a moment. It was obvious she had something distasteful to say. Serenity sat quietly letting her collect herself.

"Well you see that this woman has a brother who works in the palace. This man is also of a fairly high rank."

"Well that's easy we can simply find him and find out what he knows," said Serenity reasonably.

"I wish it were that easy. He's a man of some importance and rank."

"Luna just tell me who it is," demanded Serenity.

"Her brother is Diamond," Luna blurted out quickly, "Now you can see why this would be a problem. Can you also see why I chose to tell you and not your mother? She would take it as a personal slight from the King." Serenity sat and considered the older woman for a moment. Why would Diamond's sister have anything to do with harming her guardian? She decided that there was just no way that he could know anything about it. Maybe she could just ask him about it. Perhaps they had even had a falling out at some point in time. She could just be the black sheep in the family.

"Yes I can see how that would affect my mother, but that could merely be a coincidence," Serenity replied hopefully.

"I'm starting to think that it isn't, because someone found out about Tomar before he managed to get Rina to the moon. I'm starting to suspect that someone to be Rubius. He is Diamond's brother. I haven't had the heart to tell Rina, but we did find Tomar's body. I will just say that there wasn't much left," said Luna sadly.

"That's awful," Serenity replied quietly. Her insides were churning with doubt now. How could Diamond be related to such awful people?

"You don't have any proof of anything yet though do you?" Serenity asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately I don't," replied Luna, "I intend to one way or another when Kima wakes. When I asked her before she said she couldn't tell me who it was. I was thinking that perhaps now she has awoken whatever compulsion was on her before has been erased. I have my suspicions, but I haven't been able to ask her since they put her under right away to aid with the healing."

"I'm sure we will find out, but until then it's probably best not to dwell on it to much," murmured Serenity.

"Yes I suppose you're right princess," Luna replied, "Oh that reminds me. I was asked to deliver a letter to you. A…friend of mine had some things she wanted to say to you." Luna fished in her pocket until she produced a letter. She handed it to Serenity quietly. Serenity looked on in confusion. Luna stood nodding matter of factly.

"Well I'll leave you to it," Luna said awkwardly. Before she could change her mind about something she pushed the door open and walked out into the hall. Serenity was left staring at a nondescript letter. She hesitated for a moment before opening it sensing something strange about the way Luna had acted. Serenity got up and moved over to sit down at her writing desk. She grabbed a letter opener and slit the envelope open. The paper was unremarkable and there had been no seal. She unfolded the letter cautiously as though something might come jumping out of it. The scrawled webby handwriting on the page left Serenity with a strange feeling of foreboding. She exhaled without realizing that she had been holding her breath and began to read.

Dear Princess

It will seem strange to receive a letter from someone you do not know. Please rest assured that anything I have to say is meant to be helpful. I understand that at the moment you are feeling as though you have no part to play in your own life. That will not always be the case. My advice to you is to be bold. Follow your instincts, and follow your curiosity. It may lead you to places that will cause distress, but know that it will be for the best. Your guardians do want to be your friends, and perhaps in the future they will be. For now you must know that they wish to be closer to you, but that there are certain circumstances which will not allow it. Go and take a bold step forward. You will be rewarded I promise you.

Setsuna

P.S. You won't believe me at first, but eventually you will stop doubting me.

Serenity stared blankly at the letter in astonishment. Nothing about it was like anything she had read before. It gave her the creepy feeling that the writer already knew what she would do. As much as she wanted to rebel against the post script she could feel already that she would do as the letter prophesied. She threw the letter down onto the writing desk, and turned her back on it. It made her feel as though there were things she should be doing then. Serenity wandered around her rooms aimlessly stopping at the window seat in her bedroom. Outside the day was sunny and warm. It looked nothing like the turmoil inside of her. Suddenly she wished that her life was simple again, and that none of these worries plagued her. She hated feeling tricked or pushed into doing anything specific, but she knew that was exactly what was happening.

Serenity knew that she needed to go to Diamond. She had many questions she wanted to ask him. What did she really know about him? He always said very little about himself, and it bothered her now though it never had before. She wanted to know everything in order to clear him of these strange feelings Luna had planted in her stomach. He couldn't possibly be involved in the things that Luna suspected him of. The only way she would feel better would be to ask him. Surely he would not deny her any answers. He had been nothing but a perfect gentleman all along.

* * *

Diamond was usually making the best use of his time in the library this time of day, and this was where Serenity found him now. For a few moments she simply stayed watching him from afar concealed. Normally she wouldn't have hesitated, but now she felt as though it were slightly different. Doubt had been planted inside of her, and she was having a very difficult time shaking the feeling. Her insides roiled in indecision. Was there more to this man she knew than she thought?

"Whoever you are I suggest you either tell me your business or leave," spat Diamond in a tone Serenity had never heard before. She shifted suddenly aware just how much her skirts rustled. Diamond turned with catlike grace nearly toppling his chair as he stood. Serenity froze under his gaze, feeling like a trapped animal. At first his eyes were as hard as his namesake, then in a split second he was sweetness and honey. A smile split his face that softened his eyes but only slightly. Serenity could still see something hard waiting in his eyes.

"What brings you looking for me sweet one?" Diamond asked as he oozed away from the table. Serenity stared at him suddenly terrified of the questions she had come to ask him. He stood watching expectantly unmoving.

"I…I," Serenity stammered trying to think of a reason, "I needed a shoulder. I'm sure by now you have heard about what happened to Ana'ye" Diamonds face didn't change as he moved to take her in his arms.

"Of course dearest, how silly of me. I should have realized," he replied sounding far away. She rested her head against his chest, but found no comfort in his embrace. Her skin tingled where it touched his making her feel uncomfortable. An embrace that yesterday would have made her feel better gave her no comfort at all now.

"It's just all so sudden. I'm beginning to fear that Michelle will be next. Maybe we are closer to discovering who is behind all of this," Serenity murmured into Diamond's chest. As the last word escaped Diamond stiffened. Serenity looked up, but his face was the same as before.

"Oh? Has new information come to light?" Diamond asked a little to non-chalantly.

"No not really," Serenit replied hesitantly, "They think Kima will be able to tell us something when she wakes from her healing sleep. For the moment though we have no idea what happened." Serenity waited for his answer not even realizing that she was holding her breath.

"Well that's too bad, I hope you find out soon," he replied though she no longer quite believed him, "Let's not talk about all these horrible things. I have not seen enough of you lately dearest." Diamond reached down to kiss the top of her head. It took a great effort not to cringe at his touch. This couldn't be happening to her. She was supposed to marry this man.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Diamond asked with something closer to real concern. He tilted her head up so he could look down into her face. She wanted to shrink away, but knew that would only raise his suspicions further.

"I told you, I'm just upset about Ana'ye," she said softly, "I do feel a little bit better now thank you. I think I will go back now and check up on mother." Serenity pulled away and all but fled the library.

Diamond watched her go silently without a single change of expression. The crumpled paper in his hand, however, gave away his anger. He slowly let his fingers relax allowing the crumpled paper to fall to the floor.

"Whoever you are I suggest you stop spying on my now. I am in no mood to play games at present," Diamond growled. The figure who had been concealed behind him stepped into view. Diamond considered the short black haired girl for a moment.

"So I see my sister was too much of a coward to come herself. That was probably one of her smarter decisions, as I do believe she may have jeopardized more than she knows. You will deliver a letter to her," he ordered as he handed over a non-descript envelope, "Now I suggest you leave my sight before I decide to take some of my anger out on you." She nodded with wide blue eyes as she tucked the letter into her dress, and then scampered away without a word.

* * *

"Selene you really need to stop sheltering her so much. She's turning away from you and I'm afraid to others not quite so savory to amuse herself. You're making her feel left out and it is her right to be involved along side her guardians not simply as an accessory to them," said Luna pointedly.

"Luna you know we've had this argument before and you will not sway me on this subject. I will not have her innocence tainted, because of the misgivings and mistakes of others. She is to live the kind of life I was never given," she said stubbornly.

"I'm glad to see her spoiled a little and without any real cares," mused Maino, "I am glad to act in her stead for now. She is only a girl after all and she does not realize what kinds of things are in store for her once she comes into our world. Each of us has suffered tremendously to become what we are and I would not wish that on her for any treasure in this world." Luna fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Speaking of which, I wonder how Artemis is fairing on Mercury. He is the only one who has not yet come back. I haven't yet had the heart to tell Rina that Tomar has finally been found. Artemis and I are now all that is left of the once vast school of Seekers. We are dieing out. It's as if there will be no more need for us…" she said unable to finish.

"Don't say such things Luna! My heart cannot take it. It's bad enough that I have these awful premonitions, but to hear them justified by you is more than I can bear!" the queen shrieked standing quickly knocking her wine glass to the floor. She brought her hands to her face in distress and covered it.

"You're majesty I think that Luna only worries about her not being able to handle the stress of your position when the time comes for her to assume the throne. Innocence is all well and good, but we don't want her to become to spoiled I also don't want to see her turn to darker things because she feels left out," explained Maino, "I often see her leave and I do not know where she goes, but I am afraid it is to meet someone. Diamond has been sniffing around her as long as I can remember. He makes me shiver with fear. There is just something about him which is so wrong." Selene didn't reply for quite some time. She uncovered her face and walked gracefully to the window.

"She needs to be trained to use her powers like the rest of the guardians. Without that training a situation could arise that would cause her to loose control of her powers. She is as strong as she is naïve and it could kill her. Women have come before her that have been incinerated by their own powers," said Luna pragmatically.

"You don't think I know that?" snapped Selene, "She will be trained in good time. Don't press me my mind is made up." Selene looked at the two women in distress. Without another word she stormed gracefully from the room.

"This really is a recipe for disaster Luna. I am afraid that with every moment that she is kept away she grows closer to Diamond. I want nothing to do with him and for her to have nothing to do with him," said Maino sighing in distress.

"It's funny you should mention that. I seem to have found another connection to his family," said Rina as she entered the room, "I over heard the prince and one of his guardians talking about Diamonds sister Emerald. Apparently she was with the Queen of Jupiter when Kima was stabbed. I'm starting to suspect some real foul play is going on. We just don't have a way to prove any of it yet. That may change once Kima wakes up."

"Kima needs to be under careful protection," said Luna looked up at the violet eyed beauty.

"Why exactly were you snooping around the prince Rina?" asked Maino.

"I wanted to see if he is really as innocent as they are all claiming him to be. I was also wanted to see what his guardians are like. The one I did meet is obnoxious," she said rolling her eyes.

"You really should wait until you get an order from the queen," said Luna with annoyance.

"I'm not really her guardian and I wish that I could discuss some of the things that are important with the person I'm actually supposed to be guarding," said Rina.

"I'm tired of this argument. I'm going to go find Michelle and see if she has anything to say about this since she is the only one left who can offer us any advice," said Maino. She got up hurriedly and left already preoccupied with her newly appointed task.

"I may as well see if I can find Serenity. She is probably feeling a little lonely by now. Someone really should check to see if Kima is awake," said Luna with finality.

"I checked while I was snooping, and she seems to be resting more easily, but for now they will not allow her to wake," replied Rina.

"Well we will see just how long they can keep her asleep," sighed Luna.

* * *

Serenity peaked out from between the alcove curtain into the hall. For the moment it seemed to be empty. Cautiously she stepped out of her hiding spot. Since she had fled the library the last words of the letter had been haunting her. It had said to follow her curiosity. She could think of nothing she was more curious about than the prince. Once her mother had shown her where the dungeons were, but she was having a hard time remembering exactly where the cells were for the higher ranking prisoners. It had taken her a while, but she was fairly sure she had finally found the right corridor. A few guards had nearly rounded the corner on her before she could dive into a window seat. She had sat in hiding for the last little while too scared to come out. Serenity steeled herself now, because she knew there would be guards posted at the door. She tried to picture all the bossy looks her mother managed to use during the day, and thought she might pick any of those to get her way. She stood straight, and began to walk as regally as she could manage. For a few moments it was work to make it look as though she knew exactly where she was going, and then she spotted guards posted at one of the doors. She sailed towards them and they saluted when she stopped in front of them.

"If you would be so kind I desire that the door should be opened so that I may see the prisoner," Serenity stated quietly. The two guards looked at each other obviously unsure what to do.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but we have strict orders not to let anyone in," the guard on the left said hesitantly.

"Surely these orders do not extend to the future Queen of the realm?" asked Serenity icily.

"Of course not," stuttered the guard on the right hurriedly. He stepped aside, and opened the door so that she could enter.

"Thank you," Serenity said with a magnanimous nod. She sailed through leaving the guards with slack jaws. Soon after she entered the door was shut behind her. Serenity suddenly wished she had thought to bring something with her. Surely the prince would recognize her. Boldly she continued to step forward towards the cell directly in front of her. Inside the prince was lying down facing away from the door. Serenity had to stand on her tip toes to see inside the cell. It didn't seem to be as awful as she had imagined it to be. She was disappointed, because it looked as though he was asleep. She looked in for a few more moments, and then turned to go.

"Well have you enjoyed gawking at the prisoner?" asked an annoyed voice from within. Serenity stopped and turned to look back. Endymion who had obviously heard her watching was also obviously not asleep. He was easily tall enough to peer comfortable through the high barred window. His face was framed with short jet black hair. Serenity could see why Maino thought him dangerous. He was very handsome in a chiseled well muscled sort of way.

"I…," Serenity began.

"I wonder if prisoners in my dungeon ever get so many visitors. Have you come to grill me like the last girl?" he asked expectantly with a well formed eyebrow quirked. Serenity looked at him, and then it dawned on her, he didn't recognize her when she wasn't all made up. They had never really talked before, and she realized that it was completely reasonable that he didn't really know what she looked like.

"At least you're more attractive than the last one. Actually you're more attractive than both of them," he said narrowing his eyes slightly. Serenity cleared her throat since it was obviously her turn to talk. The trouble was she had no idea what to say. His deep blue eyes were pinning her where she stood.

"Well come on you must have something to say, or did you really just come to stare at me?" he said with the beginnings of amusement.

"I certainly did not come just to stare at you," Serenity blurted out angrily, "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Obviously this has all gotten blown out of proportion."

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so," replied Endymion smugly, "You must know already, but I'm Prince Endymion."

"I had heard," replied Serenity in annoyance, "I'm fairly sure that the entire palace heard not to mention all the other outlying planets."

"Are all of you that self assured on this tiny rock?" replied Endymion a bit more severely than he meant. Serenity stared at him with eyes wide.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Serenity almost angrily.

"Well it's just that you all seem to think it's alright to bring me here, and then ask me anything you damn well please. At least our prisoners know where they stand. I feel like I'm on display."

"Oh yes we all seem to think that your possible connection to an attempted murder should not be taken into consideration at all."

"That I did not do. I never tried to kill her, and then on top of not trying to kill her I get knocked out cold and arrested."

"And we are supposed to just take your word for it I suppose. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Maino is right you are completely incorrigible," Serenity spat and turned to storm out.

"Wait a minute. Who are you?" Endymion asked more suspiciously than before.

"No one of your concern _your highness_," Serenity said acidly as she turned. She curtsied rudely and then turned to storm up the steps out of the dungeon. The guards heard her coming and opened the door quickly. As she was storming out she nearly knocked over someone else who was trying to get in. She barely paid any attention except that the man had long silver grey hair. He turned to look at her with eyes wide in disbelief. He walked through the already open door and down the stairs. Endymion watched him come and darted into the back of his cell.

"Have you come to berate me as well Camali?" he asked petulantly.

"What do you mean?" asked Camali confusion, "You mean the girl who was just in here?"

"Of course that's who I mean. It seems like everyone on this stupid hunk of rock has nasty things to say to me."

"What did you say to her?"

"Not much she seemed to have come just to look at me, and I really didn't appreciate it so I told her so."

"Endymion, even for you, this has to be one of the stupidest things you've ever done."

"Why?" asked Endymion angrily.

"You really have no idea who that was do you?" asked Camali in disbelief.

"Of course I don't. I assumed she was a servant of someone important or some such nonsense come to report back to their mistress."

"Oh of all the…Endymion that was Serenity," spat Camali. Endymion was suddenly at the door of his cell.

"What?" he nearly shouted, "That girl was Serenity?"

"Yes you moron that girl was Serenity. That girl is the future Queen of this tiny rock as you called it. No wonder she nearly ran me over as she stormed out," Camali said as calmly as he could rubbing his forehead with his hand, "What the hell am I going to do with you Endymion?"

"Well they are right about one thing. She is very beautiful," mused Endymion aloud.

"Don't even let that idea slither its way into your head. She is the definition of off limits. Her mother would probably have you killed even for thinking about it and never worry herself over the consequences," Camali explained hurriedly.

"Camali just stop talking the more unattainable you make this girl seem the more I will want to try."

"Don't even joke about that Endy. This is not one of the court girls that no one cares if you pursue. If you pursue this girl you better mean it. I will never support you if you try this simply for fun."

"What if I actually fell in love with her? What would you do then Camali?" asked Endymion seriously. Camali looked at him knowing that his tone of voice demanded a serious answer.

"If you really loved her then I would help you any way I could. Be serious Endy you've only ever talked to her this once."

"I'm just saying hypothetically," said Endymion quietly, "Who knows if I will even get to talk with her again."

* * *

Author's Note: Well if you read this in its original incarnation you probably won't recognize much. Originally Serenity and Endymion didn't meet until the next chapter. I felt like you all had waited long enough. I basically rewrote this whole chapter. I'm much happier with it now. It actually kind of seems to go some where. It seemed a bit slapdash before thankfully I feel like that has changed.


	10. Crossroads

AAHHH! It's been forever you're saying. I know I'm replying. Dangit I've been waiting so long you say. I'm sorry I'm saying. I really am sorry I was doing so good at being really regular about this then life said no you need to go do this now. Six months later, and we find ourselves here. So without any more of my obnoxious rambling enjoy the long awaited tenth chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10

Crossroads

Beryl began to doubt herself for the thousandth time since she had made the rash decision to help Esmeraude. The situation in which she thought she was sure to have the upper hand seemed to be quite the opposite. She had assumed wrongly that Esmeraude would have little knowledge of Earth. Nothing could have been farther from the truth. It hadn't taken long to figure out how deep the water was. Only a day had passed before the whole palace was in an uproar. It seemed that both of them had assumed wrongly that they would have until Kima woke to get away. Instead it seemed as if someone had known immediately. Esmeraude cursed the seeker Luna frequently and eloquently about it.

Beryl had managed to install Esmeraude in an unused section of the stables until somewhere better could be found. Luckily her mother seemed content to believe she was spending her time mooning over Endymion not harboring a fugitive. She had mooned a little, at first, but now was too occupied figuring out what to do with Esmeraude. She was really beginning to feel as though she were caught in a closing trap.

"Out for your daily walk Lady Beryl?" questioned a familiar voice. Beryl looked up at the guard startled out of her reverie.

"Yes," she replied regaining her composer, "Sorry I didn't see you there Kam."

"You really shouldn't fret so. He'll come home soon safe and sound. Those hoity toity moon people can hold him since they run the system, but they would never be able to justify harming him. He's probably uncomfortable, but he'll not have a scratch on him when he comes back," Kam chirped happily. Beryl smiled wishing he would just stop talking, but forced herself to be polite anyways.

"I'm sure that you are quite right, and I will try to keep your good advice in mind. It surely cheers me up just thinking about it," she replied coquettishly, "Now if you'll excuse me it is getting a bit cold out here I think I will finish my walk now." She smiled dismissing him, and walked away before he had a chance to say something else equally inane. She missed Endymion, but she really didn't think she was moping her way around the palace. It was getting annoying that everyone seemed to think they needed to comfort her. She didn't need their comfort. She was going to win Endymion for herself, and never have to worry about what anyone else thought ever again.

Once Beryl was sure that Kam was out of sight she darted across the lawn hiking her skirts up in a very unladylike fashion. When she was out of direct sight of the palace she let her skirts drop and leaned against the dilapidated back wall of the stable. Her breath came faster, but she wasn't sure whether it was from the run or from the adrenaline. She made her away along the backside of the stable until she came upon a worn out old board placed carelessly across the faded siding. Beryl wiggled her fingers beneath the loose board and pushed it aside with some effort. With one more glance over her shoulder she slid into the gap she had made beside the board. When she was through she pulled it back into place. Before she could turn a hand grasped her shoulder hard. She gasped and spun gasping when she realized it was only Esmeraude.

"Do you have to scare me every time I come here?" asked Beryl in exasperation. Esmeraude pulled her hand away and for a moment just stared at her in the darkness. After a moment of uncomfortable silence she snapped her fingers and a light appeared floating above them. Beryl stared pointedly away from Esmeraude looking instead at the improving surroundings of the run down stables. It seemed that she had even managed to come up with a bed while Beryl had been away.

"I hate to break this to you, but they are already looking for you. I have said nothing, but it seems that Luna suspected you almost from the beginning," Beryl said matter of factly still not looking at Esmeraude. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that it was not news to the older woman. Somehow she still had contact with people on the outside, and Beryl really wished she knew how the other woman accomplished it.

"That is no concern to me now. I have found purpose enough to stay here. It wasn't until I had time to think that I remembered the vast treasure trove of artifacts that lay within this palace. Amongst them I know there will be something useful to me," replied Esmeraude paying little attention to Beryl's attempts to ignore her.

"What kind of artifacts? Surely there is nothing that could be any more useful than a sword, and even that won't help you against the sheer number of men here," Beryl said shaking her head.

"I'm not talking about arms you stupid girl. I'm talking about artifacts of magical making. Many of them were stolen years ago from families who were either killed or used to the kings advantage. Many of them were powerful, and the King couldn't have destroyed them so they must be kept here somewhere. I want you to find them," Esmeraude said finishing what was obviously an order.

"How am I supposed to find something like that out?" cried Beryl petulantly. Esmeraude turned her eyes on her severely.

"I don't care. You're enough of a gossip to know where to over hear things like that. I'll be waiting for you to bring them to me. Surely this is only a small task to ask of you when guaranteeing the man you love," Esmeraude growled harshly. Beryl backed up a step both in fear an annoyance.

"I'll find your artifact then if that's what it takes," Beryl spat. She dug through her skirts pulling out a cloth pouch. With little care she threw it at Esmeraude. Esmeraude caught it deftly paying no mind to the relative disgust with which it had been thrown.

"I expect that you'll find something quickly or I can't promise to help you in your quest. I also can't promise that I won't be seen if something doesn't happen quickly," Esmeraude said smoothly.

"Oh and before I forget I have something else for you." Beryl fished inside her deep pockets producing a slightly crumpled letter. She handed it to Esmeraude and patiently waited while she took it. Esmeraude took one look at the handwriting and looked up with narrowed eyes at Beryl.

"How did you manage to get this?" she asked quietly.

"You can send people through secret routes to your _brother_ and I can just as easily follow them. The girl you "sent" was terrified of getting herself caught so in a moment when she wasn't looking I ghosted the letter away from her. I found it to be a very interesting read. You certainly have more reason to hide then you are letting on," said Beryl with a satisfied smile, "I think you need to not forget that you are working for me as much as I am working for you." With a satisfied look on her face Beryl slid the board aside and slipped out. Esmeraude watched her go with fury in her eyes. When she was completely gone she turned with distaste to the letter in her hands. A careful read through revealed to her what she had already guessed. Her brother meant what he had threatened. With growing outrage she realized how far afield he had deviated from their original plan. She crumpled the letter and threw it to the floor with disgust. At this rate they would never get the revenge they so desperately craved and deserved. If her brother would not do as he should then she would take things into her own hands.

* * *

Soon he would have exactly what he wanted. Soon she would be firmly in his grasp for certain and forever. No longer would he have to answer to the cretin who thought him nothing more than a pawn in his game. No longer would he have to answer to a man unable to take the place he so obviously craved. Until that happened, however, he would kowtow and do what it took to gain what he so desperately craved. He waited patiently until the last nurse left then he edged closer to the door to the room that would see some kind of redemption for himself. In moments he would make himself worthy of his prize in the eyes of his most unworthy employer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath feeling for the life force of the one within. What he felt was unusually strong which made what he did all the more exciting. He liked it when they had to fight even if what happened was unconscious. One more unseen nurse burst from the room door and began running down the hall. She paid the stranger in white absolutely no mind, and even if she had he sufficiently outranked for her to have to reason to keep him out. He wondered what had happened that would make her run so. Realizing that he had less time than he thought he caught the door after her hasty retreat and slid his way into the room. Sunlight streamed in through two opened windows bringing with the fresh scent of the never ending lunar spring. Even now after all this time the never changing seasons still grated at Diamond's nerves.

At the end of the room she was laid sleeping peacefully in her bed. Tendrils of light auburn hair lightly touched her face. If he all his thoughts didn't concern another he might have found her beautiful, but at the moment all he could think of was the mission he had to complete to have the one he wanted. He squared his shoulders and felt for the knife that was buried against his hip. The steel was reassuring against his hand. It was the one thing that had never failed him in all this time. Even his family couldn't boast the same record. Without a sound he slid it free from where it was hidden in his white uniform. Her heart was strong and she would fight him, but not for any real length of time as she was still asleep. For this he hated the King. He was taking away the one thing that made this job enjoyable. He pondered what he might do to the King once this was all over as he sauntered closer and closer to the bed. With a sigh that expelled his dissatisfaction with the situation he lifted the blade above her heart readying to slide home. His muscled bunched in his arm as he readied himself for the blow, and was interrupted by the same nurse bustling back into the room. Hastily he slipped the dagger back into his pants in one smooth motion. Luckily for the nurse his back had been to her. She scowled and bustled in front of him giving him a withering look that spoke volumes on how he did not belong in this room.

"The King will be pleased to know that his daughters newest companion seems to be regaining her strength quickly," Diamond said smoothly. The nurse looked at him with thinly veiled exasperation.

"Yes, well now would be a good a time as any to go and give him your report on that particular topic," replied the nurse in an obvious dismissal which only physicians were capable of. No matter your rank they treated you all the same way.

"If there is nothing further that you can tell me of her condition then I will do just that," Diamond replied, overly polite.

"No I have nothing further to say of her condition other then it grows less worrisome by the hour."

"Thank you then I will take my leave of your careful work." Diamond smiled in a way that was meant to charm, but it was completely lost on the serious woman. With distaste and annoyance he left the room. There was always later. Perhaps when all was said and done he would kill the troublesome nurse as well.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this!" fumed Serenity nearly shouting. She swept towards Endymion's cell door crumpling the paper in her hand as she went. When he didn't react right away she threw it, but the paper narrowly missed making it through the bars. He peeled himself off of his bunk getting languidly to his feet. He looked up as a smile slowly crawled its way across his face. Serenity glared at him balling her fists against her side.

"I merely wanted to apologize for getting off on the wrong foot _Princess_. I behaved improperly and since I couldn't attend you in person a letter had to do," Endymion said smoothly. The corner of his mouth quirked up into a smirk.

"A simple apology would have sufficed. This was certainly not that. I do not appreciate any of the flowery language regarding my person or any part of it. Your apology was more improper than what you were apologizing for."

"Oh I'm sorry was it poorly written?" he asked slyly. She stared at him for a moment with her mouth hanging open. Her mind seemed to be running back over the contents of the letter, and as she thought about it a subtle pink started to fill her cheeks. Angrily she closed her mouth setting her jaw to begin another tirade.

"A blush is very becoming on you Princess," Endymion cut in before she had a chance to start off again. What had been a slight pink now turned a bright red.

"I am not blushing you...you...baahhh!" she huffed. Serenity paced away turning around. Hesitantly she put her hands against her cheeks and felt the warmth there that she didn't want to admit. Only Diamond ever made her blush. She certainly didn't want this...jerk to make her blush.

"Have you composed yourself Princess?" Endymion asked calmly but with an edge of humor. Serenity turned and glared at him stalking back towards his door.

"Yes I have, and while I'm here and still thinking about it you might as well make a better apology while I'm still here in person. That is what you wanted isn't it?" Serenity's delicate eyebrows rose expectantly. Endymion frowned, obviously that wasn't the response he had been expecting. Unruffled by her change of tactic he smiled again and bowed as best he could through the door.

"I am most humbly sorry that I may have said anything to offend you Princess. Will you accept my apology?" he asked. At the top of the stairs the door opened and Camali stepped through without a second thought. He stepped smoothly down the stairs with his nose buried in a dispatch of some kind.

"Well it seems as though you're father has rooted yet another band of..." he trailed off as he looked up from the paper in his hand. His grey eyes swept the scene in front of him taking in both Serenity's stance as well as Endymion's. Slowly he pushed stray silver hairs out of his face.

"Your Highness. To what does Prince Endymion owe the visit?" he asked quietly.

"Leave," said Serenity quietly. The anger in her voice was apparent regardless of how softly she spoke.

"I just wanted to see..."

"Out!" she ordered daring him to defy her. His grey eyes twinkled with amusement. He turned back to look solely at Endymion with a wicked grin.

"Told you so," Camali snickered. When Endymion gave no reply he bowed and left the dungeon. Serenity watched him go then stepped up to the door. Her fists were balled tightly at her side.

"Is this just some game to you? Do you have some kind of bet with your friends as to how long it takes you to woo me," Serenity seethed, "Or was this just some disgusting attempt for me to think you are not all so bad, and to insist that my mother pardon you. I'm sure the whole ignorance thing was just an act." She turned away from him in disgust. Serenity paced away and then turned coming back to exactly where she had stood before. Endymion stared back with shock spreading across his chiseled face.

"Is that how little you think of me that you think I would wager my friends about your favor?" asked Endymion only half pretending at being offended. Serenity stared at him blankly suddenly put on the defensive.

"Stop that," she fretted.

"Stop what?"

"That irritating thing you do where you say half of what is in my head." Serenity looked on realizing that the smirk had returned to his face.

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Oh I'm sorry is that a word you are unfamiliar with?" Serenity glared at him her temper rising again.

"No is a word I am well versed in. I've heard every version for every reason there is. Most often I hear "because you're not ready yet" or "when all of your guardians are found" or my personal favorite "because I don't want to see something happen to you". If you knew how many times a day I heard that word you would be appalled. I've never left this palace. Did you know that? I'm sure you've seen the rest of at least the lands surrounding your home, but I never have. I wander around here day after day watching the people closest to me either kowtow to my mother, or continue fulfilling what makes them happiest. Not for me though because my mother says that I'm not ready yet or that it's too dangerous or that I don't have enough experience. The only problem being that I'll never get any at this rate so they'll be able to keep me like this forever," Serenity finished nearly at a shout. Endymion watched her quietly through shocked blue eyes. Chest heaving, Serenity began to realize just how worked up she had gotten. Slowly she backed away from the door. The color drained from her face as one delicate hand rose to her throat. Her crystal blue eyes turned inward, and then back to Endymion's face. He could feel her stare pierce right through his chest. Like a frightened animal she turned and fled up the stairs.

"Wait!" Endymion shouted after her. Without a look back she slowed to a sedate pace and exited. For endless moments he stared at where she had last stood. He couldn't even say for sure why, but a sense of loss had washed over him the second she had stepped through the door. In a flurry of motion he grabbed a blank piece of paper and began scribbling fuirously. In his fury of writing he didn't even notice Camali come back in and start trying to get his attention.

"Endy!" Camali shouted for the fourth time exasperation clear in his voice.

"What?" cried Endymion in annoyance. He scribbled a signature on the hasty letter and turned to face the door folding the paper in his hand.

"What is the matter with you? Didn't you hear me calling you?" asked Camali angrily.

"No. I didn't hear you, but please find a way to get this letter to Serenity again," Endymion begged with a faint hint of desperation. Camali looked at him his silver grey eyes boring into straight into him.

"What kind of nonsense are you getting yourself into this time?" Camali asked warily, "Did you do or say anything else to anger her? Don't tell me this is one of your games, because I already told you she is the ultimate in off limits." Endymion stared at him with a look he had never seen on the boys face before. Without realizing he had been holding his breath Camali exhaled nearly the entire contents of his lungs. Nothing about the look on Endymion's face was familiar. For as long as he had known Endymion he had always been a jokester almost to a fault. The boy, no man, who was staring through his friends eyes was someone Camali had never thought to see.

"Just take the letter to her Cam, please..." Endymion stared quietly back at him holding the letter out through the bars, "You said not to pursue her if I wasn't serious, but you also said that if I truly was you would support me."

"Endy do you have any idea what you're asking of me? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

"Of course I know. It may seem like there is only fluff inside my pretty little head, but I assure you that I have actually absorbed many of the lectures you have given me throughout the years. Something about our meeting today told me without a doubt that I must speak with her again. It told me that I need to get to know this woman. It's stupid, I know, because I barely know her at all, but I feel this desperate urge to protect her."

"Oh come on Endy everyone feels that way about a pretty girl. What makes her so different from all the other girls you wanted to "protect" throughout the years?" Camali asked disbelief apparent in his voice and demeanor.

"Because it is. I don't know how else to explain it to you. Please, I know what I've been like lately. I've been running away from more things than I can even count anymore, but this is something which I feel I cannot run away from. Please understand me Camali. Something about her…it calls to me. I can feel this thing in my bones." Camali looked at him with mounting confusion.

"Endy this is insane. None of what you're saying makes the slightest bit of sense, but if you really feel this strongly and you're being this serious then I will do what you ask." Camali took the letter and slipping it inside the lapel of his grey uniform jacket.

"Thank you Cam I know what it sounds like, but I really appreciate it. You're a true friend and I know if you didn't think I was serious you wouldn't do this for me." Camali nodded and turned to go before his sanity had the chance the seep its way back into his brain.

* * *

With a gasp Kima sat straight up in her bed. She had been having a horrible dream right before she awoke, but it had already faded from her memory. Her eyes blurred as she tried desperately to remember where she was. From the light she could feel it was mid afternoon, but it was suddenly much to warm. The last thing she remembered it had been Autumn on Earth, and this felt more like spring or early summer. Her eyes began to focus and she noticed a man in white fingering what looked like a blade. She shook her head and steadied her vision on him, but suddenly nothing seemed amiss with him.

"Who are you?" she growled before she could think through her question. For a moment the man said nothing simply staring at her with thinly veiled hatred.

"No one of your concern woman," he replied shortly.

"Well honestly if you're going to lurk around in my room while I'm sleeping I think it does concern me," Kima retorted angrily. Slowly he wound his way around the room with serpent like grace. The hair on the back of Kima's neck rose a little more with each step. Without warning he took the last few steps to her bed at a run, sliding the knife Kima thought she had seen earlier, free. Without a shout she threw her hands forward. The room cracked with sudden thunder and suddenly he was flying with a crash through the window. With a wince Kima stood without a thought for her wounds and hobbled to the window sill. Below there was nothing but shattered glass glittering on the grass just outside the window. No one could be seen anywhere around the window. Alerted by the noise a nurse came running in but stopped dead when she saw the room as well as her charge up and out of bed.

"Where am I?" Kima demanded rounding on the confused nurse.

"Why, you're on the moon of course," the nurse replied in a startled voice.

"Why?"

"You're Princess Serenity's Guardian. You were stabbed so we brought you here to care for you until you were well enough to start training," the nurse said slowly quickly regaining her composure. Kima seemed to remember something to that effect, but it seemed so far off as to not even affect her. She worked her way back to her bed and sat down letting her head drop into her hands.

"What happened to me?" she asked desperately.

"We were really hoping that you could tell us that my lady," said the nurse quietly. Without seeming to intrude the nurse helped to push her back against the bed. She deftly moved the covers back over her confused patient. Kima stared up at her gratefully even though normally she would have protested the help. Her head complained as she tried to delve deeper into what had happened to her before. Every time she touched a memory related to what happened her head ached nearly as bad as her side. She knew that she had been stabbed but she couldn't remember by whom. Something told her that it had been by her own hands, but every instinct within her told her that just could not be. She would not have done something like that to herself. It must have been someone else who had done this horrible thing to her. Even that thought process felt wrong for some reason that she couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry right now I just feel mixed up about the whole thing. Nothing I can remember feels right. I remember things and then something happens and it feels wrong, but I'll remember something else and it feels wrong too. I don't know if I'm going to be any help to anyone who wants to know anything from me. My entire brain feels scrambled for some reason. Anytime I get close to anything that feels real I start to get this horrible pounding headache," Kima replied without thinking. The words seemed to simply tumble from her mouth. She had always had a habit of speaking without thought, but this seemed to go farther than anything she had dealt with before. Her mother would be completely appalled with the way she was speaking. The nurse, however, seemed to pay no attention to any of it.

"Don't worry princess sometimes when something traumatic like this happens to us we get a little mixed up," she said with a smile, "Eventually the part of us that was buried comes back and we remember everything. I have to warn you though that it isn't always pleasant remembering things that have been buried in our minds. Often times there are good reasons why we don't want to remember those things. It is better to remember them and get them out than to keep them in and forget." The nurse sighed and seemed satisfied with the way that Kima was.

"I hope that you are right," Kima replied.

"I know that I am," said the nurse, "You rest and I will go notify Seeker Luna that you are awake. She will want to speak with you."

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok So it's officially been like what six months? I know I took way too long for this chapter, but I did pretty much rewrite the whole thing from scratch. I already have the ideas for the next chapter or two which is going to be inserted into the space between this chapter and what was originally going to be the eleventh chapter. I've wound up with a lot more material than I thought I would so hey more for everyone to read eventually. I just finished relocating, and I should have some more time to power through the new stuff and finally finished revising the old stuff since damnit I'm soooo close to being done with all of that nonsense. As always concrit is sincerely appreciated and I love getting reviews. So if you feel strongly about either or both please click away at the keyboard.


	11. Hindrances

Ok so yay! I'm back on a somewhat regular schedule. This has the added bonus of making both of us happy. New content galore! I hope you like this chapter, because I certainly had fun writing it. Yesterday was one of those look at the word count and realize you just added over 1,500 words in one sitting. It was a good day. Well enough of my rambling enjoy!

Chapter 11

Hindrances

It had taken weeks of careful searching. but Beryl had finally located the place where all of the magical artifacts had been hidden. Of course once she found it, it had taken yet another three days to locate the large antiquated key. Most likely the only reason she was able to steal the big key was because her brother was too preoccupied at being left behind on Earth. It also helped that Camali wasn't around to sniff out any trouble she might be getting up to. She had been planning on taking the big key to Esmeraude first, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. She also felt like getting back at Esmeraude for being so smug. Before she took it to Esmeraude she was going to do some exploring for herself. No one else even knew any of the artifacts were down here. Of course, the King theoretically knew he had these things, but he more than likely didn't really know what he had in his possession. No one would really miss anything if she took something, and surely they would have no clue what half the things did anyway. She had never known anyone, except people on the Moon, who could use magical powers. Esmeraude was the first person she had ever heard of outside of that who could do anything like what the Moon people did, and Beryl was beginning to suspect that she may actually be from Earth. That would make her the first person for sure Beryl had ever heard of who could do such things from Earth. For a while Beryl had done a little historical snooping, but she was unable to discover anything about this magical war Esmeraude seemed so convinced of.

Beryl made her way down the dusty corridor. Once or twice she had to dodge a guard, but none of them were expecting to see anyone so they didn't. When she finally found the dusty iron door she slipped her hand into her pocket. Her fingers gently caressed the twisted contours of the big iron key. It dwarfed her hand. Slowly she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. With sudden trepidation she slid the key into the lock and turned it with surprising ease. Beryl cringed when the door squeaked, but no one seemed close enough to notice. When she was positive no one was coming she slipped through the space between the door and the wall. She pushed the door shut slowly this time to avoid the squeak and stuck the key back in her pocket.

She allowed herself to wander into the room unchecked. All around her were treasures of all shapes and sizes. They were wrapped in cloth, on pedestals and mostly left forgotten in piles on the floor. She hardly knew where to begin because everything looked so interesting. Here and there were pieces of jewelry, baubles, stones, weapons of every kind but what her attention was drawn too was a large round lump swaddled in a cloth. Beryl's eyes became transfixed on the object. She moved across the room reaching her hands out to touch the soft cloth. As she picked it up it felt strangely right in her grasp. She smoothed the folds of the cloth away. Beneath the cloth the crystal underneath was set in a light colored metal she had never seen before. It seemed to wrap it with delicate curlicues that crawled all the way around the orb. It seemed almost warm underneath her touch. With a growing fondness she gazed down into it's clear surface. Her eyes widened as colors began to swirl to the surface of the bright orb. Lights danced around the edges of a growing swirling cloud. As the cloud grew Beryl pulled the glass closer and closer to her face to get a better look at the colors within. The harder she looked the more she was sure that she could see a pair of eyes staring back at her through the cloud. Sudden terror washed through her. She tried for a desperate second to drop the crystal but found that her hands would not comply. She found that she couldn't even look away. Androgynous laughter echoed in her head. The eyes launched themselves to the front of the crystal and Beryl stumbled backwards pushed by a thump to her chest that reminded her of standing to close to a cannon.

Beryl shook her head suddenly feeling as if in a haze. For a few moments she stared down at the crystal, but could not figure out for anything what she had just been doing. Nothing appeared amiss on the surface. The crystal merely winked in the light lifeless in her hands.

"Well that's just boring. I thought these things were supposed to be able to do interesting things," Beryl said grouchily to no one in particular. Without thinking about it her hands wrapped the crystal up and slipped it into her pocket. Beryl continued looking around the room, but didn't see anything else nearly as interesting. She reached her hand into her pocket to pull out the key, and ran into the orb again. It felt warm and reassuring against her skin. She caressed it gently then wrapped her fingers around the key. Carefully she let herself out the way she had come.

* * *

"What good is it doing me being awake if I'm not even allowed to leave this room?" raged Kima. The nurse firmly stood her ground at the door wagging a finger bent with practice.

"You won't question me so when you finally get sick because of all this romping around," shouted the nurse just to be heard.

"Honestly if she leaves the room then I won't be able to ask her anything," said a reasonable voice from out in the hall. Both the nurse and Kima turned to look at the smiling woman with long dark curling hair. The nurse was the first to regain her composure. She smoothed her skirt and stepped aside curtsying smartly.

"Forgive me Lady Luna. I did not realize that you were out in the hallway. I certainly would have had things in better order if I'd realized that you would be coming so soon," the nurse replied with only the slightest hint of annoyance. Kima scowled and made the best of her nightgown. Luna smiled and nodded at the nurse in an obvious dismissal. Gladly the nurse exited without a second look back at her young charge.

"She is a bit strict isn't she?" asked Luna in commiseration. Kima smirked and watched as Luna made her way into the room taking a stand next to the open window. Luna motioned for Kima to sit on her bed. Kima looked ready to argue but thought better of it. She sat awkwardly and looked up at the older woman.

"Well...ask away I suppose. You know better what you want to know than I do. I have to warn you that sometimes it gets difficult when I try to remember things," said Kima bluntly. Luna considered her for a moment silently watching her through sparkling blue eyes.

"What is the last thing that you remember before you were brought here?"

"I remember pain. I remember being stabbed. I remember both of our hands wrapped around the blade."

"Where were your hands when that happened?"'

"They were under his. I remember feeling the hilt of the blade in my hands. I remember it sliding into..." Kima stopped abruptly rubbing her hands into her temples, "I'm sorry talking about this is giving me a headache for some reason. Whenever the nurse tries to ask me questions about any of this it's always the same. My head just aches whenever I get to something important." Luna listened quietly and seemed to be weighing some options in her head.

"Well why don't we try a different tactic. When did Esmeraude get taken on by your mother?"

"It was about a month ago I want to say give or take a few weeks. I don't really know why though. My mother really wasn't in need of any personal servants. If I remember quickly she actually fired one in order to take Esmeraude on. It was all very strange the woman she fired had been working for the family for generations. I think she may actually have been related to Ana'ye...sorry for your loss," Kima stopped looking flustered for a moment obviously feeling as though she might have said something wrong.

"Yes that's good keep going. Don't worry about me just keep talking through things. After that was there anything else amiss?"

"Well not at first no. At first she just seemed to be a woman who was highly knowledgeable in fashionable matters. She was really good at helping my mother order clothes and things like that. Mother often worries about our planet's reputation so she would go to great pains to make sure she stayed ahead of many of the other noble women. After a while though it seemed like my mother just stopped asking. It was almost as if she suddenly knew how to pick things herself, but she hadn't asked Esmeraude at all. All the same the woman seemed to approve. Then about three weeks ago my mother got this strange idea that we should visit Earth. She had never suggested anything like it before. Obviously everyone knows that Prince Endymion is one of the most eligible bachelors, but she'd never shown any real interest in me pursuing him before. Doing something like that is distinctly un-Jupitarian. We don't pursue men we whack them over the head with something hard and let it be known that we want to marry them. We don't play games to trick them into marrying us. It was all so strange." Kima stared at Luna knowing that what she'd said probably sounded strange.

"Yes well I think most women would benefit from some of those methods. Most men don't really know what they want to begin with. It probably helps to have a firm reminder that someone else besides them is interested in their future." Kima smiled reassured that she hadn't somehow made a mistake of some kind, "Alright so your mother decided to take you to Earth to meet Prince Endymion. Did anything else strange happen after that or did it stay about the same?"

"No she seemed to get more insistent at that point. I couldn't stand it. I didn't want anything to do with any of this nonsense, but she wasn't having any of it. It was so unlike her. She didn't raise me to just marry someone for station or money. I mean, we have our own royalty and palace and all that, so it's not like I would suddenly have been elevated to princess. I already am one. Then it seemed that it wasn't just mother who was annoyed. Esmeraude started voicing her opinions on the mattered which is completely uncalled for and not of the station of a servant. What was really strange was that my mother seemed to hang on her every word without question. That was when I knew something was really going on. After my...little scene with Endymion."

"Little scene?" Luna interrupted with interest.

"Yes well the day we were supposed to formally meet he went missing, and no one was able to locate him. I found him later on in the stables. I followed his generals down there figuring correctly that they would be where he was, and we had an...encounter...I told him, very firmly, that I was very displeased with his disappearance. I was rather..uh...forceful with him. My mother did not approve at all, but she wasn't the one to tell me so. Esmeraude was the one to find me and bring me back to my mother who then told me that I was to go and make a formal apology to him as well as accept his. It was all very strange, but then when I talked to Esmeraude..." she paused rubbing her temples again, "I'm sorry my head is hurting again."

"Hmm it seems to do that every time to get close to something, like you said, important, and also having to do with Esmeraude. This confirms what I had first thought. Esmeraude is behind this, but I can't know this for sure unless you allow me to check for any compulsions placed upon you. Will you allow me to touch you? It may allow your memories to return," Luna made no move to come forward until Kima allowed it. For a moment Kima looked worriedly at the older woman while still rubbing her temples.

"Well I've never been one to shy away from the truth. Let's have this over with so I can know exactly what's going on inside of my head," she said determinedly. Luna nodded and pushed away from the window sill. Gently she sat next to the girl reaching her hands out slowly towards the girls head. She rested her hands to either side of her forehead letting her fingers splay around the sides of her face. Her eyes slid closed in concentration. Kima began to feel pressure release inside of her head. She sat in anticipation of something, though she didn't know what, then something inside of her seemed to pop open and everything came crashing back in on her. Suddenly she could remember everything. She could feel the knife slide out of her sleeve and the sensation of her own hands plunging the knife into her own belly.

"It was Esmeraude. She compelled me to do all of these things...then she put a compulsion on me that wouldn't allow me to talk about any of it. No wonder I've been having all of these headaches like this. I'll kill her...I'll kill her for doing this to me. Endymion didn't do this...she made me do it to myself," Kima said with quiet rage. Luna's eyes widened in astonishment.

"This explains so much about your mother's reaction to my telling her that I thought you might be a guardian. We had always had such strong relations with Jupiter that I thought it strange she would refuse me so. Oh Kima I'm so sorry that these things happened to you. I wish that I would have acted on my instincts. I felt that something was wrong, but I didn't feel it was my place to say anything or to meddle in the affairs of those above me in station."

"Don't blame yourself for this Luna," Kima blurted vehemently, "We will capture this woman and make her pay for what she has done."

"I have been looking for her Kima. No one on Earth can find her. It's like she just vanished into thin air," Luna said quietly, "I just don't understand what she hoped to gain by having you marry Endymion. I understand that having you under her control meant that she could do as she pleased, but I wish I knew what it was that she was trying to do." Luna looked at her long delicate hands lost for countless moments in her own thoughts. Kima sighed not knowing the answers any better than Luna did.

* * *

"Well, well we are the mother hen aren't we?" asked an all to gratingly familiar voice. Maino turned already knowing she would find Camali behind her.

"Do you always make a habit of sneaking up on people, or spying on them?" Maino quirked her eyebrow over her shoulder. The taller man shrugged, but the hint of a smirk was tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I find it suits my...eccentric sense of humor," he replied with a chuckle, but realized that she wasn't nearly as amused as he'd hoped, "Actually it's a habit acquired from keeping track of three young men who often find themselves getting into trouble. It's especially prevalent, because Endymion has always needed someone to be one step ahead of him." Maino considered him for a moment, and seemed, for a moment, as though she was going to say something only to think better of it.

"That sounds like it must be an awful lot of work." She watched him for a moment longer then turned back to observing the practice grounds. Her attention was already back on her charge working through her routines. Maino had carefully taught Rina to find the motions which suited the flow of her powers best. Now it was just a matter of perfecting them so that even under the most stressing of circumstances she could remember them and replicate them perfectly without thinking. Sometimes in her frustration a small blast of flame could be seen dying in the dust at her feet. Maino often worried about Rina's quick temper but never for too long. Rina was a very determined worker when she put her mind to something. The only problem Maino could find was that the girl had yet to really open up to the people around her. Maino certainly couldn't blame her for not really being able to reach out. None of them really knew all that much about what had happened the night before she had come to the moon.

"You know you really ought to have someone to help shoulder those burdens that make you look so somber all the time," Camali mused softly. Somehow while she had been thinking he had managed to get himself right up next to her. For a moment she was to startled to do more than stand and stare up into his normally mischievous grey eyes. At the moment they seemed to hold a great amount of understanding. Maino had to overcome the sudden urge to tell him everything that was bothering her.

"Wouldn't you just like it if that were you," she scoffed finding her balance again.

"Well it would certainly help keep track of certain things..." Camali shot her a knowing look and took a few steps backward.

"What certain things?" Maino demanded. Camali shrugged, and the smirk was right back where it had been before.

"Oh certain developing situations. You hadn't already noticed? That's a shame usually you girls talk about these sorts of things." Color rose quickly to Maino's face and she took a menacing step forward.

"Don't make me ask you again. I have enough things to worry about without you dangling something else real or imagined in front of my face." Maino bunched her fists at her sides and dared him to say something else flippant. For a short moment he simply stood there smiling infuriatingly and examining her.

"You know you're very attractive when you're feeling self righteous? I don't think I will tell you after all. I think I'd like an excuse for you to come and pester me. Oh and don't worry you'll be able to find me when you do decide that you didn't like my tone of voice and you decide to tell me so," Camali said with a smile. He turned before she had time to respond and disappeared into the stables. Maino glared after him about a thousand things she wished she had said tumbling around in her head.

"How perfectly infuriating," she growled to herself. She stalked down into the practice ring and watched as Rina completed a fourth imperfect routine in a row. Rina yelled and threw a fireball at the ground. Dirt sprayed all around her chunks pelting the ground moments later as the fell.

"Take a break Rina," Maino suggested soothingly. Rina looked up at her obviously not even having noticed she was there in the first place. Her violet eyes flashed with anger, where it was directed, Maino wasn't exactly sure.

"When you do it incorrectly that many times in a row it's because you're starting to get mentally fatigued. It isn't because you aren't capable of doing it better. Your head is just starting to get in the way of what you already know, so take a break for now," Maino finished reasonably. Rina nodded seeming to have gotten control over her temper.

"I know I just want it to be perfect now and not later."

"I understand, but there is only so far you can push yourself before your brain starts pushing back." Maino retrieved a towel from the rack and handed it to her. Rina received it gratefully and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"You know I think you're starting to like him," Rina said bluntly out of the blue.

"Like who?" Maino asked harshly. Rina merely smirked in response. It was rare that she answered in a such a way. It was only when she was feeling particularly amused that the serious mask she so often wore broke.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about Maino," she continued persistently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied and turned storming off in a huff.

"Fine don't admit it," Rina replied quietly to her quickly disappearing back. Lately Rina seemed to have that effect over people. She wasn't exactly sure when she had become so blunt, but after her departure from her home she felt that she needed to protect these women. They especially needed protecting from themselves. Maino was to wrapped up in trying to lead them all to bother paying attention to the way she felt. Serenity was too busy trying not to be controlled by everyone around her to see that she was making a large mistake in her choice of men, and her mother was no better. Who knows what other problems this new guardian would present. All of these women would be perfectly infuriating to try and protect, but protect them she would. She hadn't been able to protect her mother, but she would be damned if she didn't protect the people it was her job to protect.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught movement. It was something white. When she turned she realized that a towel was hanging in an outstretched hand. She turned fully to face whoever it was only to realize that it was attached to a man of middling height with sandy blonde hair.

"I thought you might need a fresh one. You'd been working quite hard and sometimes one towel just isn't enough," he said with a soft smile and no hint of mockery.

"Thank you...I think," she replied suspiciously taking the towel from his hand. For an awkward moment she scrubbed her brow getting the last of any perspiration. He stood quietly and watched her without a word.

"You know I think you all kind of deserve each other, and maybe with some luck you'll actually do each other some good in the end," he mused softly.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Rina asked warning clear in her voice.

"Nothing just an observation." Without another word he turned and walked out the same way Maino had gone. Rina stared after him unable to find the words she wanted to throw at him. At the same time she wanted to chase him and make him explain himself; she also wanted to throttle him.

"Men," she growled to herself.

* * *

Such a bitter word, failure. He never failed. Failure was an experience he had not known, and that bitch had ruined everything for him. He knew what he needed to do but he couldn't get the taste out of his mouth. The King had been too busy with other current problems of state to berate him, but he would eventually make the time. Diamond just could not let that happen. He couldn't let the King think less of him, because that meant he could take Serenity from him. Serenity wasn't the Kings to take anymore. He had made his mark on her and no matter what the man said he was going to have her. She was his, and his alone. No man could take her from him. If they tried then he would whisk her away right under their noses. He had felt a distance in her the last time they had met, and it angered him greatly. Those around her had been poisoning her heart to him. He would show her just how much he loved her. He would make all these women go away so that he could protect her himself, and then she would see just how much work he had done for her. She would understand the lengths he had gone to prove his love for her.

As his thoughts raged he gently stroked her hair. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Often times when his head wouldn't clear he would come here and watch her sleep. Her face always calmed him. He never told her because it was better this way. If she knew she would wait up for him. He didn't want to talk to her. He just wanted to watch her. She was his most beautiful princess, and soon she wouldn't have to worry about any of the things around her. She would be so grateful for the elimination of all the little annoyances in her life. Soon it would be time to get rid of one more annoyance. Hopefully this time the elimination of one wouldn't include the addition of another. His last brother should have the proper compulsion to complete his job adequately.

Slowly he pushed himself off of the bed standing next to her. He couldn't bring himself to leave her at first. She looked to perfect laying in the warm lunar night. Gently he pressed his lips to hers as he had done a thousand times before. She stirred turning towards him slightly. A smile slowly grew its way across her face and she mumbled something nearly incoherent. Diamond brushed stray blonde hairs out of her face.

"Yes dearest I am here for you," he purred soothingly.

"Of course you are," she mumbled quietly, "You couldn't hurt me even if you tried Endymion." The smile grew. She brought her hands to her face and curled her knees into her chest. Diamond's face froze, the faint smile morphing into a cruel sneer. How could such a man have weaseled his way into the dreams of his princess. Any man who could think to take his princess from him would surely be made to regret it. He now had a new name to add to his list, and once he took care of the other he could surely make time in his busy schedule to rid himself of a much hated rival.

* * *

Author's notes: Ahhh! completely new chapter. No revision needed here just brand new writing, so refreshing. No I won't be resolving this little cliffhanger for at least of a chapter or so. If you are sitting there wondering "Where the heck is Mercury?" you have little time left to wonder. She will be make an appearance very shortly. I'm excited to introduce my version of her to you. If any of you have been with me from the very beginning this chapter did not exist which is fine. Hopefully I'm allowing the story to progress in a little more logical fashion than before.


	12. Mercury Rising

Chapter 11

Mercury Rising

Sand swept over and across endless rolling dunes. A lone figure emerged from behind a slowly shifting dune. Tattered remains of what had once been a cloak streamed behind him in ribbons. Up and down the dunes he climbed disappearing then reappearing again and again. Periodically the man would stumble and fall only to hobble back to his feet mechanically. For reasons unknown the man continued putting one foot in front of the other. At the top of the next dune the man stumbled and rolled down the length of the sand hill. He landed in a heap of rags and limbs. The hood rolled back revealing a shock of dark blue black hair grown long around a face severely chapped and wind burned. The man may, at one point, have been handsome, but it was hidden by skin darkened and damaged. A pair of dark blue eyes burned out through his face focused ever forward. Outwardly his demeanor merely seemed determined. His eyes, however, seemed to be screaming. Sluggishly he pulled himself to his feet. He seemed to be fighting both to stand and to stay where he was all at once. After a few moments he lurched to his feet and began to stumble haphazardly forward once again. Like a doll on unfamiliar legs he repeated the process again and again.

In the months that he had been wandering the desert, he had begun to notice patterns in the way the sands shifted. Now, he could almost predict the way that the sands would move. He had learned that just beyond the next lip of sand an entire nomadic village could be hiding. In his search he had seen many villages, but only one village concerned him now. The thought of finding that one village drove him forward without thought or reason. At first he had doubted his reasons for coming to this awful place, but those thoughts had been driven from him by relentless headaches. Now, all he knew was the desire to move forward.

Finally, after months of searching for reasons he could not even fathom he was finally closing in on the one place that he could relieve him of the compulsion he was under. He only had to do one more thing in order to complete his mission, and soon that to would be over. In weaker moments when he would simply sit for a while after he had fallen, bearing the headaches as long as he could. Something inside of him told him that he didn't really want to do what he was being forced to do, but he couldn't remember why that would be. There were times when he couldn't even remember his own name anymore. Sometimes it would come back to him and he would hold onto it for as long as he could. Eventually that to would be lost to him again for a time. What was his name? Could he remember it even now? He brooded even as his feet trudged through the sand the longer he brooded the more pain pricked his skull. Soon he even forgot again why he had been trying so hard to think.

As he topped the next dune he looked down into the deep valley between his dune and the next. Below lay a haphazard spread of darkly colored tents. A shudder ran through him as he began to pick up his pace. This was it. This was what he had been looking for all this time. Whatever it was he had been searching for was down there among those tents. He wasn't a fool. He knew that the second he emerged from the top of the dune he was being watched. With artfulness he did not know he possessed, he tumbled down the length of the dune. He landed in a heap, and for once made no move to get up immediately. Sooner than later the guards made themselves known to him. Two men emerged from seemingly nowhere. Each had a knife fastened at the hip, and an air of suspicion firmly placed on their brown weathered faces.

"Guest right...please," the man managed to croak out. The two guards watched him silently as if waiting for something interesting to happen. When nothing did one nodded to the other and they hefted him to his feet. Where moments before he had trudged along determinedly he now dangled helplessly between the two men. Above his head he could hear them speaking to each other in their own language, which they most likely thought he could not understand. He had managed to learn that as well, but thought it would be best not to let on.

"I wonder what the chieftain is going to make of this one. He's been following us for long enough that I have a hard time believing this...show of his," grunted the guard to his left.

"I don't like it," was all the one on his right said. They wound their way through the tents in what seemed like a random path. By the time they reached the center of the encampment the man between them was lost, but he didn't care. He could feel them carrying him closer and closer to what he had been looking for. He had to try to hide the wicked smile that was slithering across his face by letting his head loll uselessly. Abruptly they stopped in front of the largest tent in the center of the camp, and he managed to regain his footing somewhat. One of the guards disappeared inside, but he could hear them talking inside all the same.

"He finally rolled into camp didn't he," the woman inside asked, but it was apparent that she already knew the answer, "Bring him in. There is no point in prolonging this."

"Prolonging what?" the man asked, but was obviously brushed off, because he appeared outside the tent a minute later. He nodded once, and the man still holding his arm pushed him forward through the tent flap. Inside the tent was surprisingly big and well furnished. The dirt had been covered with thick carpets. They dropped him unceremoniously into that plush carpet and left him where he lay.

At the other end of the tent a woman, not much older than a girl, stood considering him through clear light blue eyes. Though she looked much to you he could see a wisdom inside of her that was far beyond her years. She moved gracefully towards him covered head to toe in flowing white robes embroidered in brown swirls.

"So, you've finally come. We've been watching you follow us for a while. We weren't sure if you would die, or if you would make it," she said calmly not making a move to step forward, "You may as well get up. I know you can." He cocked his head to the side and stared up at her. After considering her for a moment he pulled himself up to his feet, and stood up straight staring at her. Before she had a moment to say anything else he hurled himself at her drawing a knife from where it had been hidden in his belt. She produced a staff from somewhere behind her, and without any seeming effort whacked him upside the head. He fell to the floor stunned and staring up at her.

"This isn't really you," she said, shaking her head still without much in the way of emotion. She looked him over quickly and focused almost immediately on a delicate sliver and sapphire wrapping around his right ear lobe. With a snap, she stretched her hands out shooting thin barbs of ice from her outstretched fingers. They connected with the delicate jewelry in an explosion of silver sparks. The man convulsed on the floor and screamed, though whether in pain or anger wasn't immediately clear. She made no move to go to him or to call for help either.

"How did you know," the man asked, his voice full of something other than just purpose.

"Something in your eyes told me that somewhere deep inside some part of you was screaming for release. I wasn't sure from what, but now I think I have a pretty good idea. Who did this to you?"

"My wonderful caring sister," the man replied struggling to get to his feet again. The woman gave him a hand helping him to his feet. "Forgive me, their intentions are not my own. My name is Safir and I am extremely sorry to be causing you this inconvenience." He bowed gracefully.

"I am Noai," the woman said quietly brushing her head wrap away from her face, "I am the leader of this tribe. You invoked guest right, and since the things that happened recently are not of your own doing. I am willing to overlook them and grant it to you. You will not, however, have a long stay with us. Your arrival here means that it is time for me to leave. I have long been awaiting your arrival as it means that I now have cause to be elsewhere. I did not think that you would be someone as tortured as the others I have seen. Come take a drink of water, it is only fitting that you be refreshed in body as well." Noai turned taking up a purposely utilitarian dipper. She submerged it into a warm bucket of water and offered it to Safir. He took it gratefully and drank deeply from it. The water and the release from his sister's spell seemed to be shaving years off of his appearance. Where before he seemed grizzled and on the point of death, he was now regaining the youthful skin and appearance of man his age should have. While he was drinking he examined the woman before him with interest. She shared the same hue of hair as he only hers was a more delicate much paler blue. It was pulled away from her face in a simple tie, which was normally hidden in a hood. Now that he could see all of her face he could see that she was a beautiful but very serious woman. Just as he was studying her she seemed to be studying him only the way she did it made him squirm. He replaced the dipper to where it had been found.

"Why is that you must leave now that I have come?" Safir asked truly confused. The woman shook her head sadly before speaking again.

"They really did take all from you. It is such a shame when people feel the need to force people into doing their bidding," she wondered sadly, "The reason we must leave is that if you, the last of the assassins, has found me then it means that we are close to a time when the one who I am born to protect is in the greatest danger she will have faced so far. I must find the one who was sent to find me and return to the Moon. Life is difficult in the desert, and I was allowed to awaken much sooner than the others. We will find my seeker waiting patiently in the closest settled village. Do not ask me how I know these things. I cannot tell you exactly anymore how I know then you could tell me why your hair is blue." She turned away and suddenly was gone from the tent. He did not doubt a single word she said. The confidence which she exuded from every pore made it so that even if she was unsure of something the only person who would know it would be her. A smile crept to his face, and after so long it felt strange.

Left to his own devices memories were beginning to return to him, and many of them were not pleasant. Esmeraude had done this to him, and Diamond had been eager to turn him lose. It was just another transgression for him to add to the already long list. His siblings would finally pay for the things they had done to him, and to...others. He stalked around the tent all vestiges of the smile long since gone. They would pay as certainly as he was still breathing. He would finally get the revenge he deserved, and not just for himself.

* * *

"So, have you finally come to berate me for my improper treatment earlier," mused Camali with a grin.

"No. That isn't my purpose at all. I merely came to tell you that Endymion is allowed to go home today, that is all," said Maino as lightly as possible. She did not look at him, instead she studiously cleaned out the invisible dirt under her finger nails. Camali turned expecting the normally irate face he was used to, and was surprised to see Maino was purposefully paying as little attention as possible to him.

"Well, what's this now? You've come to tell me, but you obviously have no interest in actually talking to me, how...amusing," Camali said his grin widening. He turned, throwing his cloak aside with a flourish. Maino turned up blazing blue eyes, but said nothing, obviously she had had enough of being bated by him.

"When did I ever show interest in talking with you before, I wonder," Maino replied acidly. From the look on her face she seemed to regret the words, but she also seemed to want to keep her look of stony resolve. The two looks warring on her face was so comical that is was all Camali could do not to laugh aloud.

"Well, never, I suppose but a man can certainly try to spark some interest can't he. I, for one, am certainly not done trying," he said just barely hiding his smile, "If you have nothing more to...report...to me I will leave, as my presence is obviously not needed at this time." Camali bowed gracefully, his eyes never leaving her face. She seemed on the verge of speaking the entire time, and Camali knew she wanted to continue talking to him, but was simply to proud to ask. He, however, was smart enough to know when further bating would do him no good. Camali turned with a smile, and left Maino standing in a mild state of confusion.

* * *

"This is really not a good idea," Phiren warned Endymion for the third time.

"It will be fine. Don't you have a guardian to go chase or something Phiren?" Endymion retorted carelessly. Phiren blushed deeply, almost immediately choking on a retort he was about to make. Endymion didn't notice any of the show going on behind him, because he was so focused on his destination.

"Yes, well I would, but you need to have some sort of an escort for any of this to be even remotely proper," Phiren said recovering his composure quickly.

"What needs to be proper," asked Taj as he rounded the corner.

"Endy is insisting on making a formal call on Princess Serenity, of course neither her mother or father have any knowledge of it taking place," Phiren retorted, letting both know how little he thought of the idea with his tone of voice.

"Oh, well I suppose that means her guardians will probably be there as well," Taj said with as little emotion as was possible.

"Lovely, you as well?" Endymion looked back at Taj who was smirking quietly to himself. Endymion shook his head and shrugged his cloak back off of his shoulders uncomfortably. He had made a point of wearing his most ceremonial garb, but just because he was trying to impress didn't mean that he found it particularly comfortable. A good cloak was all well and good on Earth where it was the beginning of winter, but here it just made it far too warm. His friends were right, he was on dangerous ground, but he would be damned if he showed it to them. This was something he had decided he needed to do. He still couldn't put his finger on the reason, but he needed to see her again. The thought of being separated from her was becoming a difficult one. He felt at times both ridiculous and like he was twelve again. Never before in his life had he let a woman get to him like this one had. Together the three of them stalked purposefully towards Serenity's apartments. As they rounded the corner the guards to either side of her door gave them and odd look, but made no moves to stop them. They all stopped in front of the door in concert nodding to the guards.

"We request admittance to visit her highness Princess Serenity," Endymion ordered using his best regal voice and bearing. The guards nodded and opened the double doors to her receiving room. Inside was a lushly furnished room that screamed elegant poise and taste. Endymion sincerely doubted that Serenity had picked out even one ruffled pink pillow out of the thousands. Her mother must have thought this gilded monstrosity of a room suited perfectly to her little girl. Considering the fact that Serenity was nearly sixteen now he could understand why he hadn't come upon them already in this room. Endymion and his men entered, but unlike the others Endymion stayed standing. One guard went back to the outside door, and the other knocked, formally announcing that Prince Endymion and his closest advisors were here at the Princess's leisure. No one responded from within, but this didn't seem to bother the guard. He merely turned formally bowing to the men and returned to his post outside the receiving room door. After the door shut behind him silence reigned in the small anteroom. Phiren fidgeted on the couch shifting from one leg to the other every few moments. Taj stood with his usual distant calm not seeming the least bit bothered by the situation into which he had been thrown. Endymion could only stop himself from fidgeting so much, but managed for the most part to keep from seeming to nervous. After a few silent moments the inner door opened. Serenity walked through the door followed in quick succession by her guardian from Mars and her guardian from Venus. Endymion noticed the quickly guarded look of disappointment on Phiren's face as he stood to great the entering ladies. The corner of Taj's lip quivered as though he wanted to smirk. As Taj stood he swept a more than appropriate bow to the ladies paying special attention to the Martian guardian. Endymion wasn't quite sure, but she almost looked embarrassed. Endymion himself stepped forward allowing his cloak to fall around him regally as he bowed formally to Serenity with his fist pressed to his chest.

"Forgive the intrusion your highness. I merely felt the need to come apologize once again for my ill behavior before I left to return to Earth," Endymion said smoothly. Serenity bustled into the room seating herself. Neither Rina nor Maino took a seat, instead they stood behind Serenity on either side.

" I fear I to need to make an apology known myself. Please, won't you sit?" she asked gracefully extending a hand to the seat directly across from her. Endymion took the seat barely hiding the fact that he was completely baffled.

"An apology, your highness, I'm afraid I'm not exactly sure what you would need to apologize about," Endymion enquired with his most pleasant tone.

"I'm rather glad that you decided to come since it wouldn't be proper for me to seek you out. What I wanted to apologize about was your treatment here. It was very bad form for us, the people of the Moon that is, to treat another member of the Silver Millennium with such suspicion. You were wrongly accused of the harm done to my guardian Kima, and for that we hope you will forgive us," Serenity stopped, though he could tell that there was much more she wanted to say. He also knew that what she was silently apologizing for was her mother.

"Please do not think of it as anything more than a...slight inconvenience. I will certainly never look back on it as anything else," Endymion said with a gracious smile, "I merely hope that this may be a beginning to perhaps mending some of the political wounds which seem to plague our planets' relationship." Endymion watched Serenity color slightly and found himself wanting to take her hand in his and assure her that any wrong she could do would immediately be forgiven by him.

"Yes, well, be that as it may I will not keep you longer from returning home," Serenity said obviously attempting to dismiss them.

"I had hoped not to take you unawares, you did receive my letter I hope announcing my intention of coming." This time Endymion did not have to imagine the sudden color which came to her cheeks. He also noticed Rina and Maino's eyes slide down to their younger charge. Both had a decided look of interest tinged slightly with anger. Obviously Serenity had not told her guardians, and had not intended to either.

"I never received anything of the kind, but be assured I am always ready to receive such...solicitous guests," she replied her smile failing her slightly.

"No matter. I have come and given my apology as best as I may, and I will of course accept yours, though I do not feel that it is necessary. I will now take my leave of your presence." Endymion made to stand, but was interrupted by the dark haired Martian guardian.

"Do you and your men intend to leave immediately?" Rina asked a little more eagerly than she meant.

"I intend to leave as does Phiren. Taj, however, is staying on as my diplomatic liaison. If any of you should need to reach me for any reason he will be the one to talk to." Taj nodded quietly his eyes still locked on Rina's deep purple eyes.

"That will be all to the good I should think," replied Serenity, "Now if you will excuse us my mother is expecting me." Serenity began to say more when the double doors to the anteroom were opened unexpectedly.

"So it seems I am correct in assuming that protocol is no longer to be observed," Queen Selene quipped acidly as she swept into the room.

"Mother...I"

"Silence Serenity. I have no doubt that none of this is your doing," Selene said silencing Serenity with the wave of her delicate hand. Serenity bit her lip, but her eyes shouted in outrage.

"Forgive me your majesty," Endymion said hastily standing so that he could bow formally, "I merely came to apologize for any inconvenience I might have caused to yourself and your daughter."

"As you should," the queen remarked coldly, "Well if you have nothing further to say I think this pretty little meeting ought to be over. Don't you think so?" Endymion clenched his jaw only his extensive court training saving him from looking as angry as he felt.

"Of course your majesty. We were just on our way out," replied Endymion not trusting himself to say anything else. The three men bowed again and made their way out of the room hastily. When they were gone and the door had shut behind them Selene rounded on Serenity her face boiling with anger.

"How could you do this to me Serenity?" she shrieked her cold composure lost.

"Do what?" Serenity demanded her temper rising. Maino flinched behind her, and Rina just barely managed not to look amused.

"How could you just receive him like that? You've never been properly introduced to him, and yet here you all are cozy as can be."

"Why shouldn't I be acquainted with him?" Serenity yelled standing with her fists balled at her sides.

"Because it can never be Serenity that is why," Selene replied angrily.

"Why? Why can it never be? For the love of...mother all I wanted to do was apologize to him for the way you've been treating him; for the way you treat all of the nobility. You've so completely lost touch of the kind person inside of you that I don't even know you anymore. You skulk around the palace jumping at shadows, and you treat me like I'm made completely of egg shells. Someday, mother, I will rule this, and I'm not any closer to being ready for all your protecting. If you lock me up I'll die just as easily from boredom as from any imagined accident," Serenity cried out. The moment the words were out of her mouth she was immediately relieved and full of regret. Her mother looked at her with eyes wide in shock.

"Well...if that's the way you feel about it, then have your way. Maino, Rina please make sure that the Princess Serenity gets any and all help that she may need," Selene said coldly and then turned to leave without another word. Serenity stared at the still closing door with silent shock.

"Serenity...what have you done?" Maino asked tearing herself away from the back of Serenity's chair.

"I...I just told her the truth. Is that so horrible?"

"No, but did you have to do it like this? Serenity all of this would have worked out in due course. Well I suppose it is what it is," Maino sighed, "Let me go talk to her. I can probably get some of this smoothed out." Maino looked back at Serenity and shook her head then scrambled after the queen in a very unladylike way.

"Rina can anything else go anymore wrong today than it already has?" Serenity asked partially to no one in particular.

"Speaking from experience, it's always difficult when you lose your temper. What else has happened that would make the day any worse?" Rina raised an eyebrow as she moved around Serenity's chair to take a seat on the couch opposite her.

Serenity shook her head. "I really don't want to talk about this with you Rina. I really don't want talk about this now." Rina gave her a calculating look, but didn't say anything. Serenity stared back obviously starting to give in to Rina's never wavering stare.

"Fine! I'll talk about it. I'm sure that you know I've sort of been seeing someone," Serenity started sheepishly. Rina nodded.

"We do have to know these kinds of things, though, I know a bit more about it then Maino does. We feel a bit differently about where our loyalties lie, but that's a discussion for another time," Rina said pointedly.

"Well I've been seeing Diamond for a while now, and he's always taken really good care of me. Lately he has been really strange, and ever since he found this letter that Endymion wrote to me he's been cold and distant. He's been so strange. I don't really even know how he found the letter, and I hadn't even responded to it. Now he's acting like I've cheated on him, and that Endymion is the reason for me acting even the slightest bit differently."

"What exactly do you see in this man?" Rina asked pragmatically, "I have seen him a few times, and he doesn't seem like a particularly nice man. In fact he seems more than a little controlling. If anyone would know anything about that I certainly would."

"Why? Did someone do something like that to you Rina," Serenity asked with real interest. She barely wanted to breath, because she was afraid if she did so wrongly her guardian would stop treating her like an equal.

"His name was Rubius...I don't really want to get into this. Let's just say he treated me in a way that I feel this man you're seeing is treating you. I don't like that he would treat you that way anymore than I liked the man who did it to me," Rina said softly moving slightly closer to Serenity. She looked at her hard through her amethyst eyes considering her charge for a moment.

"Well I don't know if I agree Rina, but I will take your advice into consideration. Thank you for being...forthwith with me. I really appreciate that you're trying to treat me like a friend and not just a porcelain figure," Serenity replied quietly. Her blue eyes were open wide twinkling warmly.

"Well... you're welcome, I suppose," Rina finished uncomfortably, "Just know that I will always be here to protect you in any way I can."

* * *

Maino rushed through the white marble hallways not even needing to think about where she was going anymore. Her thoughts were entirely on the Queen. It was very unlike her to simply give in as she had before. Something was terribly amiss here, and she intended to figure out exactly what that was. She wound her way through the maze of hallways paying no mind to any of the people around her. She made it to the lavish door of the Queen's apartments in record time. The guards to either side of her door said nothing and asked no questions of her, they simply opened the door for her. She had been here enough times for them to know there was always an open invitation to enter. Maino was surprised to see a thin layer of dust on all of the furniture in the receiving room. The delicate white and gold chairs seemed alone and forlorn in that mostly unused room. Obviously it had been longer than Maino remembered since anyone had been invited here, or since the servants had cleaned this room. She slowed slightly as she neared the door to the Queen's private apartments. She knocked lightly expecting an angry answer from the Queen, and was surprised when she heard nothing in response.

"You're majesty?" she enquired quietly, "It's Maino, may I come in?" Again there was no answer from within. Tensely she pushed the door open into the Queen's private rooms, and was so shocked by the scene that greeted her that she stopped and stared for a few silent seconds. The inner rooms of her apartments were even more neglected than the outer ones. Dust lay in a thick film over furniture that had in some places been over turned. In one place a vase still lay shattered on the floor where it had fallen, though how long ago that was, Maino had no idea. Maino would have continued staring at the room in awe if she hadn't caught something odd from the corner of her eye. She turned to look and saw a bright white light shining from beneath the Queen's bedroom door. Slowly she turned and walked towards the door. From inside she could hear the Queen breathing heavily.

"You're majesty?" she enquired a bit more desperately, "May I come in? It's just me, Maino. I was worried about you after the encounter with Serenity. I know she didn't mean any harm by it. You're majesty?" Not a single sound except for the breathing could be heard. Maino reached a shaking hand out to the door handle and slowly turned the lever. The door swung open easily and at first Maino wasn't even sure what she was looking at. The bright light she had seen from under the door was completely blinding up close. At closer glance the Queen seemed to be cradling a small shining crystal in her hands. It wasn't more than the size a diamond, like the kind you would find in a ring. Tendrils of something were rolling off of the queen, and as they left her they seemed to spiral around the crystal to become absorbed by it. The crystal seemed to be growing bit by bit before Maino's eyes. She watched in horror not understanding at all what the Queen was doing. Each tendril that rolled off of the Queen seemed to leach a piece of life away with it. The Queen sat, sweat rolling down her cheeks, staring lovingly at the crystal between her fingers. She was mumbling something Maino could not hear, and every time she said it a sickened smile would come lightly to her face.

"You're majesty!" Maino could no longer stand to watch whatever it was the Queen was doing. The light blinked out instantly and the Queen's eyes latched onto Maino immediately. Where before there had been a smile, there was now a pained grimace. A look of loss ran across her face and she closed her hand around the small crystal. Then just as quickly the look of loss was replaced with one of anger.

"Get out," the Queen managed to choke out nearly silently, "Get out!" The second time the Queen seemed to have found her voice. She screamed at Maino, though it didn't seem like an angry scream. It was full of something more that frightened Maino even more than anger. It was filled with despair, sorrow and a feeling of impending doom so acute that Maino's chest began to feel heavy with it. She turned and ran without a second thought retracing her footsteps in the dust. As she burst through the main doors into the hallway she didn't even notice the understanding looks on the guards faces.

* * *

Author's notes: Ok so well I was intending on making this a little bit more Mercury centric, but there's just so much stuff going on that I really can't. I hope you all like my revamp of Mercury. I really always kind of thought she got the shaft so I figured I would make her a super smart kick ass nomadic chieftain. Don't ask me why I just thought it would be cool to have someone with water powers in the desert. Originally this was all about her, but I needed to set up a few more things for the next chapter. This time it kind of turned out being centered a little bit around Maino which is fine, because I felt she needed a little bit more development. I also wanted to show that's she in a bit of tight spot being in between the Queen and Serenity. Big drama alert for the next chapter. As always please Read and Review. I write faster if you do and the last few chapters have been fairly dry.


	13. Mercury Rising part 2

Alright it took some work cause I'm so busy but here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I was happy that there were things I could actually keep in this chapter, but there were a lot of things I had to change. T-minus three more chapters until absolute new original stuff that isn't revisions. Well I'm saying that there has been a lot of new stuff. This will just be the continuation. I'm going to finish this story if it kills me. That's how much I love you!

James Birdsong: Dude you're seriously kind of my hero, because you are one of the few people who has been with me since this story originally started coming out. You rock!

Jovian Sun: You're questions and involvement amuse me greatly. Hopefully you have a better picture of Mercury now. I definitely tried to spend a bit more emotional time with her in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12

Mercury Rising Part 2

"She's moving again," the slender man said though no one was present in the room, and as he paced around a worn wooden table he brushed long white strands of hair from his face.

"Well she is a nomad I thought that was normal," replied a tinny female voice which projected from the tip of an ornate golden pen held delicately in the man's long thin fingers.

"Normally I would say yes, but not this time. She has deviated from her normal path, and I cannot understand why. All these years I've been able to feel her, but never once has her power called out to me like it has been these past few days. Perhaps her time of awakening is close at hand, or perhaps she can feel me as much as I can her. It's begun to be very frustrating not knowing what is about to happen. I'm tired of this desolate rock as I never knew I could be, and I miss you terribly. I've been away from you far too long dear one," he said sighing. He released the pen letting it roll onto the table top, it glistened in the bright mid day light without reflecting the heat that was waiting just outside his little house.

"Don't fret. I feel that soon our wait will be over. Something is coming to a head, I can feel it. You will have a part in that I think. It's like watching a tower teetering on the point of collapse. A stray breath of wind is all it will take to make it collapse. I fear that when it does much will be left in the rubble. Until then hold out, you will be home soon. In a short enough time we will be together again, and then we will have more than words to exchange with one another," replied the feminine voice, full of promise but fading. He looked down at the pen and sighed, knowing that as the tiny world turned away the connection was fading. Everything about this planet made him long for the cooler climate of the Moon. Mercury was a hot, dry and harsh place and so were it's people. He simply had not been able to bring himself to love it. Sometimes others in his position would come to love the places they had been stationed, but he didn't think he could ever learn to love this place. It had nothing but the ever burning sun and the freezing nights in the way of seasons. It was a cloudless, relentless and unforgiving place made, he thought, almost entirely out of dust. Sometimes he wondered if even the people were made of dust, since the weather seemed to effect them to little.

He was hoping desperately that his gut was not wrong. If, in fact, she was headed towards him, it meant that soon he would be home free and that his job here would soon be over. He snaked his longer slender fingers around the ornate teacup in front of him and brought the now tepid cup to his lips. Perhaps he should have ventured into the desert all those years ago. He could even now have been home enjoying the comforts of his wife. They might have even been able to have a child by now. Instead here he was waiting for the guardian he sought to come to him. It was almost to unnatural for words.

"It would not have turned out the right way if you had done what you are thinking my friend," said a deep calm voice from the doorway. The man jumped to his feet with a start turning to face the direction the voice had come from. He had suspected who he found standing there, though he had hoped his suspicions would not be confirmed, even now after all these years she looked no different. Taller than any woman he knew, she stood cloaked in her own deep blackish green hair with garnet red eyes even now reading his every thought. He had long ago learned that she did not read his mind, she simply knew the things that he might think or do.

"Mei..." he started trailing off. There just weren't words for the things he wanted to express to her.

"Artemis," she nodded calmly, "You have waited all these long years, please do not fail at the closing of this small era in her life. You have done well, and I know that it has been difficult for you, but the things you regret would have been more harshly regretted had they actually come to fruition."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Artemis raged, pounding his fist against the table nearly upsetting his now cold tea, "You talk in riddles Mei. Don't do this, you'll regret it more later or do this for it will soften the blow. None of it makes sense. I don't know why Luna has insisted in trusting you all these years. What did you show her that you will not show me? What do you hope to gain from all these games you have played throughout the years?" Artemis turned away from her combing his hands through his long hair angrily. Mei said not a word, she simply waited for him to calm himself. Rarely did she ever explain herself or her reasons for what she did. Artemis and Luna had fought over very few things in their years together, but this one thing kept them divided on many things, he could not understand what strange instinct kept them connected to this woman.

"How do we know that you aren't secretly trying to bring down this kingdom we so desperately wish to protect," Artemis asked again more calmly.

"I do not need to create a situation already set in stone. The things I do now are only to protect those I can in small ways which will allow this kingdom to live on, "Mei held up a silencing hand and continued, "Do not ask me. Telling you would not help matters, it would merely drive you mad for trying to fix it. The burden I have been given does not need to be shared. Trust in me, because I am the only one brave enough to make the decisions that will help lessen the pain. Someday you will see the truth in this, and then you will not think me so callous." Artemis watched her with widening eyes, and for the first time saw past the carefully calm exterior. This was a woman who had steeled herself to unpleasant things long ago, a woman who had seen things no person should see. In that split second he pitied her for the first time, and as he watched her notice the look in his eyes hers flashed in anger.

"Do not pity me now little cat for in the end we will all have enough to worry ourselves never to consider another again." Artemis wasn't sure where it had come from, but suddenly she was gripping a long silver staff in her strong slender fingers. His gazed fixed itself to the large garnet orb atop it. Before he could say a word she slammed it into the ground and was gone. Afterwards, head reeling, he stared at the spot she had just stood and was terrified. Whatever it was that made her so desperate made his petty problems seem insignificant.

"Hurry little girl, we need you now more than ever," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Noai watched the wind sweep copper colored dust down between the bright white tents that made up her home. Here and there people she had known her entire life bustled to and from one tent and another. The white tent flaps would flap briefly in the wind, and then fall closed, or be plastered against the outside wall of the tent. She watched, standing quietly outside of what was once her tent. Now it would house the clan chieftain, a girl not much older than herself she had trained for just such an occasion. Still, she didn't like leaving the life she had always known, even if she had always known some day she would have to. She was still reeling from how quickly her tribe had accepted her professed need to leave them. She would never show it, but secretly she had hoped that they might argue with her, even if it was only in the smallest way. There was only one person she had to blame for their blind obedience to her and that was herself. She had been their rock for so many years that they just could not believe anything she did wasn't for the right reasons. Still, she did not wanted to leave her people. Even if she was young for her position by some twenty years she still felt the responsibility as clearly as if she were the fifty years older than she was now. No one questioned the fact that she would be leaving with a man who had mere days before attempted to kill her. Sometimes she wished they didn't have such exact confidence in her abilities, true she was very capable, and very little got past her, but she wished they would worry at least some.

Her reverie was broken by the arrival of her most trusted second, soon to be the chief in her absence, the girl still barely managed to hide her looks of nervousness and uncertainty. Noai was glad that the girl was different enough from herself that the other members of the tribe would not feel as though she were attempting to replace Noai herself, that would simply never work. She had been shocked when she had told her the news only a few days before. If not for the fact that she knew Noai would never approve or deign to listen, she most likely would have respectfully declined. That had been the one person Noai had hoped would not wish loudly for her to remain, but it would be what it would be.

Breaking with tradition there was to be no formal leaving ceremony, Noai simply could not have born such a thing. The other tribesmen would never admit it, but they knew it as well as she did.

"Fear not. I have trained you as well as anyone could train you for such a job. You will make no mistakes, so be mindful but do not be afraid of them. They will make you grow faster than if you never made any. They may be painful but except them with grace, and laugh at them, the quicker you laugh the sooner everyone begins to laugh with you," Noai said quietly, she knew that despite the volume of her voice the girl caught every word. She didn't respond, she merely nodded at the all too familiar words. When it became clear that Noai had nothing further to say the girl bowed, with one last backwards look she rounded the nearest tent and was out of sight. Noai sighed wishing that the man to blame for all of this upheaval would finally grace her with his presence.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I had thought that I had packed enough, but every time I took a step towards the tent flap someone else was there to shove something into my packs. I'm finally ready, though I had rather expected there to be some sort of farewell. Where is everyone," Safir asked in a frenzy of motion and words.

"There will be no farewell. I asked that it be this way when we left," Noai replied carefully as ever.

"Why? Don't you want everyone to see you go?" Noai shot him a suffering look. He instantly felt like he was in tutoring once again, and that he had said something so obviously ignorant that he should have known before he opened his mouth that he was wrong.

"I do not wish them to watch, because I wish them their happy memories of me, like I wish to have only happy memories of them. I do not wish my last memories of my family and friends to be of them all in tears. That is what a farewell requires of my people," she replied shortly. Safir could not help feeling as though he had pried into some very private part of her, even though something like that would be regular conversation where he had been raised. All the same he liked the mysterious woman he had been sent, wrongly, to kill. He felt as though he would truly enjoy their short voyage to the nearby trading town Noai seemed certain held her seeker. Everything about the situation with her and her seeker seemed strange. It was unusual for a seeker to wait for their quarry to come to then, but that is what the man had done all these years. Noai seemed to take it completely in stride, never doubting her obviously superior abilities.

They left, just as Noai wanted, without any real fanfare. She didn't even look back to see the faces hidden between the tents watching her go, because none of them could really bare to turn a blind eye to her departure. Some of them waited until they could see her no more and only then returned to their daily routines. Noai knew they were there, but could not bring herself to look back at the life she would never again live. Once the camp was out of sight Noai pushed the memories behind her as best she could so that she could focus on what might lay before her. Inside she knew there was going to be a large battle ahead of her, and many who needed her help and protection. She was glad to replace her old purpose with a new one, but at the moment her only real purpose was putting one foot in front of the other.

* * *

Later, as the sun sank low over the desert Noai called a halt to her intrepid partner. Safir looked ahead at her, having long ago been outdistanced by her in stamina and speed. For all his trudging he still could not manage to keep to the pace that her people seemed able to manage with seemingly little effort. She hadn't said anything, but he could tell that she was going as slow as her training would allow. Perhaps there was something to be said of being a native of any place, you certainly grew up knowing only the blistering hot climate so you never thought anything of doing things in it normal people would balk at.

"This seems as good a place to camp as any for the night. We are nearly there. If we rise early we will be at his house early in the morning of the next day. Unpack your things and let's see if we can't manage some sort of fire. It's going to get very cold out here very soon," Noai said authoritatively, even now unable to shrug off her ingrained leadership role. As she spoke she was already pulling out a few warmer things from her pack to wrap herself in for the night. She began unwrapping a beautifully made scarf from around her face. Safir was again struck with the angular harsh beauty of someone subjected to such harsh climates. It was easy for him to forget, since most of the day all he could see were two uncanny blue eyes staring at him from behind her scarf, which covered the rest of her face almost completely. Now that it was bare he wished she didn't have need to cover it. He wasn't sure how someone like her had managed to keep such pale fair skin, but if that was what the head wrap did he would be happy for her to wear it always.

"Yes, well I believe they packed some sort of fuel for us to burn," he said as he rummaged through his pack, "But I'm sure you already knew that they would do that...or in fact even told them to pack it yourself." Safir shut his mouth and quietly pulled the compressed fuel pellets out from his pack. He wasn't too keen on figuring out what they were made of, but he had a fairly good idea. After a few silent moments setting up camp Noai had a good small fire burning low to the ground. Safir wrapped himself in a large blanket he had found rolled up in his pack, and looked across the fire to see that Noai had done the same thing, only in a much more elegant way. Behind them sand stretched in every direction rolling like the waves of an unmoving ocean. The light of the shortened day was waning quickly splashing pinks, reds, oranges and yellows across the tops of the dunes. This was the only time of the day when Safir felt Mercury was attractive. He had seen countless sunrises and sunsets while he trudged, but never with quite so much presence of mind.

"I can't help but feel sorry for putting all of this in motion for you. I wish that I had somehow been stronger, so that I could resist my siblings," Safir said quietly, unable to stand the silence any longer. Noai looked at him as though he had just said something silly, but she also seem resigned to the fact that he was nothing like her or her people.

"You cannot stop destiny. This day was meant to happen. I have known this since I first came into my powers. That is why I had someone ready trained to take over for me. I've always known this day would come. Perhaps I had hoped foolishly once or twice that it would not, but there is no stopping what is meant to be. I hope that I am in time to save a few of these horrible things I feel coming," Noai mused quietly. Safir wondered at her calm control, and the fact that she seemed completely awake to her powers. Most guardians awoke later in life in dramatic circumstances. He wondered what horrible thing must have happened in her childhood to make her powers show themselves at such a young age.

"Well I hope that isn't entirely true, because there are some things I certainly hope can be avoided if one is careful," Safir replied darkly his thoughts turning inward, "I only hope that by the time we return my brother hasn't done something completely irreparable. If he hasn't yet he is certainly going to try. I want to get a little of my own back for what they did to me." Safir stared into the small flames his deep blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"I know that they compelled you to do things you would not otherwise have done, but I feel like there is something else they did to you, something even more unforgivable," Noai said, prodding deeper without seeming to do so. A barked laugh forced its way between Safir's lips, but it was clear that it was not a laugh born of happy amusement.

"For me all of this nonsense started when we were all still children. I grew up in a family of magic users, and they lived in a village full of others who were similarly talented. At the time we were spending most of our year on the run or hiding in different places. After the Earth King's mandate it was all my family could do to stay free and alive. We all hated the King for making our lives so difficult, or at least that was what our parents told us to believe. I was only seven or so, so what my parents thought and did was my whole world, of course now I understand why they felt that way. Still I also know that in many ways they were the cause of their own downfall. I still don't think much of their methods. They made a point of terrorizing any and every village, outpost, fort or town, just to get back at the King's unfair edicts about magic users. Unfortunately, the downside to that was that it also proved him right, and made hoodlums out of my siblings. We were cruel, unjustly cruel, to those who didn't deserve it. I'm lucky and unlucky that I saw the error of my ways, not that it made any difference. They made me do what they wanted anyways. Even now it feels strange to be completely in control of my own body after so long. I guess in the end I'm going to be just as bad as the rest of them," Safir chuckled to himself at a private joke. Noai considered him through wise blue eyes, her never wavering gaze pinning him where he sat, Safir enjoyed some one watching him in such a straight forward way. While he couldn't read what she was thinking, he could rest assured that not knowing wasn't going to lead to something terrible for him.

"Why would you be like them? You're free now, you don't have to be like them. You don't even have to see them ever again if that is what you wish," Noai posed to him reasonably.

"Well, I suppose it's because I have reasons of my own for revenge beyond the things they forced me to do. For most people loss of control over their own body would be enough to want revenge, but as usual my sibling had to go one step further," Safir said darkly his dark blue eyes filling up with hatred, "Once there wasn't just the four of us, there was five, her name was Citrine, and she was all of the good things my other siblings were incapable of. She had perfect golden brown eyes, sparkling amber blonde hair and a smile that could make anyone else smile, but she had no magical abilities and to my family that made her an abomination. I couldn't have cared less whether she could wield or not, she was my closest friend. In the end they managed to even take her from me.

It wasn't long after one of my families typical "shows", and one of the King's bands of soldiers had managed to follow them back to where we were hiding. Everyone was too busy celebrating what they had done to notice fifteen armed men on horses approaching the camp. They struck without mercy, which I later discovered was warranted. Apparently my parents favorite thing to do at that time was to capture all of the village children, cast illusions of them and make their parents guess which was real. When they guessed they would plunge a dagger through the image not chosen, whether it was the illusion or the real child. My parents were terrible people, and I'm glad to say that they died that day, but I'm getting off track.

The men entered the camp and my parents were killed outright. Most of the children, myself included, managed to get out of the way and hide in time, because we weren't drunken fools. Citrine was not so lucky, she had been tending to the horses, which were staked because we had no stable, so she was left in the open. I reached out to the soldiers and managed to control a few of them, but I have never been able to control the mind like my sister, so it wasn't enough. My siblings could have helped, but instead they sat and watched, glad to be rid of the blemish on our families impeccable line of magicians. In fact they wouldn't even let me go back for her body to bury her properly. They laughed in my face when I said I wanted to go back for her. That was the first time Emerald ever took complete control of my body. From then on it became permanent practice for them simply to force me to comply with them." Safir's eyes never left the fire as his words trailed off to nothing. Noai watched him with narrowed eyes seeing no point in breaking his silence.

"For a while they didn't really have to force me to do too much, because after all I was still young, and the King's men had killed my parents as well as Citrine. Eventually, though, I began to see that by retaliating we were simply vindicating the King's edicts instead of fighting against them. That was when I lost the privilege to do anything of my own free will. Then one day my oldest brother, Diamond, requested my presence. Heh...I say requested, like I had a choice in the matter, anyway I went to him and he told me I was going to Mercury to look for someone I was supposed to kill. After that everything begins to get a bit hazy. They put me under a compulsion so severe that I hardly even remembered who I was anymore. All I knew was that I needed to find you and kill you, that was my whole world until two days ago. I suppose I should thank you. It's rude of me that I haven't until now and for that I apologize. I owe you a serious debt of gratitude. Thank you," Safir said looking up from the fire finally. When he looked at her a smile slowly spread across his face. Even in the darkness Noai could see the way the expression lit up his eyes, and wondered if he realized just how much like that sister he lost he was.

* * *

This wasn't according to plan. The spies that had been hired had almost been dismissed based on the fact that the girl never did anything of any real consequence. Why did she have to go poking around things that didn't concern her now? Now that everything was so close to being just the way it was supposed to be. One more old guardian stood in the way, and soon that would change. Too bad his siblings were unable to perform even the simplest of tasks. This just meant that Diamond would have to take care of everything. He supposed that if things were worth doing they might as well be done right.

"Attend Diamond! Your mind is wandering. I am growing impatient with you. Have you done as I have asked?" growled the king.

"To the best of my ability every task you have given me has been completed. I cannot speak so well for my siblings, but I have heard that Emerald is working a new plot as we speak. She intends to use one of the lesser members of the Earths royal family to collapse it from within," I responded savoring the taste of the words.

"You plot too much. I don't need civil war I just want the throne. This is what that plot will lead us to if you are incautious."

"Your majesty I would never do something that would hurt our eventual goal. If the Earth is in disrepair then they cannot dispute your claim to the throne. Besides the last hundred years of Earth rulers have been men so they will have no quarrel with your claims. As for Serenity?"

"You have already worked your magic have you not? Take her as you will. As soon as your part in this plot is done you are free to take her where you wish. Now go your incompetence is taxing me. I want only to get this trial over with. Then we can focus on what is truly at hand," he said with finality waving his hand at Diamond like a bug. Diamond smiled and made a sweeping bow as he back through the door to the antechamber.

Diamond closed the door behind himself feeling a bit more smug than usual. Of course his siblings had failed him as usual, but this time he felt sure that his last sibling remained a beacon of hope in this whole scheme. There was no way that Safir could fail him after all of the careful work they had done on his brain. He had not wanted to comply, but in the end he had regardless of his own personal wishes. It was all to the good, soon at least one of Serenity's guardians would be gone, and he would have redeemed himself in the eyes of the King.

Diamond swaggered his way down the hall, for the first time in weeks feeling as though things were going along as they should. He smiled at each and every maid he met along the path to Serenity's private rooms. Maids ducked and blushed alternately, they knew his true notice would never be for anyone but Serenity, still they had tried unsuccessfully over the years. Diamond appreciated the notice all the same, and by the time he turned the corner to Serenity's wing he had a true smile plastered to his devilish face only to be stopped in his tracks by what he saw. Endymion and two of his friends were just exiting Serenity's rooms rather hastily. Diamond stopped, making no move to hide his presence in the hall. Endymion did not notice him at first, but when he did both he and his men fell silent. They slowed their pace and halted in front of him. The man to his left wore a look of silent amusement while the man on his right looked openly worried, though about what Diamond was unsure.

"Good afternoon royal advisor," Endymion said in the absolute correct tone, with the correct bow at the correct level, beyond that nothing about his person was the slightest bit friendly. The man with short sandy blonde hair on his left considered him quietly. Diamond decided then and there that he would be the one to watch most carefully should their plans on Earth succeed.

"What brings you to this part of the palace Prince Endymion," Diamond asked innocently. Endymion was clearly not expecting to be questioned about either his presence, or his reasons behind appearing where he had. A warning flashed across Endymion's deep blue eyes, but Diamond paid it no mind at all.

"What brings you here advisor? It hardly seems natural that the Kings advisor would have any real business with the royal Princess," Endymion replied smoothly deflecting Diamond's parry. Diamond realized suddenly that he had underestimated this man, he was obviously much more practiced in court doings than his little Serenity, which was as it should be.

"I'm merely delivering something to a...close...friend," Diamond said with a smile, making sure to emphasize the word close. Endymion smiled, but Diamond knew it was just an attempt the hide the fact that he was grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Well," Endymion said with a sudden chuckle, "Good luck saying anything to her now. In fact I encourage you to go in there now and ask her anything at all. Perhaps you will have better luck than I did." Endymion smiled wickedly and took a few steps towards him. His men looked at one another then followed. They took a few more steps, but when Endymion was level with Diamond he stopped, and suddenly his expression was replaced with complete seriousness where before there had been mirth.

"Know this. If you hurt her in any way I will be the one to find you and kill you myself. Do not think that I am too young to have heard stories of you and your wicked family. If I must I will do what my father could not finish, though it would grieve me greatly to do so." The tone of Endymion's voice made Diamond feel something he had not felt in a very long time, uncertainty. His eyes narrowed and he tilted his head to the side to return Endymion's hard stare. Endymion's lips were tightly shut, but his eyes spoke volumes about the things he didn't know, but could guess at and the things that he would do to make good on his words. Without another word the Prince turned and left without another word, or even a proper bow. Diamond stared straight ahead waiting for the prince to be gone. He could feel when he left, and only then did his legs begin to close the distance between where he stood and Serenity's door. As he was about to announce himself formally to the guards he heard footsteps stomping towards the door. He got out of the way in time to see Queen Selene throw the double doors open without any regard to the guards outside and storm off towards her own apartments. Diamond was considering announcing himself again when Maino came storming out after her. Lucky for him she was too busy trying to catch the Queen to notice him standing there. He stared at the door realizing that where there was one guardian there were usually more. A sudden thought struck him, and he pulled a pencil and a piece of paper out of his jacket. He turned to one of the many tables that lined the hallway and hastily scribbled a note on the piece of paper. When he finished he handed the now folded note to the guard and asked politely that the note be delivered to Serenity when she was finally alone. The guard looked at him strangely, but accepted the request without comment. Diamond glared at the door wishing he could talk to her in person but thought better of it. If her mother had been in there recently the odds were that he would have to deal with one of Serenity's crying fits, and that didn't sound the least bit amusing at the moment. Diamondgave the door one more glance and turned around walking back the way he had come without a second look.

* * *

A sharp rap on the door startled him awake at an hour which most reasonable people tended to avoid. He sat for a few moments in indecision. Should he answer the door or simply hope that whoever it was went away? The sound came again this time more insistently and he decided that he would have to get up as whoever it was didn't seem to be going away.

"I'm coming!" he called out to the stranger at the door wishing them all kinds of bad luck for having woken him at such an unreasonable hour of the morning. He shuffled rather unceremoniously to the door and slowly but intently undid the latches. He sighed and with a last tug pulled the door open. Suddenly he froze staring fixedly at the woman on his doorstep. Something in his mind registered and sent him reeling.

"You are my seeker I presume. We have urgent need of your portal knowledge so that we might make our way to the Moon kingdom. My friend and I have traveled far across the desert in search of you," said the imposing dark haired woman with a tone that left no room for arguments. The man standing beside her looked travel weary. He also looked content, which made Artemis realize that he had something to think about later. There was more to the two of them than he could guess at in the recently woken fog he was in.

"Yes of course we will speak of it in the morning for now I think that a bed would be in order for the two of you then food in the morning. No good will come of you barging in, in the dead of night," he said not quite aware of what he was saying or doing.

"That is a most pragmatic thought. I feel that one nights rest will not ruin that which we must save. Let us rest. We will take whatever guest room you have gladly friend," she said warily.

"Yes the rooms are behind me and to the left. Make yourself comfortable guardian and I will speak with you in the morning. I pray your friend is as safe as he seems," he said turning to lock the door securely on the night.

* * *

Author's note: Well I hope you all like Noai as much as do. She's honestly been one of my fav characters to write. I was never a huge Ami fan, but I really felt like she deserved to be a little more kick ass in her past life. The plot thickens with Diamond and his siblings. If you hadn't guessed before there is more behind what Diamond and his siblings are doing. I actually don't have a whole bunch of things to say in my notes this time so I think I'm done rambling, and we can do this again in two weeks. Cheers!


	14. Comprehension

Ok so after a ridiculous cold I managed to find the motivation to finish this beast. I put this in my profile, but I'm putting it here. They are finally rereleasing the Sailor Moon manga in the States. I'm so excited I could scream like the little fangirl that I am. Anyways, felt like sharing that, this is quite the chapter. I hope you guys like me after the way it ends. Enjoy! *maniacal giggle*

Chapter 13

Comprehension

It wasn't the smell of cooking that woke him, it was the sound of quiet companionable talk. He never expected that he would sleep as long as he had allowing the sun to cover him so completely. He threw the blanket off and reached for the first available piece of clothing. The conversation in the next room was serious, but light and tinged with a familiarity that left a sour taste in his mouth. It wasn't till he stepped into the low kitchen that he realized that taste in his mouth held the tang of jealousy easily assuaged by finally seeing her seated comfortably at the low table with a cup of something steamy in her hands. She turned when she noticed him come in and nodded motioning for him to come and join her at the table. The older man busy with the pots and pans turned to smile a greeting. The older man's features made him feel suddenly less than he'd once thought he was. Each feature was perfection that even another man could recognize.

"I'm glad you're awake. Are you hungry? I've made enough food for twice as many people thinking that you won't have eaten well on your trek," he said kindly. Noai looked up, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. The smile transformed her face in a way that was most pleasing. It showed that there was more to her than the serious outer façade. Suddenly he realized how accustomed he had become to the sight of her, and how comfortable he felt when he was in her presence. She made him feel secure in a companionable way that he could certainly learn to get used to.

"We ate well enough, but I am certainly hungry from all the moving we have done in the last few days. I am also excited to finally have some resolution and information, which I have not had in quite some time. The situation which we have found ourselves in is dire at best and disastrous at worst," she said calmly.

"You have an interesting talent for understatement, but before we delve too deeply into those unpleasant matters I do believe that some introductions are in order," he said with an air of civility, "I am, as you already know, your guardian Artemis. I was supposed to have been near you when you awakened, but I see that I was too late for that. It seems to have affected you very little. Lately the other guardians have been finding their charges in some very dire circumstances. Your easy transition must be owed to your early maturity brought on by the early adulthood which comes to those who live in the desert. This leads me to the next obvious question. Who are you that accompanies my charge?" He turned towards Safir to scrutinize a face which must be at least a little familiar.

"I am Safir brother to Diamond, Rubeus, and Emerald," Safir replied swallowing uncomfortably, "I was sent as her assassin by my sister, but not of my own volition. Since she had already awakened she was able to use her powers to defend herself and destroy the tenuous hold my sister had over me. It was because of this that we rushed to get here. I believe that my siblings are up to some serious no good. My older brother especially has always had a penchant for getting into trouble. Who knows what my sister has gotten herself and others into at this point. Honestly I am afraid to know what we will find when we return."

"Well that would explain why my wife has been so eager for me to search out young Noai here," mused Artemis sitting heavily at the table, "If what you say is true then this might lead us to finally put an end to some of the things which have been plaguing in the kingdom. All of the Queen's guardians with the exception of the current Mercurial guardian have been murdered. It seems perhaps that the person who has been doing this has been in fact your brother, who has become the King's closest advisor. I'm afraid to know what these attacks mean. I'm also afraid that this can only mean that Michelle is in danger. We must not eat at our leisure. This is far more serious than I had anticipated. Let us finish our breakfast and then make our way to the portal with haste. While the two of you finish up I will contact Luna and make sure that she knows of the situation and is ready for our return. If you will excuse me." He nodded respectfully and then stood making his way out of the room quickly. Safir looked after him for a moment and then looked back across the table.

"How do I know that this isn't also a part of your families plan Safir?" Noai questioned softly. She looked across at him searchingly looking guarded in a different way than he had seen before. He was taken aback by the bald question, and unsure of exactly how to reply.

"Why would I have helped you to get this far only to kill you later? Why wouldn't I have done it all those other times I had the opportunity?" Safir asked hotly feeling his temper begin to boil to the surface. Not since Citrine had he wanted so sincerely for someone else to trust him.

"It is simply a reasonable thing to ask. The minds of your siblings seem to work out plots most of us would be sickened by. I simply like to know what I am getting myself into before….," she said calmly.

"Before what?" Safir asked suddenly focused completely on her lips and the words they might form. She looked at him in silence her eyes peering suddenly from behind a stone wall.

"Hmm that is a good question isn't it."

* * *

"Your majesty?" Michelle pushed the door open into the Queen's inner sanctuary. Selene looked up from the window and turned to face the door. In that moment Michelle could see how much she had changed. Where once she had stood tall and proud, she now stood bent and her hands were just starting to crook at the tips. Her shining white hair had a silver sheen to it. For many generations the people of the moon had lived long lives protected by a power that seemed to have no source. Selene didn't say a word. For endless minutes she merely stood staring at a gem the size of a thimble. She kept moving it back and forth from each hand.

"Why are you here Michelle?" she asked suddenly. She tucked the crystal into a small pouch and thrust it into a hidden pocket in her dress.

"I wanted to talk with you. I felt like you needed to be yourself for a while. So many things have happened lately, I figured you might like to talk," Michelle said quietly seating herself in a worn chair. The silence of the room weighed on her. Nervously she tapped her fingers on the arm of her chair and waited for the Queen to say something else, but she just kept staring as if weighing something in her mind.

"If you'd rather not I can go," Michelle said hurriedly standing awkwardly.

"No...stay!" the queen nearly shouted. Feeling strange she closed her mouth and swallowed regaining her composure a little. "No Please stay. You're right I do need to talk to someone. I feel like I'm being eaten alive with worry."

"Please sit down. You look like you're about to fall over with exhaustion," Michelle said with a hesitant smile. The Queen nodded quietly once and seated herself on the worn old couch. For a moment she gathered her thoughts trying a find a place to start.

"Michelle I'm afraid. I'm afraid for you, and for Serenity. I'm afraid for the whole kingdom, and for the whole system. Something is coming, and I've been doing what I can to help, but I don't know what else to do."

"What is it that you've been doing to help," Michelle asked quietly. She looked at Selene sideways aware that she wasn't looking back.

"I've been creating something that will keep her safe. It will keep everyone safe," Selene replied quietly.

"Creating...how have you been creating it," Michelle asked hesitantly.

"I've been giving everything I am into making a present for Serenity," the Queen said distantly, her hands went of their own accord into the hidden pocket, and pulled out the pouch. Selene dumped the contents back out into her hand. The crystal glinted in the Queen's pale palm. "When I finish this Serenity can use this to protect herself. She can use it protect everyone. I obviously am no longer able to protect the people I care for as I should, so I will give everything so that Serenity may have a means to protect the ones she loves," the Queen murmured to the crystal. Michelle reached a hesitant hand toward the Queen's and rested her fingers on the crystal. She was amazed by the warmth that radiated from the surface of the simple looking crystal. Selene stared lovingly down at the little crystal, and for the first time Michelle saw the woman she had come to care for all those years ago. Selene looked up and the moment was gone, happiness was now replaced with grim determination. She closed her hand and placed the crystal back into its pouch, and tucked it back into hiding.

"I'm confused Selene. Where did that come from?" Michelle looked searchingly into the Queen's eyes.

"I told you I've been creating it. Every ounce of love and hope I have for Serenity has gone into the creation of that gift for her. I just hope that I can finish it in time for it to make a difference," Selene trailed off quietly.

"I...How will she know how to use it Selene? She hasn't had any training yet. She hasn't even awakened yet, and you keep waiting for that to happen to begin any kind of training at all. I think you really should reconsider waiting that long. She needs to start learning about her duties now, while she still has time," Michelle said quietly, she stared at the Queen waiting for her inevitable outburst.

"Michelle, we've talked about this before. Serenity isn't ready to begin training yet. I want her to enjoy her childhood," Selene replied serenely. It was clear to Michelle that she had simply grown resigned to the fact that she would have to keep explaining herself to everyone who asked.

"I understand that your majesty, but Serenity isn't really a child anymore. She's a young woman, and she is beginning to feel left out. Every day you expect her to stand around and watch while the women brought here to protect her are learning the things necessary for their jobs. She has no such job to work at. All you have left for her to do is wander aimlessly around the palace feeling like she has no purpose. Serenity desperately wants to be useful, and to learn how to run this kingdom that she will one day reign over. You wanted her to have a childhood and she has had that, now it's time for her to start learning the things that will help her to one day be a good ruler. I know that you're afraid for..."

"You know nothing about what I'm afraid of Michelle," Selene snapped, breaking into Michelle's carefully thought out argument, "Every day I see these things, things that I know will come to pass, and I haven't got any way to stop it. So this is what I'm doing to protect my daughter. I will not put her in harm's way."

"Did you ever think that what you're doing now may be what will cause all of the horrible things you are seeing?" Michelle spat angrily, "Maybe if you would let her live up to her potential she would be able to stop these things, but if you never let her fly she will never be able to protect herself or control the gifts that have yet to awaken inside of her." Michelle thrust herself out of the chair and paced over to the window. She took a few deep breaths willing her heart to stop pounding inside of her chest. She could feel Selene's eyes boring into her back. When she had gotten control over her emotions she turned to face Selene's stare. Selene's eyes were fixed on her intently. Something she had said had made an impact, that much was clear to Michelle. For a moment it seemed as though Selene could see what Michelle was trying to get across, but then her face snapped shut. Michelle suddenly could read none of the emotions in her face.

"Michelle you're forgetting who you're talking to. We may be friends, but you are still my guardian and servant. I thought that by now you would have learned how to properly speak to your Queen," Selene replied icily. Michelle stared at her in shock.

"Yes your majesty, of course you are correct to reprimand me," Michelle said flatly. She bowed and backed out of the room without another word. Selene stared after her, and in one deft moment had the crystal back out in her hand. She murmured to the crystal as tears began to roll down her face. It began to glow softly as tendrils of light slid from the Queen into the roiling core of the crystal.

* * *

The small pendant at Diamond's throat had been nagging him for the last half hour. Only three people had access to the communication channel. Hopefully it was Safir with some good news. Diamond really needed some good news. What he didn't need was for this to be one of his other siblings. Hurriedly he walked into his room closing the door behind him. He set his folio down and unclipped the pin from his collar. He concentrated for a moment and pushed the channel open.

"I'm hoping that this is Safir with some good news for me, " Diamond growled. Silence on the other end made him think his hopes had been misplaced.

"Hello brother," came a smug feminine voice from the other end. Just what he needed, Emerald could make his life miserable at the best of times, but just now she could make it disastrous.

"This had better be good dear sister of mine," Diamond snapped. She clicked her tongue at him, and he could already hear the amusement oozing from the other end.

"Now now brother, you haven't even let me begin to tell you about the wonderful things I'm managing to do back home. You know helping to fulfill the mission we originally set out on, not this fool errand you seem unable to complete for a woman you truly have no claim over," Emerald replied nearly laughing, "I shall mock you later when you come back home to Earth licking your wounds, but for now I will tell you that I've managed to find the location of our families artifacts with the help of a little mole. She is also somewhat sympathetic to our cause, and is willing to help us if we help her to achieve a goal. Of course what she doesn't realize is that when we have finished his station won't mean a thing, but that isn't something that she really needs to know about. I've grown tired of waiting for you to help us realize our revenge over the King we will never recognize," Emerald spat. Diamond sighed and leaned against a small table he brought his hands to his face to rub his forehead. She gave him headaches when she got like this. He was too close to getting everything he had been working for to let past grievances get in his way now.

"Emerald, though I appreciate your steadfastness, I would rather finish what I have set in motion here. I am very close to getting exactly what I want, and none of you are going to get in my way!" Diamond roared slamming his hand into the table and shattering the glass into glittering chunks on the floor. He stared at his shaking hand fascinated by the slits in his normally impeccably white gloves. In two places blood had begun to trickle over his knuckles.

"I'm just asking you to consider the ramifications of what you are doing, and not just to yourself but to your family as well," Emerald said reasonably.

"I will not be stopped now that I am within reach. Do not ask it of me Emerald. What I do is just as useful to our cause than anything you or the others can do," Diamond whispered menacingly.

"You will be our downfall. If this is the path you're choosing then I wipe my hands of you. Oh, and before I forget, the compulsion on Safir has been broken. I would watch my back if I were you," Emerald replied icily. The connection severed with an audible pop. Diamond watched the blood trickling down his knuckles silently tracking the droplets as they stained the white of his gloves. If the compulsion was broken either Safir had succeeded or was dead. There were no other options or Diamond would see him dead himself. He took a deep breath and focused on what was ahead of him. In a matter of hours the Queen's last guardian would be dead, and her demoralization would be complete. Soon the King could act and Diamond would be free to start his new life with Serenity. He peeled the destroyed gloves off of his hands and set them aside. He wandered his way across his sparse white walled apartment to a cleanly varnished dark wooden cabinet. Gently he pulled the doors open on a cabinet full of well kept knives. Lovingly he pulled a long bladed knife with a well worn handle from the front of the cabinet. He flicked his thumb along the well sharpened blade and smiled.

* * *

Serenity sat in her apartment staring at the wall in front of her. Her cheeks still burned from the embarrassment her mother had caused. Rina had helped her to calm down somewhat, but she'd had to leave to go about her business as usual. Naturally that left Serenity with very little to do but sit and get angrier at her mother again. How could she keep treating her the way she was.

"I'm not a child," Serenity whispered angrily to herself standing as she said it. She paced back and forth in front of her couch. Curiosity had been nagging at her for a short while now, and this embarrassment was the last straw. As soon as she had the time she was going to make a trip that she had been planning for quite some time. As soon as she knew she would have an afternoon to herself she was finally going to go and see the Earth for herself. She was tired of others seeing and doing things for her. It was time for her to have some experiences for herself, and not vicariously through others. This just proved to her that her mother would never consent to her going, so she needed to make the bold step and go herself. That mysterious letter sender had said she needed to be bold, so she would be bold. A light tap at the door startled her out of her anger fueled reverie. She looked up and cleared her throat as royally as she could.

"Enter please," she called out to whoever it was. She watched with disappointment as the door guard poked his head into the room nervously. She wasn't sure who she had expected to come to the door, but this certainly far too normal for her current mental state.

"I have a note for you my lady from Counselor Diamond," he said quietly stepping into the room. She stepped forward and took the note hesitantly. She thanked the guard and he exited without any further notice from her. Serenity stared at the piece of paper. Slowly she unfolded the piece of paper. Inside were only a few short words.

_Serenity_

_Please come to my apartments in the evening. I have a surprise for you dearest._

_Diamond_

She read the contents of the note several times, but nothing about the words would erase the feeling of foreboding that was building inside of her. It probably was nothing and she was overreacting. She had been doing that a lot lately. It probably had to do with the fact that she never seemed to have anything to do, and had a lot of time to think about things for far too long. Serenity folded the note and slipped it into her pocket. Perhaps instead of sitting in her apartments waiting for something interesting to happen she would go for a walk instead. Sometimes being out in the family gardens helped to clear her head. At the moment she knew that she simply couldn't just sit and wait for later. She was full of restless energy. Without a second thought she stood and was out of her rooms. She barely even noticed the guards outside of her room doors. In a haze she wound her way through the spotless marble hallways. After a while she realized that her feet were no longer carrying her to her original destination. Instead she had wound her way towards the diplomatic offices. Just outside there were portals laid out along paths radiating out to different parts of the grounds. She had always known that this place was here, but had never had a reason to visit before. Now the thoughts that had been burning inside of her earlier came back to life. She could visit any of these places if she wanted. All she needed to do was step onto one of the pedestals and she would be somewhere else. Serenity wandered out onto the grounds. Tree's sectioned off pathways leading in different directions. Flowers of different colors had been planted at the heads of every pathway. By each display she could figure out which path would lead her to a portal for a specific planet. When Serenity looked closely she realized that a lot of the flowers were even native to the planets they represented.

A blaze of bright yellow sunflowers caught her attention from the corner of her eye. Some of them stood nearly as tall as she was. Tenderly she reached out and caressed the bumpy inner surface of the flower. This flower grew on Earth, and if she remembered correctly people even ate the seeds. Curiously she looked down the pathway that would lead to the Earth portal. Without her permission her feet carried her slowly down the well worn gravel pathway. As she turned the corner the thick trees cut off the voices of the other courtiers and diplomats going about their business. At the end of the path stood a simple white marble pedestal with a mirrored finish. She stopped short of actually reaching it too nervous to actually set foot on the steps. Theoretically she knew how they worked, but she had never been this close to one before. The sound of approaching footprints startled her out of her own thoughts. She stood for a moment in uncertainty. She couldn't go back the way she'd come or whoever it was would surely see her and possibly tell her mother that she had been here. On the other hand it could just be a stranger who would think nothing of her presence there. The sound of more footsteps following behind made her decide that she had better hide rather than encounter whoever it was. Serenity darted into the trees to the right of the pedestal and crouched behind one of the larger tree trunks just in time to see Endymion and his guardians round the corner. He was looking grim despite the looks of amusement shared between his guardians.

"I don't like this in the least Cam, and nothing you can say will convince me that I'm wrong," Endymion said over his shoulder. His face was screwed up into a look of frustration. Abruptly he stopped and turned.

"You have no claim to feeling this way about the girl Endy. What are you going to do, go storming back in there saying "Don't leave your room something awful is going to happen"? Remember your father doesn't put stock in things like this. The way you're talking makes you sound as though you're having a premonition of something to come. No one in your family has had any kind of magical gift for generations," Camali answered reasonably. Endymion turned back stopping just short of the first step only to turn back and begin pacing in front of the portal.

"I don't care what you think. Something feels wrong. Every time I start thinking about her my heart starts racing, and I just want to run all the way back to her apartments. The way he looked at me. It was like he thought I was nothing more than a bug. I know he has some kind of relationship with her, and I don't like it in the least," Endymion fumed. With every turn his cape swung out and around him. Serenity's eyes followed the brighter inner color of his cloak, but ended up focused on his face. She'd never really noticed before how attractive he was. Even looking as serious as he was now he still looked seconds away from bursting into laughter. Serenity suddenly wondered what he would sound like when he laughed. She blushed nervously and felt the first prickles warning her that her legs were beginning to fall asleep. Why wouldn't they leave? The longer they stood there the more likely it was they would discover her hiding there. Suddenly the man with long curly brown hair, she though his name was Phiren, burst into loud laughter.

"Oh I understand now. You're just jealous. Of course you don't want to think about him like that, because you don't want anyone being allowed to be with her like that," Phiren guffawed slapping Endymion on the back. Dumbfounded Endymion stared back the corner of his mouth quirking into a reluctant smile. Serenity stared at him despite her growing worry over her aching legs. They couldn't possibly be talking about her could they?

"Oh come on it's not like that," Endymion replied as he stopped pacing, "This feels different than that." Camali shook his head sharing in the laughter and passed Endymion up the stairs.

"I can't wait to tell Coi when we get back," Camali chuckled as he disappeared through the portal. Phiren shot him an understanding look as he to made his way through the portal as well. Serenity's legs were starting to go very numb and she really hoped that he would leave quickly, but he didn't. He stared after his friends for a few moments. Serenity gripped the tree trunk tightly wishing that she'd had time to sit down instead of crouch. Desperately she fought not to make any noise. Endymion mounted the first step and she relaxed slightly which caused her to lose her grip. Serenity stopped herself from crying out only to land with a crash into the underbrush. Endymion's head snapped up and turned to face exactly where she was.

"Who's out there," he demanded angrily taking a few steps towards the trees, "Show yourself." His hand went readily to the hilt of his sword. Serenity stood quickly and pushed her way hurriedly out of the trees. His hand came away immediately to catch her wrist as she stumbled coming all the way into the clearing on her tingly waking legs. The moment his skin touched hers a rush of emotion raced through Endymion's body. He could feel her uncertainty radiating out of her skin, and the urge to gather her against his chest was so strong that he nearly actually did it.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop...I had never been out to see the portals and I needed to think. I didn't realize anyone would be coming, so when I heard you coming I hid. I didn't want mother to find out, or she would find a way to put a guard on me," Serenity blurted out breathlessly. She looked up at him and was caught up in the intensity of his deep blue eyes. Gently she pulled her arm away standing to her full height which barely brought her head to the top of his chest. The second her arm left his hand he seemed, for an instant, to be shaken.

"I'm sorry," Endymion replied clearing his throat, "I just didn't expect anyone to be there, especially not you." He bowed awkwardly even though the time for that was long past.

"I must have looked quite a sight sprawled out in the underbrush like that," Serenity replied with a nervous giggle, "Please don't say anything to anyone about this."

"I promise it will be our secret," Endymion replied with a conspiratorial wink. Endymion reached forward and took her hand in his. Gently he brought it to his lips and pressed a light kiss against the back. He looked up at her through dark lashes, and Serenity could feel color filling her cheeks. Hastily she took her hand back even though she could still feel his lips pressed there.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't be here," Serenity said backing away nervously, "Thank you for not saying anything." Endymion watched her turn around and dart away wishing he could simply go after her. He desperately wanted to call out to her. Something told his that he shouldn't just run away from him. He shook his head for the thousandth time wondering what was coming over him. He couldn't afford to do that now the others would already be wondering what was taking him so long. As he stepped through the portal he knew without a doubt he would have to find a way to see her again.

* * *

Everything inside of her was screaming not to enter the room. Something was telling her that this was not a surprise that she wanted to receive. She rested her hand on the door handle and left it there unable to go any further. Perspiration glistened on her brow as she tried unsuccessfully to make her hand work. After a few deep breaths her hand turned the knob, and she pushed her way into Diamond's apartment. The first thing she noticed was how bare it was. Space that felt nearly empty opened in front of her. Nothing about the room was the least bit inviting to her. Not a single part of the room looked the least bit lived in. After all the time they had spent together she had come to know him as a more sensitive person than this, or so she had thought. Something about the room scared her, and made her want to just turn around and run. She had almost made up her mind to do just that when Diamond came through the door at the opposite end of the room. He was dressed in an immaculate white pair of pants and shirt. She could see part of his chiseled chest peaking through the open collar of his shirt. The way his white hair swept around his shoulders was breath taking. Nothing she could think about him or know about him would take away the fact that he was completely breath taking to look at. A smile crawled across his face. It should have made her feel at ease, but it had the complete opposite effect. His long legs closed the distance between them in the main room, and he curled his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace. Possessively he tilted her chin up so that his eyes could devour hers. She forced herself to stare back into the deep pools of his blue eyes, but inside her instincts were screaming for her to get away from him any way she could. Without a word his lips closed on hers in a kiss that only weeks ago would have sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes as a courtesy trying to think of anything but what was happening now. A sudden image of Endymion kissing her instead jumped into her head. The more she dwelled on the thought the more color bloomed into her cheeks. After endless seconds he pulled away drawing a long finger gently across her cheek. His eyes searched her face, but seemed to see what he wanted to see there instead of what was there. Nothing in his face suggested that he saw anything amiss in hers. Diamond smiled thinking the coloring was for him.

"Dearest, I thought that after all this time you would have stopped blushing when I kissed you," he murmured into her hair, "I think it's sweet that you're still so innocent." He pulled away releasing her. She pulled her arms around her tightly unable to say anything for fear that he would hear her voice shaking. Nervously she rubbed her hand where she could still feel the ghost of Endymion's kiss.

"I'm so glad that you came when you did. Your surprise is ready and waiting in the next room," he said glowing with pride, "I wanted to give you something that would symbolize the love I have for you and lengths I will go to too preserve that love. I want you to know that as soon as it is possible I would like to ask for your hand in marriage. I love you and feel that you love me in return. It would be only natural for us to marry. Don't you think so?" Serenity's breath caught in her throat. His face was so earnest that she could hardly think. Nothing inside of her thought that the two of them marrying would be in the least bit natural. She wasn't sure when her feelings had changed so. Once she would have felt this to be the perfect ending to what had been a very confusing day. Now she felt as though she were trapped in a nightmare that she couldn't run away from. He stood silently waiting for answer that she simply could not give.

"I...I don't know what to say," she managed to choke out honestly. It didn't seem to matter that her answer was non-committal. He seemed to have heard the right answer anyways.

"Come let me show you your present. I really hope you like it. It represents a lot of struggle on my part, struggle to create an environment where we can have what will make us the most happy. No peaking though I want it to be a surprise," he said gleefully. As he gently wrapped a tie around her eyes Serenity realized that it was the happiest she had ever seen him. He had never looked at her that way before. As he led her forward her heart began to pound in her chest and the urge to run away grew stronger. Her legs tingled in reaction to the pain in her chest. She reached around her unable to see anything. His hand captured hers and lead her forward through a doorway. After a few agonizing moments he stopped her and turned her to face whatever the surprise was. Carefully his fingers worked at the knot at the back of her head. In a few moments her had it free. Serenity left her eyes closed afraid to open them.

"It's alright you can look dearest," he said quietly his lips brushing against her ear. Slowly she allowed her eyes to peel open. At first she wasn't quite sure what she was looking at. It was clear that they were in his bedroom. In front of him someone was laid peacefully on his bed. Slowly she stepped forward realization dawning on her with every movement. It was clear to her now that the person on the bed was Michelle. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully until Serenity noticed that her chest was neither rising nor falling. The inside of her head seemed to numb as she tried to think about what that must mean. If she wasn't breathing then that must surely mean that she was dead, but why would Diamond want to show her that Michelle was dead. If he wanted to show her that, did it mean that he had killed her, and if he had killed her did that also mean that he had killed the others? Numb with confusion she turned to look back at Diamond. He stared back at her triumphantly.

"See what I have done for us dearest. Your mother would never have let us be together. I've made it so that your father can take over control. Your mother is trying to control you. Without her guardians at her side she won't have the confidence to rule over us anymore. Don't you see? It means that we can finally be together like we dreamed," he said rushing forward to hold her in his arms. Serenity stared up at him in shock. Her mind was reeling trying to make sense of it all. He had killed her, and he had killed the others. He had just admitted to it. Not only had he killed them, but he had killed them for her? What did all of this mean? Who would want him to do such a thing?

"Why? Why would you kill them all?" Serenity asked quietly to confused to be angry or sad.

"I told you. It was so that we could be together. Your father said that if I helped him to win the throne he would let us be together. That's all I ever wanted I promise you," Diamond said reassuringly.

"My father?" Serenity asked faintly, "Why would he want the throne? Mother is the one with the right to the throne. She is the heir to the kingdom. Father isn't even from the moon. He's from...Earth," Serenity said with dawning horror. Suddenly all the warnings her mother had made had more sense ringing through them than they ever had before.

"Of course. Earth should be the rightful ruler not the Moon. The Moon orbits the Earth. It's relationship should strengthen the Earth not the other way around. If the Moon King is from Earth than he can supersede the ruler of Earth. Then you are free to come with me without the obligations of being a ruler," Diamond explained reasonably.

"I want to be the ruler of the Moon Diamond," Serenity said desperately pushing away from him, "This is my birthright and I want to fulfill it. Why would I want the Earth to take over the silver millennium." Serenity looked at him and suddenly didn't know him at all.

"Your father is a good ruler. He understands the need for things that are different unlike the current King of Earth. I felt that he would be a better ruler for all of us, and you should to," Diamond said with the beginnings of frustration.

"So I should want my father, a man who decided to have someone assassinate his wife's closest friends, to rule over the Silver Millennium?" Serenity asked shrilly, "I don't trust my father at all. He has been the sole source of misery to my mother for as long as I've known him. He loves me, but he wants to be me not allow me to grow. It's because of you that my mother has been so overprotective."

"Don't be so selfish. I did all this for you!" Diamond shouted taking a step towards her, "How could you be so...so...ungrateful to me. I did this for us! Your father said that if I helped him he would let me exact my revenge on the current dictator of Earth and he has done that. This is so close to being finished don't ruin it now! You were promised to me! I won't let go of you now!" Diamond closed the distance between the two of them grabbing onto Serenity's wrist.

"Diamond, stop! You're hurting me!" Serenity cried out tears forming in her eyes.

"You're mine! You were promised to me! You are mine! I'm not going to let you go now that I am this close to unseating that maniacal bastard! Everything I've worked for can't just fall apart because of you! You stupid girl don't you know that you're ruining everything? I won't allow you to ruin my plans now. You will come with me," Diamond screamed crushing her wrist in his strong grasp. Serenity looked up at him with eyes blind with tears.

"Please Diamond let me go," she pleaded, "Why are you acting like this? You've never talked about any of this before. I don't want this. I want to stay here and..."

"And what? What are you waiting for Prince Endymion to come in and protect you! Don't think I don't know about the letters he was sending you. You've been going behind my back. I thought you were so much more pure than that. You're just as stupid as your mother falling for another Earth prince. I can take care of you. I know what's best for you." Diamond watched her through intense blue eyes. Spittle formed at the corners of his mouth, and his hands crept up to her throat. He squeezed angrily his face a wild confusions of anguish and anger. "I will show you! I'm the best one for you not him!" Diamond screamed.

* * *

Author's notes: Yes. I am aware that I suck a little for ending the chapter this way, and that I also suck for getting twisted pleasure out of ending it this way. I'm a simple person with simple interests. Honestly ending the chapter this way had more to do with my indecision about the direction I was going to go with this. This is a good thing for all of you reading this, because it will keep the story fresh in my mind. It may even cause me to post the next chapter earlier than normal. The next chapter is the last chapter that was published in the original version of this story. From then on it's all brand new stuff. I've already got lots of little snippets stockpiled here and there, and then we will be steaming on towards the inevitable end of this story. It's honestly an interesting journey writing a story that everyone pretty much knows the end of. Of course there will be more twists and possibly cliffhangers along the way! ^.-


	15. Repercussions

Hey everyone. Sorry this one took a bit longer than the others. Not going to say much here since I left the last one on such a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 14

Repercussions

Pain. Pain, suddenly Endymion was blinded with pain. He stumbled, reaching his hand out, and fell to his knees. His heart thumped in his chest. Desperately he tried to catch his breath. Endymion could feel hands tight around his throat, squeezing ever tighter. He could barely find enough air to breath. His eyes bulged out of his face as he clawed at the invisible hands. As quickly as it had come the feeling left, but Endymion barely had his breath before he was racing out of his bedroom door. On his way down the hall he nearly knocked Camali over to get out of the side door.

"Endy! Wait! What's gotten into you? Where are you going," Camali shouted catching hold of Endymion's arm.

"I have to get to her!" Endymion cried, trying to shake his arm free.

"Endymion! Look at yourself, you aren't even dressed," Camali pointed out loudly. Endymion looked down at himself. Not only was wearing his night clothes, he wasn't even wearing a shirt. The realization did little to dampen his inner need to go to Serenity any way he could. He struggled against Camali.

"Let go I have to get to her. Something is happening. She's in pain. I have to save her," Endymion shouted desperately trying to break free of Camali's grip.

"Endy! Get a hold of yourself, you can't just go barging back onto the Moon. What do you think you would accomplish? You wouldn't get anywhere near her," Camali said trying to reason with him. Endymion turned hard cold blue black eyes on his friend and stopped moving completely. Camali stared back, and for the first time in his life feared what his friend would do. The hairs raised up on his arms one at a time. Without any warning Camali felt his feet leave the ground, he crashed backwards into the wall hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs. In a daze he stared up at his friend where he had slumped on the floor. Recognition and then horror spread across Endymion's face. He looked down at his hands in disbelief.

"Camali...I" Endymion stuttered, "What just happened? Did I hit you? I don't even remember touching you. I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," Endymion held his hand out to Camali. Hesitantly Camali took hold of Endymion's forearm and allowed himself to be hoisted back to his feet. He brushed himself off, collecting his thoughts before looking Endymion straight in the eye.

"What exactly happened to make you act that way all of a sudden," Camali asked, quietly ushering Endymion back to his rooms. Endymion allowed himself to be led.

"I was getting ready to get into bed when I felt this aching pain in my arm, and then it felt as though hands were wrapped around my throat choking the life out of me. I could hardly breathe at all. When the feeling left me I didn't even think, I just ran. Then when you got in my way something inside of me just snapped," Endymion finished, he slumped down onto his bed and resting his face in his hands.

"Endy, have there ever been any people in your family who possessed magical gifts?" Camali wondered aloud hesitantly. Endymion turned his eyes up to his friend. Slow comprehension crawled across his chiseled face. Endymion leapt to his feet pacing a track the length of his room.

"What are you saying Cam, that I have powers? That I'm just like one of those people that my father banished or killed all those years ago, that I'm like one of the women who guard Serenity? Are you saying that there could be a reason besides her being beautiful that I would want to protect her?" Endymion fumed, his breath coming in short gasps.

"No, I'm just asking if it has ever happened before. Stop freaking out and think," Camali demanded in his sternest tone, "Is there any record that you can think of?" Endymion paced quietly for a moment lost in his own thoughts.

"Yes, but I never thought it was a true story. I remember learning something like that when I was little. It was in a story that my mother used to tell me before she died. In times of great need the Earth would also be allowed a warrior who possessed the same gifts of the Moon people. Often times that warrior would be united with the Moon in a purpose bigger than any squabbles between our peoples. It was a very old legend, which at the time seemed odd because there was so much uproar over Uncle Char's wedding. I remember it clearly all the same, and it was one of my favorite stories that she would tell. Obviously we know that the people of Earth are capable of possessing magic, but we also know how my father feels about those kinds of people," Endymion said dreamily. It wasn't very often that Endymion mentioned his mother, and never at any length. Endymion sat down again with a thump on the mattress. His deep eyes looked into his friend's face searchingly. Camali wished he had some way to put his friend at ease. An idea popped into his head that at first was rejected immediately. He could investigate if Endymion's feelings hand been right, or if something was just wrong with his friend. What settled him was the thought of seeing Maino again. Just the thought of her blue eyes challenging him made his heart beat a little faster in his chest.

"Would it help if I went snooping? We don't know if what you felt was real. I could go investigate whether anything actually happened at all," Camali suggested quietly. Endymion looked up through thick black lashes hope sparking in his eyes. A mischievous smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"Cam, you're going to do something against the rules?" gasped Endymion with mock incredulity. Camali looked at Endymion darkly for a moment before bursting into hearty laughter.

"Well I guess I always knew you were going to get me in trouble some day," Camali grumbled half heartedly.

"You didn't seriously think I would stay on the straight and narrow always, besides I know that there is a tasty Venetian lady you're just dying to go visit," Endymion replied deviously. Camali thumped him on the arm barely managing to feign anger.

"Yeah, well, if it were anyone else I wouldn't stick my neck out, but since it's you, I'm willing to see that you aren't just plain crazy," Camali said, his face growing serious again, "I've known you for a long time Endy, and you have been a lot of things. I can honestly say that I've never seen you so serious before in all the time I've known you. I said that if you ever seriously wanted to pursue her that I would support you, and I will make good on that promise." Endymion stared at Camali, unable to find the words to thank his friend. Fiercely, he took hold of Camali's arm. Camali embraced Endymion's arm as well and smiled grimly back at his friend.

* * *

Diamond grunted with the exertion of squeezing Serenity's throat. Desperately she clawed at his fingers struggling to break free from his grasp. With each passing moment her vision dimmed slightly. She knew that if she didn't get free soon it would be to late.

"How could you betray me like this!" Diamond screamed, tears streamed down a face disfigured with rage and anguish. Serenity kicked as hard as she could landing a square blow to his stomach. His breath left his chest in a whoosh. He stumbled back a few steps, his hands dropping away from her throat. Serenity stumbled back coughing and spluttering, her hands went to her throat rubbing her bruised skin. Quickly she backed away as Diamond started to get to his feet. Serenity turned and fled from the bedroom to the outer sitting room. Diamond came barreling after her, a knife Serenity hadn't seen before, brandished skillfully in his hand. Serenity screeched and stumbled into an end table tumbling over herself into a mass of skirts and limbs. Awkwardly she scrambled away on her hands a knees. Serenity breathed in deep gasps, as she turned to face Diamond her back met with the wall. His long legs closed the gap between them only too quickly. He reached out for her, a stranger Serenity no longer recognized. She took a deep breath and screamed. Diamond stopped where he stood, stumbling backwards and clapping his hands to his ears. The dagger clattered uselessly to the floor spinning under one of the barely used pieces of white furniture. Diamond looked down at Serenity through blue eyes wide in terror. Serenity stared up at him in confusion. Her skin felt alive, it tingled with warmth and energy. With blood pulsing through her veins, deafening her as it rushed through her ears, she stood, pushing her way up the wall for support.

"You...I should have known, all of you moon witches are the same. I've been a fool blinded by love! I'll make it so the Earth rules always. You can't ruin everything if you are dead," Diamond screamed, as he threw a hand out in front of him. Serenity felt a wall of pain descend on her in waves.

"You will not take what is rightfully mine away from me," Serenity ordered through gritted teeth. She pushed through a wall of pain standing to her full height. Serenity allowed herself to feel more clearly the tingling running along her body. Energy, fueled be her anger surged through her hands. She threw her hands out towards Diamond, and felt the tips of her fingers burn as the energy released in a great rush. Diamond crashed backwards over his impeccably white couch into a motionless heap on the floor. Lungs heaving with effort, Serenity slowly peaked over the edge of the couch, believing it all to be a trick. When he made no movements she backed away still facing where he lay. She would have run except that her knees felt weak. Where before she had energy coursing through her, now she was beginning to feel faint. Her mind seemed to be working through mud. She moved languidly through space, no longer really aware where she was, the farther she walked the fuzzier her vision got, until she blacked out completely.

* * *

Safir stomped his way down the pathway leading away from the portal only to realize that Noai wasn't next to him anymore. He turned to look back at her. Noai was standing with one foot planted on the ground, and the other on the last step of the pedestal. Her face was blank, but it was clear her thoughts had gone elsewhere. Safir waited, on edge and expectant, clearly something had happened. Without a word of explanation Noai took off like a shot towards the palace. Safir took off after her, trusting her instincts for the reason. Dust and gravel flew as they rounded the last corner, Recklessly they leapt over the rows of ornamental flowers in their way to the palace steps. People called after them angrily, but after they shouted they simply went back to their business. Noai mounted the steps in a swirl of white fabric. Her face wrap had been blown away, but she didn't even take the time to fix it as she normally would. Safir followed her awkwardly in the baggy pants he had borrowed from Artemis. They managed to push their way up the steps through the crowd before the guards had a chance to realize what was happening. Shouts went up behind for them to stop, but Noai kept running like a woman possessed.

Even though she had never been to the palace, she moved as though she had walked the halls her entire life. All Safir could do was keep up. The further they got the more lavish the surroundings became. Simple candle holders melted into delicate golden crescent shaped sconces. There were no longer scuffs or scratches on the flooring. The marble was well polished and threaded with gold and silver. Simple wooden doors were replaced in some places by monstrous white double doors, which when opened were soundless. Noai darted either to the left, right or sometimes straight until Safir was completely lost. Noai turned suddenly to stare hard at one particular door. The hallway and the door were well made, but Safir didn't think they had quite gotten to the royal apartments yet.

Inside something crashed to the floor and everything was silent, then after countless seconds of silence something thudded against the door. Noai focused her attention on a curved handle that slowly began to move as they watched. As the door swung open a pale figure, dressed completely in white and gold, collapsed forward in a swirl of skirts. Noai reached out, her arms and legs in sudden furious motion, to gather up the unconscious figure. Noai's carefully guarded mask was replaced with one of concern as she stared down at the crumpled girl, who could only be the princess. She looked up at Safir and without a word he nodded, not needing her to voice the question in her mind.

Safir stepped quietly past Noai. It only took one look and he knew exactly who the room belonged to. The sterile white of the walls and every piece of furniture screamed Diamond. Safir wasn't sure when it happened, but he realized that he was breathing heavily. He walked on light feet to where a chair and a table lay overturned on the floor. His brother lay in a writhing pile. Anger Safir had been holding onto for years bubbled to the surface.

"It's only fair that after all this time, this is how we should meet again brother," Safir said through gritted teeth. Diamond ceased squirming and turned his head so that he could look up at Safir. Diamond's eyes grew hard as he stared at his brother, and started trying to get to his feet. Safir's eyes snapped into focus, watching his brother's now frozen form with intensity.

"How dare you," Diamond hissed. Safir could feel Diamond struggle and it only served to feed his anger. The first noise of pain that escaped through Diamond's lips startled Safir. He released him slightly, hating him all the more for being able to rile him that way.

"Walk," Safir demanded, Diamond had no choice but to follow the compulsion in Safir's voice, "Silently." Diamond's eyes screamed obscenities as he marched, against his will, out of the door. Noai looked up at him with eyes that were assessing his every move.

"He won't be bothering us," Safir said feeling confident for the first time in his own abilities. Noai opened her mouth to speak, but stopped and turned to face the sound of quickly approaching footsteps. Safir looked ahead paying no mind to his brother, who looked a bit like a cornered animal. Two women rounded the corner in a flurry of silk and forgotten hair. The blonde stopped with the black haired woman stopping a step behind. Immediately the black haired woman was wreathed in fire and an aura of anger.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the blonde. Noai stepped quietly past Safir, carrying the princess in her arms. Both women looked at her with something akin to familiarity only to look confused a moment later.

"She needs to be in her room with someone to watch over her when she wakes up. She has had a great shock, and I do believe she has awakened," Noai reported nonchalantly. Both women looked at her, considering her before either said anything.

"You must be of Mercury. I am Maino, guardian from Venus, and this is Rina, guardian from Mars. Kima, the guardian and princes from Jupiter is still resting from a wound she recently received."

"No she's not," huffed Kima as she rounded the corner, "She's right here, where she's supposed to be." She took one look at Maino and Rina, and scowled. In on deft movement Kima had Serenity cradled in her arms.

"She needs friends, not more people to be over bearing like her mother," Kima scolded the other two angrily over her shoulder. She turned back, looking apologetically at Noai.

"Nice to meet you. I wish we were meeting for the first time under better circumstances." Still shaking her head, Kima carried Serenity back to her rooms. Noai nodded at her retreating back.

"I believe that this man," Noai said, motioning to Diamond, "Is the one who has been the source of all of your problems. With Safir's help we will deliver him to the Queen." Safir stepped forward forcing Diamond forward as well.

"Who are you?" Maino watched as he forced Diamond silently forward. Safir took a deep breath and steeled himself for the judgmental looks he was sure to receive from all of the women there.

"My name is Safir," he said quietly, "Diamond is my brother." Safir watched carefully as doubt crept into both Maino's and Rina's faces.

"He was sent by his sister to try and assassinate me, but he obviously did not succeed. Once the compulsion was removed he showed no wish to do any of the things he might previously have done. We have traveled together these past few days, and I feel that I am beginning to know him fairly well. I will vouch for his character, and his willingness to help us," Noai said with quiet conviction. Neither of the other women seemed to like the idea, but neither looked inclined to argue either. They looked uncomfortable, but ultimately relieved to see an end brought to the attacks on their counterparts. Maino nodded, as if making a final decision.

"If you will follow us, I believe that the Queen will be very interested to learn of this outcome," Maino said, giving everyone the feeling she was conceding something.

"I think that before that happens, there is one more matter which must be attended to," Noai said, and motioned back toward the room. Without waiting for the others to follow she entered the room, paying no attention to the chaos in the outer room. Maino and Rina seemed to have a more difficult time dismissing the overturned furniture. Noai pushed straight into the inner room of the apartment. With business like efficiency she went to the woman laid out on the bed and put a hand to her throat. Only a moment passed before she made her decision, she looked back at the other two and shook her head sadly.

Maino's face froze, her eyes reflecting a pain she would not express out loud. She stepped past Noai and laid a gentle hand across the older woman's cheek. Rina looked on with rage filled violet eyes. her fists were clenched at her sides and she looked as though she were ready to fight something then and there. Without a word she turned and walked purposefully out of the room. Noai started after her hot on her trail. Noai could see a soft glow starting at the blackened tips of Rina's fingers. She reached out and took hold of Rina's wrist, ignoring the burning sensation that spread through her whole hands. Rina looked back flaring daggers at the woman she hardly knew. Safir watched with interest as Diamond's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and could only imagine what terrifying thoughts were running through his brother's mind.

"Unhand me," Rina demanded quietly, though it was no less a threat, "He must pay for the things he has done, and for the things he has caused."

"He will pay for his crimes, but not at your hands. In such fragile times, such actions taken against even this man, would be viewed poorly if the proper steps are not taken," Noai said with no intention of releasing her until she relented.

"She's right Rina," Maino agreed as she stepped through the door, "We are going to have enough of a mess explaining all of this to the Queen. We don't even know the whole story yet since we haven't gotten to talk to Serenity yet. I suspect there is more to this than any of us suspects."

"If I may," Safir interjected, not really waiting for permission, "He will talk if you need him to talk." Diamond's eyes narrowed as he turned to look darkly at his brother. "Many a guarded truth has been found by myself, though a willing participant I was not. I would also be glad to serve up some vengeance of my own." Safir's blue eyes shone with righteous purpose. Rina relaxed her fists and Noai felt her hands cool. She looked at Rina and smiled reassuringly, slowly she released her fingers inspecting the small blisters clustered across her hand.

"I think it would be best for you, Rina, to wait until the court physician can come with his helpers to take care of Michelle," Maino ordered stonily, "I will take these two to the Queen. It will be better coming from me." Rina looked very much like she wanted to argue. She stopped when she got a good look at Maino's face. Reluctantly she nodded and took off at top speed down the hall to find the physician. Maino considered the three before her almost suspiciously before making up her mind.

"Well, I suppose we should get this over with. It needs to be done," Maino sighed resignedly. Safir looked at Diamond meaningfully, and with just that look both he and his brother were walking again. Noai followed quietly behind the older girl.

* * *

"Luna!" Artemis cried as he barreled through the door to their shared apartment. Luna stood letting a book she had just been reading clatter to the floor in a tumble of pages.

"Artemis," she asked, hardly believing her eyes. In a rush she stood with a whoosh of black and gold silks, she ran awkwardly around her impeccably clean and plush furniture. Artemis smiled as the shorter woman crashed into his chest. He wrapped outstretched arms greedily around her pulling her into him. For a silent stolen second they embraced lost in the fact that they were no longer separated. Luna sniffed and turned her denim blue eyes up to him and seemed to consume every feature of his face. Artemis slid gentle fingers beneath her chin and tilted her face up towards his, his eyes bored into hers searching for every pain he hadn't been there to shelter her from. No longer able to help himself he pressed his lips to hers devouring her to make up for the longing he had felt. Their lips moved together until both were breathless and a little flushed. As though coming to her senses Luna looked up at him searchingly, "Why are you here? I thought you were still on Mercury searching."

"I found her, or rather I should say she found me. I don't know how she did it, but she did. She showed up on my doorstep with Safir just before dawn yesterday," Artemis said breathlessly, "I hate to admit it but Mei was right."

"Of course she was right," Luna replied emphatically, "That's beside the point. If you found her then where is she? Did you already take her to the Queen?"

"No, that's why I came to get you. Something is happening. When we left through the portal we got separated. I ended up by myself since they had already gone ahead, but I think she knew something was happening, either to Serenity or to Michelle," Artemis reported growing quickly worried.

"Well then, we had better get to Selene's rooms, because she isn't going to take any of this very well," Luna replied worriedly pulling away from Artemis.

Together they took off down the hall, feet clacking a tattoo on the marble floors. Servants turned to stare as they watched the newly reunited couple, one in black and one in white, walk at a pace almost too fast to be proper towards the inner apartments of the palace. In places their feet were silent on plush carpets made both recently and long ago. Artemis looked around the halls and the first thing he noticed was how dead everything was. The last time he was home people had been bustling through the halls. The few servants he could see walked somberly, where before they had all worn smiles, they now had their faces hidden and simply went silently about their business. The closer they got the more lavish the decorations and the darker the palace felt. Artemis could feel foreboding building in the back of his mind. Luna flashed her blue eyes to him and they both began to run. They flew around the corner pounding down to the end of the hall. Luna stopped two feet from the door. They could both feel wrongness emanating from the Queen's door. Only seconds later Luna tore through the door, running into the center of the outer receiving room. The Queen looked up, startled by the uninvited guests.

"What's wrong Luna? What's the meaning of you barging in here like this," Selene demanded.

"I...Artemis...and well," Luna stammered baffled by the wrongness she felt, which so contrasted the normalcy she was suddenly faced with.

"What Luna means to say, is that I have returned with Serenity's last guardian. We were separated when we returned along with Safir."

"Safir!" Selene interrupted angrily, "Diamond's brother. Why would you come willingly with that man?" Selene spat nearly screaming. Her pale blue eyes flashed from behind red rims. Now that both of them were really looking at her they could see she looked thinner as well. She had always been a slender woman, now she looked almost skeletal. Her beautifully made dress hung off of her in folds like a white silken sack. Every so often a boney hand would stray into her pocket, checking on something though neither had any idea what. Artemis was shocked to see that Luna did not seem surprised by this in the least. Before either of them had a chance to explain a knock sounded urgently at the door. Without an answer Noai stepped in followed by Maino, Safir and finally Diamond, looking more like a trapped animal than ever. Selene's eyes narrowed at Diamond's entrance and she looked about the pounce before she remembered herself.

"What has happened?" Selene demanded not missing the presences of the newcomer.

Noai started to speak but managed nothing before Maino cut in, "We found Diamond trying to do something to Serenity, and also found Michelle laid out, dead, in his rooms. Serenity is fine, Kima has taken her back to her rooms, and is watching over her. His brother is holding him here for us so that we can discover the whole truth." Maino puffed herself up forcing herself to look completely sure of Safir. Selene's gaze brushed over Safir, judging him briefly before settling intently on Diamond.

"So you are willing to deliver your brother to me," Selene purred just on the edge of anger, never taking her eyes from Diamond, "I will be honest when I say I don't trust you. If you have a way that he will speak the truth about the things I suspect he has done then do it."

"He will talk, your majesty, I can assure you of that," Safir said darkly. He motioned quickly and Diamond marched out in front of the Queen. As he walked around Safir he spat a great globule of phlegm, which landed with a wet smack on Safir's cheek. Diamond stopped dead in front of the Queen. For endless moments, while Safir wiped his face clean, no one moved or said anything. When his face was clean Safir turned grimly to face his brother and the Queen. His deep blue eyes flared, Diamond didn't utter a sound, but he tensed visibly.

"Ask your questions your majesty," Safir said, one raised eyebrow highlighted his displeasure hiding just beneath the surface. Selene considered him for a moment, realizing just as the others had that there was more to this man then first met the eyes.

"Why did you kill my guardians," Selene asked icily. Diamond fought for control over his lips and lost.

"We knew that it would send you spiraling out of control. You have done even more than we could ever have anticipated," Diamond answered robotically.

"We? Who is this we?"

"The King and I," Diamond replied savoring each word. For a moment Selene could do or say nothing, so lost in her own anger was she. For a moment she even looked as though she would strike him.

"I should have known. Char has been after my throne for a long time. Maino, escort this man and his brother to the dungeon," Selene said, suddenly sounding weary.

"Your majesty, Safir has done nothing to warrant your anger," Maino began to object. Safir held up his hand and shook his head.

"I knew before I came here that it would probably come to this. You only need follow, no guards are needed. I will make sure Diamond gets where he needs to be," Safir said emotionlessly. The Queen stared at him, momentarily lost in confusion, but only for a moment before it was dismissed.

"Maino, take this new lady, and the two of you escort these criminals where they need to go. After you have done that collect my personal guard and bring the king to me," Selene commanded, her voice frighteningly calm. Both Maino and Noai bowed. When they stood straight, Safir was waiting patiently between them. Without another word the four left, leaving Luna and Artemis gaping after.

"What are you going to do your majesty," Luna asked, hesitantly breaking the thick silence that blanketed the room. Selene turned to look at the forgotten couple.

"There is only one punishment for traitors to the crown, death, and my husband will be no exception."

* * *

Maino and Noai watched sadly as first Diamond and then Safir were shut into their respective cells. The guards nodded to both women obviously in control of the situation. Maino walked to the top of the steps and turned. waiting for Noai to follow. Noai looked into Safir's cell, and odd mixture of emotions washing, for once, obviously across her face. Safir flashed his blue eyes at her and shook his head. Noai's face settled back into its usual mask as she turned and glided gracefully up the steps without stopping to look at Maino.

The moment they were both gone Safir dropped the compulsion over Diamond. For endless seconds he sat in silence, waiting for the inevitable outburst from his brother. He jumped, hearing a rustling sound in the other cell, then to his surprise he heard laughter. It started as a low chuckle and grew to a hearty guffaw. Safir paced running all of the events of the last few days through his mind, his stomach tightening with nausea.

"What? What is so God damned funny," Safir exploded knowing, even as he said it, that he was being bated.

"You are, Safir. You are so utterly and completely predictable. Admittedly, this was not how things started out, but things have developed beautifully. All I needed to know was that you would act, well, exactly the way that you just acted. You have performed wonderfully my dear brother," Diamond said breathlessly, just able to choke out the words around his laughter.

Safir slammed his fist against the door, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Where does the current King come from," Diamond asked, his voice calm, no longer on the verge of laughter.

"Earth, but what does that have to do with anything?" Safir fumed through the bars.

"Silly Safir, you never had the mind for intrigue. The piece you are missing is the action of the Queen. What she will inevitably do, since she has gone slightly off the deep end, is treat her husband as any other common traitor. To simplify, she will have him executed, and how do you think the people of Earth, who already need very little provocation to dislike the Moon, are going to react?" Diamond hissed with mirth, "Even now the truth of this all is sinking in. The Queen will do the only thing she cares to and the careful peace of the man I have hated for as long as I can remember will be shattered. The King of Earth will be forced to go to war, or lose his throne, and his brat will be no better off. Thank you Safir for salvaging this plan as only you could."

Safir, eyes wide in horror, let a strangled cry through his lips, "You're insane. Don't pretend that you planned this. You could never know it would work out like this!"

"No, but it has, and now I can take you down with me, brother dear," Diamond replied, amusement exuding through every word.

* * *

Author's notes: Well this one took me a bit longer than the others, but I really felt it was important not to rush. I had been before a little bit to try and meet that end of the two week deadline, and I felt my writing was suffering a little for it. This has ended up in exactly the same place as originally, but I feel that I've gotten here in a better way than before. I hope you guys have enjoyed the changes. I'm already a good chunk of the way through writing the next brand new chapter. More fun stuff to come. Please R&R!


End file.
